Cherry Tomatoes Bombs
by hibariaddiction
Summary: "Breaking someone's hearts goes both ways sometime's even if you never meant to hurt him" Sakura let her old crush on Gaara hurt Sasuke will he stand by to see it go on? But could she actually be falling in love? Completed
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura point of view**

My Name is Sakura namikaze. I'm 15 years old. I was born March 28.

I just graduated from middle school.

Freshmen year is about to start and I have studied long and hard for this.

I asked my parents to enroll me in the privet boarding schools because I want to go to medical school

So for years I have prepared for this high school, were only the best are aloud you have to have some special gift for this school like physical or really advanced mind anything out of the ordinary.

Even if I have to wear this unformed

.

I'm so excited to see all the different people I no longer am that super shy girl.

I won't feel like a freak with pink hair.

Yes there was a time when I was shy kid with a big forehead.

Even When I still feel insecure about my large forehead, I feel like I have grown in to it.

When I was 5 it drove everyone in school crazy.

**Sakura has a small back flash.**

"Hey forehead girl"

Five year old Sakura remember her bullies.

Sakura tears spill over her eyes.

"That forehead is so ugly…"

Sakura runaways as the kids try to poke her forehead.

Sakura made the mistake to cover her eyes as she ran trying to wipe the tears.

She bumps in to a wall.

"ow"

But the wall was a bit soft and it was holding her now so she didn't fall on the ground.

Sakura didn't look up she know someone was holding her.

But Sakura was too shy to look her cheeks turn red.

"Are you okay?"

The boy could not hear the girl over the other kids yelling

"Hey forehead girl…."

Sakura flinched at the kids.

_Oh no._

The kids' voice trailed off.

"Its him…."

Sakura out of fear pushed herself away from the "him" holding her.

With shame she looks down at the ground.

Afraid the "him" will hurt her for bumping in to him.

"Soor…"

Sakura's meek voice was blocked by the other kids.

Unseen to Sakura the boy was glaring at them.

"Sorry!"

One of the kids whisper "let's get out of here."

Sakura turn her head to see all of her bully's runaway.

Her eyes widen with amazement.

Her small mouth made a 'O'.

Sakura looked at the boy walking away with tears in her eyes it was to blurry to see right but all she saw was a boy a bit taller than her with pale skin and dark hair.

"Thank… You"

Sakura was still worn out by running and stayed on the floor.

"HN."

Never in her life had she heard anyone say "HN." That way…

The boy was gone leaving her alone.

Blushing Sakura picked herself up and ran home happy someone didn't fun of her forehead for the first time.

**End of flash back**

Sakura shook her head

_What was that now?_

**Normal point of view.**

Sakura pulls on her white shirt with the school spiral crest on the sides in small crest.

Her skirt was black and up to her thighs.

Sakura pulled on her black tights that go up to her upper thigh.

Sakura walked down stairs.

"Good mooring Daddy, Moring Mommy!"

"Moring sweetie" The red hair mother smiles at her fifth teen year old daughter.

"Moring honey" Her blond hair father looks at his watch.

Sakura sat down drinking some water.

"Mom where is my brother at?"

"He just left on his bike"

"Oh so are you driving me to school?"  
"No honey I got a meeting in few hours and your dad has a plane to take to New York"

"You know the driver can take you"

Sakura groans.

"I don't want everyone to think am a rich kid who got her own driver"

Sakura pouts

Her mom smiles back.

"Sakura-chan everyone in that school is rich they got a driver who drives them to school too you know"

"…"

"You know what I'll eat at school"

Sakura grabs her bag and heads out slamming the door

"You know she's got your short temper"

"Minato you want to start something"

A dark aroma grows around Kushina

"No Kushina I got to go there is a meeting and a p-p-plane to ride I mean got to go honey" Minato runs out of the room

Kushina smiles she turns around.

Minato kisses her cheek and hugs her

"Don't think I forgot my kiss"

…..

**Sakura Point of view**

I walk outside to see my driver out there.

"Driver can you take me to the market on the way to school"

"Miss Sakura you will be late your brother left a while back "

"….." glare

"Yes miss"

**Normal point of view**

Sakura goes in the back of the limo.

After a 30 minute drive Sakura is in the school parking lot.

"Driver don't pick me up today" Sakura says

The driver nods "Ok miss but in case call me"

Sakura nods waving her blackberry.

Sakura walks to the school grounds.

She panics looking around she can tell the bell rang a while back.

She is so worried about her being late she ends up being lost

_Oh shit now I'm lost crap and late ok Sakura no need to panic_

She walks faster and ends up not seen the person she runs into.

In the process she falls on the ground.

"Ow"

"Ahh"

_Hey what's this nostalgic feeling…Wait my fall didn't hurt._

Sakura small hands pat the soft floor under her and find its warm looking under her.

_What?_

Sakura sees a tall guy on the floor rubbing his head and with his eyes closed

_Oh shit it's a guy and he is hot the guy has dark blue hair and long lashes_

Sakura was still looking at the tall young man wear the same uniform as her brother meaning he also goes to this school.

"I was having a good **dream**"

The guy opens his eyes looking straight in to her green ones.

The guy sits up and leans in to smells her hair and his hands grab her neck and grab her waist to pull her closer

_Oh God he is a creep_

"You… smell like cherry tomatoes"

His hands run up her sides and search her body

Sakura gasp at his touch.

Turn red in the process

His eyes look lustful.

"Hey you pervert let go of me" Sakura blushes a deep cherry

"Pervert you are the one who was feeling me up a few seconds back."

"I thought it was the floor…"

Sakura feels her face turn red

"Where did you hide those tomatoes?" His body presses against her smaller one

"Hey let go… wait Tomatoes? That's all you wanted well I'm not sharing my favorite food to a child molester like you" moving away she crawls out of his reach

The guy frowns

"I'm not a even that old I still in high school too" He notice that as she crawls away her book bag is we're she must hide her tomatoes pulling her back in

"Hey I said I won't share get your own"

"Well you owe me for saving you from the fall you know for a small girl you sure are heavy"

"Hey you idiot I-"

Sakura voice is again over ruled by someone else

"Sasuke where are you? Come on out"

Sasuke hand covers her mouth and pulls her in behind a bush.

He and lays on top of her while the dark hard boy whispers in her ear very lowly.

"Don't move … trust me." His body is tightly pressed on her on top of her smaller one she can hear his heart beat fast and her own is about to blow.

"Did you hear that I swear I could hear someone whisper?"

"You just imagined that could be a squirrel yeah"

Sakura hands move to his hands and try to pray them off her. His face hovered over her smaller one looking away to the other guys out there then she sees the big burse on his cheek, his nose was bleeding a bit before and had some dried blood and his left eye was black, her eyes scan his body and find that he was beat up all over.

Sakura gasps but is muffled by Sasuke hand.

"I know it was a girl if I find her here alone I would so fuck her…" Sakura's body goes stiff and Sasuke frowns

"Come on lets go before leader gets mad"

They hear footsteps run off and then they are gone.

Sasuke lets out a small sigh that sends shivers down her spine and she can feel his heart go back to its normal rate slowly.

His hand is still over her lips

"mump muummught" her hands move to his and try to pray them off again but fail.

_Even after he was so badly beat up he is still stronger than me._

He looks over her and seems to go back to a peaceful soul again.

"I think they are gone but let me check"

He gets off her and frowns when he spots someone come

"Hey did you hear there is a new girl in this school"

"I heard they saw a pink haired hotty running around the school in our uniform"

"Well she better watch out you knows the gang might like her and try to..."

"Shut up you idiot don't you think the guys might hear you"

They run off.

Sakura rethinks all he did for her, the blue hair boy who was still rubbing his belly.

"Thank you for saving me I didn't know."

"its okay" he looks off like lost in thought.

She looks at his face again and remembers when they were pressed on each other she saw his face with burses

Pulling herself up she grabs his hand and walks to the room

"Sasuke right that's your name where are the restroom's?"

Sasuke looks at her then holds her hand tight pulling her in the direction.

"Follow me"

サクラサスケ

Peace and love

I know I have very poor English but I will try my best to fix this story, sorry

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

They walk for a few minutes then see the girl's room is in front of them.

Sakura looks around in case anyone was looking at them.

"Come with me in the girls restroom"

He looks at her raisin an eye brow

"Don't worry I don't think they be in their waiting for you…"

Sakura rolls his eyes.

"No I want you to go in so I can clean your wounds before they get infected you were lying in dirt"

Sakura eyes look at Sasuke with concern and he lets her pull him in.

She was strong after all.

"Fine"

Sakura walks in and Sasuke walks in too she locks the door

"That way no one walks in on us it would look bad."

The restroom was very clean and there were a few sofas and clean hot water

Sakura tells Sasuke to sit down on the waiting room in the restroom and open her bag that full of her first aid kit supplies

"Why would you carrier that around with you?"

"It's a gift from my grandma she told me to always carries it with me if I ever need it I be ready plus don't worry she is a doctor and she taught me how to use it"

Sakura grabs a towel and wets it with warm water

"You should take off your shirt it will get wet and then you might get sick"

"Yes doctor"

Sasuke place his hand over his forehead to salute her.

Sasuke and Sakura smile at each other

He is about to unbutton when his finger flinch at the process she can now see that his fingers are hurt.

Sakura frowns remembering before.

"Let me do it for you"

Sakura small fingers unbutton his shirt and help him remove his uniform.

Sakura felt the pain as she took in the young teen hurt body.

Sasuke sits back on the small couch. (If you been to the movies or a expressive restrooms you know there is a lobby in the restroom and small couches with towels)

Sakura wets the small towel with warm water

She dabs the wounds on his face and chest and back cleaning cuts and dried blood.

Then she pulls out a bandage and wraps his chest wounds and dabs ointment on him to heal faster

After she finished she looks at Sasuke

"Oh yeah all most forgot your fingers lets wash your hands"

She walks to the sink and washes his hands with warm water and dries them.

And she wraps his fingers too one by one.

"Good thing the wounds are not that big but the scrapes were a risk Okay done now let put on your shirt back on" Sakura smiles at Sasuke with her eyes shut.

_She looks so familiar I watched her as she help me and saw her big green eyes so incent look at me with such care and she was so gentile with me not even caring that I was dirty she help me but her smile is so true not fake like the other girls but I did see a small blush as she touch me with her hands_

Sakura she Sasuke dozing off.

"So Sasuke how did I do?"

"Thank you I feel better now because of you cherry blossom"

Sasuke smiles at Sakura

"How did you know my name I didn't tell you?"

Blushing a light pink.

Sasuke grabs a long strand of hair and eyes it with amazement

"Because of your pink hair resembles a cherry blossom Lucky guess but the name suits you and you smell like cherries you blush like cheery red your long hair is a beautiful cherry blossom color"

Sakura blushes even more and turn around holding her blushing cheeks.

_Get it together Sakura he think you weird._

No one hand ever complemented her hair like that it was always pinky or ugly pink hair or teasing her about her hair but this guy had told her about how beautiful it is.

_I felt this before._

Sakura remember the black hair boy, no it can't be him that was in another town far away.

Sakura remember how her mother said that she fell in love when Minato had saved Kushina's life and complemented her hair being the red thread that lead him to find and save her.

Just like the legend of the lover.

"So Sa-ku-ra –chan want me to walk you to the principal's office"

"Please I just get more lost"

Sasuke smiles in what seemed a while.

"Funny one aren't we?"

Sasuke place his hand over her hair.

On the way out Sakura and Sasuke talk about the school and exchange numbers.

"Well it was nice to meet you Sasuke I hope we meet again."

"Yeah."

"Here is the office and call me if you get lost or need help I will be there to save you"

"Are you sure why are you so nice to me? We just met."

"Well thanks to you I feel better and you saved me from being sick from the…never mind."

"Well I just needed to help you for this mooring and all and you seem like a nice guy."

Sasuke leans down at the 5'4' girl to kisses her cheek and processed to whisper in her ear.

"I promise to keep you safe from those guys and seal it with a kiss"

Sasuke pulls away and bows.

Sakura frowns.

_Was he teasing me?_

Sakura blushes a deep red putting her pink locks to shame.

…

**It's never the same.**

The office door opens Sakura walks in

"Hi Miss Sakura Namikaze we been waiting for you come in my name is Umino Iruka"

"Nice to meet you"

"Yes well you are very late and everyone has orders to this year scholar"

"Sorry I was lost in this school"

"Well you will need someone to fill you in I have to be here for anything so I will bring in a student to show you around"

Two woman walk in

"Kurenai did you fill in the pink sheets with blue ink only"

"Yes Anko I did"

"Well you think Kakashi forgot"

"That guy is… oh hello you new right I have not seen you around"

Kurenai turns around

"Oh yeah Miss Sakura Namikaze just enrolled"

Kurenai and Anko walk away.

"So Sakura must be the girl they talk about with the highest grades in freshman year"

"Well she does look just like her mother a very beautiful woman"

"If I remember right her father was the genius and the mother the beauty but she was very strong willed woman"

"It seems she's got her mother looks and father brain"

"Her brother is Naruto right he has the lowest grades in school but he is one of the school best players and one of the richest right?"

"Just like his mother but he look like his father"

Sakura eyebrows twitch at the woman.

Iruka see's this and coughs to quite the woman gossip.

The women make a small nod and walk off.

_What kind of teacher's did I get this year?_

"Here you go Sakura now this is your map and class room number and your teacher's names"

Knock knock

"Come in"

"I here to give the new student a tour"

A girl with long red hair and deep blue eyes walks in.

Flipping her long read hair over her shoulder.

"Yes come in"

"My name is Amaru Tasugo I will guide you"

"Hello my name is Sakura Namikaze"

The girl looks surprised and flinches at the name looking at Sakura face and shrugs it off

"Let's go now"

After the tour Sakura is sent to her class English

"Kakashi-sensei your student is here"

"Thank you Amaru-san"

The red head walks out

The class room stares.

"Class we were just about to introduce our self"

Suigetsu Hōzuki,

Jugo Kami

Sai Uchiha

Haku Yoku  
Gaara Sabaku no

Shino Aburame

Hinata Hyuuga

Kiba Inuzuka  
Ino Yamanaka  
Lee Rock  
Shion Hyuuga

Sakura Namikaze

"Well that was easy now class we need to pass out you're…"

….

**Okay guys here are the names of everyone in the story and grade  
Teachers/staff**

**Yamato Tenzō/work shop**

**Maito Gai/ Physical Education**

**Umino Iruka/ Front desk**

**Yakushi Kabuto/School Doctor**

**Orochimaru/Science**

**Hatake Kakashi /English  
Shizune/Chemistry  
Yuuhi Kurenai /Art**

**Sarutobi Asuma / Economy  
Mitarashi Anko / Biology**

**Morino Ibiki/ History**

**Gekkou Hayate /school police**

**Shiranui Genma**

**Danzō/head master**

**11th grade age 17**

**Akatsuki gang**

**Yahiko Kami (aka the "leader" Akatsuki gang)**

**Konan Ame**

**Nagato Uzumaki**

**Itachi Uchiha**

**Hana Inuzuka**

**Hidan Jazmín**

**Kin Tsuchi**

**Kisame Hoshigaki**

**Tayuya Tegami**

**Temari Sabaku no  
Nara Shikamaru**

**Akimichi Chouji**

**Hanabi Hyuuga**

**10th grade age 16**

**DeidaraYamanaka  
Sasori Akasuna no**

**Amaru Tasugo**

**Kimimaro Kaguya  
Neji Hyuuga  
Tenten Repón  
Kankurou Sabaku no  
Karin Uzumaki  
Naruto Namikaze**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Utakata Shishō**

**Hotaru Tsuchigumo**

**9th grade freshman age 15**

**Suigetsu Hōzuki,**

**Jugo Kami**

**Sai Uchiha**

**Sakura Namikaze**

**Haku Yoku  
Gaara Sabaku no**

**Shino Aburame**

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**Kiba Inuzuka  
Ino Yamanaka  
Rock Lee  
Shion Hyuuga**

**(Note: that I know that I have changed almost everyone's last names so they could be related and Hanabi age is changed so she can interact in the story.**

**Made some changes to the story Naruto has his real Name now Namikaze because his Dad is not dead Sakura is his sister because Sakura parents never are in the story and Sakura remind me of Naruto mom. Nagato and Karin are related to Naruto and Sakura they are cousins in this story from Kushina side of the Family)**

**Shion Hyuuga (a priest from Naruto movie shippuden 1)**

**Amaru Tasugo (she is from Naruto shippuden bonds movie)**

サクラサスケ

Peace and love

I know I have very poor English but I will try my best to fix this story, sorry


	3. Chapter 3

A meek man with glass comes in the class.  
"Class…"

No one pays attention.

"Class!"

Everyone in class glare at their teacher who raised his voice.

The scared man apologizes and leaves after telling everyone they have all A+ in this class.

Konan walks in the classroom.

"Yahiko I have some very important news for you."

Says a girl with Blue hair and gray green eyes that

just walked in a.

The guy with orange hair and blue eyes keeps writing on his paper.

"Konan tell me what is so important"

A guy with short red hair and purple eyes frowns "Yahiko you should not be so moody with Konan."

The blue eyed guy sighs "Fine Nagato just let her talk okay."

"Well you see with this new teacher ad job I got has comes in very handy I just found out news that a new girl has come in"

"Why is she so special?"

Konan hands Yahiko a thick folder

And Nagato and Yahiko eye it

"Why is it so thick almost like mine?"

"Just open it"

A picture of a pink haired girl shows up with green eyes.

Yahiko eyes the girl

"She is Naruto Namikaze sister" Konan responds

"That idiot has a genius sister?"

"Naruto is an idiot but he is still very strong for his age his is after all Uzumaki from his mother's side"

"How do you…oh yeah Naruto is your cousin right?"

"…"

Yahiko keeps reading

….

In the same room there are six other people sitting around just talking.

The green eyed Teen counts his money"1,898,098 - 1,898,099 - 1,898,100…"

"Shit Kazu would you quit counting that money it's giving me a fucking headache…fucking dick" Hidan the white haired guy with pink purple eyes complains.

"You made me lose count now I have to start again 1, 2, 3..."

"Ah fuck."

….

"Itachi could we go some were else"

"The bell will ring in 10 minutes Hana just don't mind them"

Hana sighs and sits down.

….  
"Kin did you bring me some sake"

Kin blushes at that guy's idiocy.

Kisame smirks.

"Kisame you are an idiot I can be caught drinking right now or I'll get arrested"

Yahiko gets up and walks over to the bunch

"Akatsuki gang I have news for all of you."

Everyone stops talking at once.

Showing undying fear to the leader….

Shikamaru looks at his blond girlfriend Temari and a red head classmate fight about every little thing.

"What a drag another school year right Chouji?"

Temari and Tayuya keep fighting.

Hanabi Hyuga rolls her eyes at Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru I don't think having a pretty girlfriend like Tamari is a drag" Hanabi tells him.

"You know for a lazy ass like you call yourself lucky."

Temari walk away from the red head.

"You know what that bitch is just jealous of me and Shika."

"Yeah she is just so mad that he is such a drag"

Everyone but Temari and Shikamaru giggle.

Temari shut her eyes and raised her hands in the air lazily.

"You know he is very good at..."

Chouji almost spits out his sandwich

"Tamari keep it to yourself oh no"

"Chouji we are about to eat lunch and you are still eating you f…"

Shikamaru covers Tamaris mouth with a kiss

Chouji with a mouth full of food says back

"What'd she said?"

"Nothing"

Hanabi Laughs nervously fully aware of the large guys temper.

Choji just keeps eat oblivious to it all.

10th grade age 16

Orochimaru/Science

"Class clean up your work space please and Sasuke-kun good job"

Sasuke looks at the wired teacher and shivers

"Sasori that Sasuke did you see him" Deidara asks

Sasori looks at Deidara "the moment he stepped back to the class I can tell a in a very skilled medic help him cleanup"

"Who do you think help him?"

"Inuzuka Hana?"

"No she is with Itachi she would not plus she is an animal lover not human doctor she helps birds, dogs"

"Amaru maybe she is a medic"

"No Amaru left the room and Sasuke came in after her"

"A new student maybe a freshmen who doesn't know what she just started"

"How do you know it was a girl?"

"When the Uchiha walked by me he smelled like cherry blossoms"

Amaru walks in and sits down in the same table

"Hey Amaru where did you go"

"There was a new freshman who was late and needed a guide"

"Who?"

Sasori and Deidara look at each other

Amaru looks at them raising a thick red brow

….

"Kankurou did you and Karin writes down notes on this class I forgot" Naruto smiles sheepishly

Karin twist her upper lip in disgust

"Naruto you idiot you're the son of the one of the smartest men in this country and forgot to write notes"

…

"Tenten which flower do you think is prettier"  
"Kimimaro I think flowers are all the same and I am a girl"

Kimimaro just keeps looking at his flower

"Hey Neji do you want to go eat after class with me"

"Yeah sure but I have to watch my cousin and sister today"

"Hinata and Shion are here too?"

"Utakata want to join me in lunch"

A busty blond with dark green eyes asked

"Hotaru I have to go out and'

The guy with short black hair and honey eyes says

"You always say that but I never see you go anywhere but blow bubbles"

"Do you still stalk me?" The blond blushes

"No but I see you around"

Utakata smirks and looks at Sasuke looking out the window

"Sasuke did you finish already"

"Yeah"

Hotaru looks at Sasuke too "hey you smell like flowers"

"HN"

_Maybe I should call Sakura and ask her to the eat with me no Sasori and Deidara might see us…_

Kakashi English  
9th grade freshman age 15

The whole class is working on a school project

"Jugo good job I think it's a great idea"

A guy with orange hair and orange eyes smiles

At the pink haired girl "Thanks I got the idea from you"

Sai just keeps looking at her

"So you are Namikaze Right?"

"Right"

Looking at her body

"What are you good at fucking?"

Sakura blushes and gets up smiles

"Yeah I can fuck you" she says in a sexy voice

Sai blushes closing his eyes while sitting on a chair

Then smack

Sai is on the floor with his hand holding his cheek

"Just because you are good looking does not mean everyone is looking you idiot"

Haku smiles and says "she just hit the strongest guy in our class"  
Gaara smirks "I don't think he is that strong"

Shion a white blonde girl with light purple eyes says "He is kind of cute but I seen better"

Suigetsu "I'm so hungry right now"

Shino the guy in black glasses just keeps working "…"

Hinata "hey Shino did you see that she is strong and I wish I was that brave to stand up for myself"

Kiba says "Nice she is hot and strong plus not easy like someone I know"  
Ino says "Well she is pretty but not like me"  
Lee Rock "oh no she is beautiful I must ask her out"

With heart eyes

"Hey the teacher didn't even flinch"

All the students can see that the white haired pervert is just reading his book

The bell rings

"Class dismissed"

Sai smiles at Sakura

"That smile of yours it was very misleading I won't forget this"

Sakura just walks away "whatever"

A girl with pale purple eyes walks in front of Sakura

"Hi am Hinata from your English class"

She is very pretty with pale skin and purple long hair

"This school is so weird is everyone good looking or what?"

Hinata blushes

"My name is Sakura"

"Namikaze"

"How did you know?"

"Your father is doing a business deal with mine hey that was pretty cool you and Sai I mean I don't like violence or anything but he got what he was looking for"

They both giggle

Then a tall boy with long brown hair and white eyes like Hinata walks in

"Hinata did you just say Sai like Sai Uchiha, Itachi cousin"

Hinata nods and Neji smirks

Neji eyes the pink haired girl

"Hinata where is my sister Shion right now"

"She still has not walked out of the classroom"

Shion a white blonde haired girl with purple eyes like Hinata walks out

"Shion I been waiting"

"Brother I don't need a babysitter I can hang out with Hinata"

"…"

"let's just go eat lunch"

サクラサスケ

Peace and love

I know I have very poor English but I will try my best to fix this story, sorry


	4. Chapter 4

The room was very lively full of young beautiful teens.

Yahiko, Konan and Nagato sit together.

Itachi and Hana eat together quietly.

Hidan, Kin, Kisame, Tayuya sit close.

Chouji, Hanabi, Temari, and Shikamaru sit in anther table close by.

Sai walks in the café with a red swollen cheek. He still managed to smile with his pride not too badly damaged.

Hana see him walking because a lot of girls gasp at his good looks and she waves him to come over.

Hana forcefully grabs Itachi's arm to get his attention quickly.

"Itachi did you see Sai?"

Itachi raised his beautiful black eyes.

Sai walks up to the table.

"What?"

"Well what did you do or are you being harassed foolish little cousin?"

Sai raised an eyebrow then he remembers his red cheek and covers it.

"Am just two years Jr. to you" Sai blushed in shame.

Kiba walks in because his sister waves him in to the table.

"Kiba what happen to Sai and how big was the guy?"

Kiba smiled a toothy grin.

"Guy? Ha-ha no it was a girl"

Sai glares at Kiba evilly.

"Shut up"

Itachi looks at his cousin ashamed face "Are you going to avenge the Uchiha name you fool a girl come on who is she?"

Sai nods "Sakura Namikaze"

"Named after a flower the only thing to make it worse is that she has pink hair"

Kiba smirks "She is pretty hot for a fifth teen year old with pink hair that's why Sai hit on her and asked her if she knew how to fuck."

The other spit out their drinks.

"What!"

"You idiot anyone would hit you for that move."

…

Deidara, Sasori, Kankurou, Karin, Naruto, Amaru, Kimimaro, Sasuke, Utakata, Hotaru, Suigetsu, Jugo, Shino, and Ino walk in buy their food and sit down.

"Sasuke this is the only place your brother does not even acknowledge your existence or the other guys"

"'Che' Just being in the same room makes me sick"

"Come on Sasuke you can't runaway all the time"

"It's only because of those bodyguards that Itachi is not touching you right.

Sasuke frowns and stands up.

…

"Naruto you didn't tell me you had a sister"

"How did you find out Amaru?"

"I was her guide today"

"Sorry I'm just very protective of her I didn't tell anyone. In reality I was hoping she didn't come to this school."

Amaru nods remembering Sakura was a beautiful girl.

"Amaru I so need ramen I will die if I don't eat ramen"

Amaru smiles

"You know what they sell ramen close to the school"

"Could you show me?" Naruto smiles a smile to melt any girl's heart.

"Sure but it's a far from here and we."

"Amaru you're the best" and Naruto hugs the girl.

Amaru blushed at the blond boy.

"Let's take my ninja Amaru-chan and ditch this shitty lunch yeah RAMEN!"

They both get up and walk out  
Shion, Neji, Tenten, Hinata and Sakura walk in the room after they leave

"I swear I heard someone yell ramen" Shion frowns

"Maybe it's just the wind." Sakura smiles

Inner Sakura yell. "only one person yells ramen with no shame Naruto! You Idiot are you trying to shame me.

Hinata drops her bracelet.

"Oh my bracelets were did it fall?"

Sakura spots the gold bracelet.

and she bends down to get it.

Oblivious to the guys getting nose bleeds by that simple move.

"Thank you Sakura"

"Sure"

Sasori and Deidara see her skirt rise up a bit.

Blushing both and some other on lookers drool.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

Lee Rock, Haku, Gaara, walk in after

"Oh there she is my beautiful cherry I must ask her out" Lee cries out with burning eyes.

"She is very hot indeed Lee but I doubt you have a chance" Haku informs him.

Lee eyes get teary and Haku regrets his words.

"Gai sensei says tears are part of youth spring years."

Gaara also says to not really care about Lee crying "tears of youth".

"Plus you're not the only one after her look at that guy just walk up to her and better then you Lee."

Lee watch's on as this happens.

A blonde walks up to the pink haired girl who is now famous for her good looks, brains, and just hit an Uchiha.

A deep voice says "Hello beautiful"

Sakura turns around and frowns.

The young blond man was good looking but he just looked too cocky in Sakura's view.

"Hello and bye" walking away.

Then she sees Sasuke walk out of the café.

Not even noticing her or anyone.

"Sasuke..."

…

Sasori smirks "you just got rejected."

"No one rejects me maybe she is just a bit shy"

…

"Hinata, guys I got to go see you later"

"Later'

"Bye Sakura-chan"

Sakura walk to where Sasuke walked off to.

Deidara walks after her

"Deidara"

"What Neji can't you see I'm busy?"

"Nothing"

Neji smirks at this.

Hinata and Shion giggle

"He will get his ass kicked right?"

"Yeah."

…**..**

**Naruto and Amaru**

Naruto jumps on the fence and pulls Amaru up and he jumps over

"Amaru I can get you down, jump in my arms"

Amaru blushes "I can't I might fall"

"Trust me"

His blue eyes shine bright and his face is so true

Amaru jumps down quick when she hears someone get close

She closes her eyes and then she opens them to see Naruto holding her

"Let's go hurry"

Holding hands they run to his bike

Naruto jumps on his ninja

And puts his helmet on and gives one to Amaru

"Climb on"

And she does

"You have to hold me tight and not let go"

She wraps her small hands on his waist and presses her chest on his back

Naruto feels her breast firm and soft and blushes

"Amaru ready"

"Yes"

The bike takes off in seconds

…

I just saw him walk out

"Sasuke where are you"

Deidara only hears… where are you, and smiles "are you looking for me?"

Sakura turns around and smiles

"No"

"Well how about we get to know each other Sakura"

"No"

She pulls out her phone to text Sasuke

Texting "meet me at the back of the café"

Deidara looks around and see no one there

"Look I'm ok without your help okay"

"I won't ever ask a girl to give what I want it's the other way around"

Standing in front of her

Sakura slaps him with her right hand

But Deidara caught it smirking

"Forgot my other hand idiot"

And slaps his cheek and runs off

Not knowing the school she runs in a dead end where it is dark and alone

"Oh shit" and turns around to see a Deidara lip bleeding

He smirks and licks the blood

"I like blood but let me taste yours"

Her eyes go wide in surprise

_Not even my famous right slap got him down_

Deidara walks up to her and she backs to the wall at the guy with is very tall

Blue evil eyes look at her with lust

"Don't worry I'll be as rough as you were"

"I won't go down without a fight"

She runs past him but he grips her arm and pulls her back to him

His hands hold her tight to his body

"As tempting as fucking you ass would be I want to see you face"

Deidara pulls out a knife

And runs it by her throat

"If you do this…." She gasp at the cold

"I will slit your neck and I don't mind fucking your dead corpse bitch"

She closes her eyes trying to think about if she was willing to be raped by him or dead so young

"No stop I don't…"

Deidara hands run to her blouse and grab her breast rubbing them

She feels him press his lower region on her

And whimpers

"No stop please"

Tears run down her cheeks

He kisses her neck she feels disgust

Then he pulls his tie off and ties her hands with them

_The pervert was turn on by rape_

_I'm so use less I can't even stop him_

He bends down and pulls her school shorts down with her thong feeling the cold she closes her legs tight

"Open them or I will do it the easy way"

She doesn't and he slaps her face hard

He pulls her hair and she closes her eyes

Tear roll down her burning cheeks of embarrassment

Pain in her face and body from the guy trying to rape her

_Mommy Daddy Naruto grandma and Sasuke I' m lost you all have protected me and now I can't even do anything to help myself I thought this would be the exception_

Deidara rips Sakura under wear

He sticks one finger in her pussy

"Ahh ahh it hurts stop"

He sticks two more fingers

"No please stop"

"You're a virgin that's why it hurts and you feel no pleasure you're not even wet this will hurt a lot. I guess this can be called revenge."

Smirking he unbuttons her white blouse

And then she hears

"**Sakura?"**

"S…"

Deidara hand covers her mouth

….

"**Sakura?"**

Sasuke looks around and see that she is not there

_Why she sends me a text and not shows up?_

Pulling out his phone he calls her

A phone rings looking around he spots her phone behind a bush ringing

サクラサスケ

Peace and love

I know I have very poor English but I will try my best to fix this story, sorry

Review

R

E

V

I

E

W


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

"Sakura?"

Sasuke looks around and see that she is not there

_Why she send me a text and not show up?_

Pulling out his phone he calls her

A phone rings looking around he spots her phone behind a bush ringing

"Hello … with whom? The girl with pink hair… you need me to cleanup …what Sasuke is where …you at are…"

"Sasori I need your help yeah…."

Sasuke hears Sasori talk to Deidara and walks out the bush

And hits Sasori behind his head and

Grabs the phone and put it on his ear

"Sasori, I'm… behind the café …bitch you just bit me… ahh"

Sakura screams at the pain

Sasuke runs at the direction

…

_Sasuke just called my name and that guy covers my mouth so I bit him_

_He slaps me across the face_

_Please Sasuke find me I close my eyes as he drops the phone_

_Deidara rips off my bra with my blouse unbuttoned and open_

_Silent tears roll to my sides cheeks_

…

_Finally I was able to loosen the ties and I free my hands_

_I push him away cover my chest and see him about to slap me again closing my eyes at the impact expected_

…

Sasuke finds them and sees Deidara about to slap Sakura

Kicking Deidara off Sakura with closed eyes and tears running down her red cheeks

"What did he do to you Sakura?"

Jade Eyes open wide and she sees red eyes not kind black eyes

But blood red ones

"Sasuke… your eyes are…"

"I know" he eyes her body, face bruised, hair messy and lips bloody he leans down to button her blouse gently

Turning around he smirks

"With those hands you beat her and with my hands I will break yours"

Deidara smirks back "I just have to kick your ass to fuck her right"

Deidara runs at Sasuke and tries to kick him

But Sasuke pulls his leg and drops him on the floor and gets on him to punch him repeatedly.

All while he smirks and Deidara seems to look very bloody and weak after a few of Sasuke punches and beating and pulling his arms to the back of him

Deidara screams at the pain and seems to faint

"That was too fast"

Sasori walks in on them

"Sasori I hope you can put up a better fight"

Sakura whispers "Stop"

Deidara seems to have fainted

Sasuke smirks and run at Sasori

"Stop it Sasuke"

He kicks Sasori with such speed Sasori didn't see it coming and He picks up a knife on ground in fear Sasori can feel him come close

As Sasuke leisurely walks to Sasori

Sakura still weak and beat up runs up Sasuke

"STOP"

Hugging him from the back with her arms tight around him

Sasuke red eyes look at Sakura teary face "Please Sasuke stop"

His deranged look changes back to ebony eyes he drops the knife and turn around to grab her

"Are you fine?"

"Yeah"

She hugs him tight

"Thank you"

"Sakura are you hurt did he cut you or rape you?"

Sasuke hands run up and down her body feeling for any injures

"I'm okay your okay and its fine"

They turn around and find Sasori and Deidara gone

Putting his hands on her cheeks he looks at her face to see if she is telling the truth  
"They had to pay for that Sakura you're so innocent and pure his hands have blood on them he has done this to so many

Girls and killed others I heard the rumors but I have never had proof"

She lets her tears spill and Sasuke wipes them off with his hands gently.

"Sasuke your eyes they were red when you were beating them why?"

Sasuke eyes sadden

"I'm a monster Sakura this is an Uchiha curse that if you get close me I might hurt you its best I'm alone"

"I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE YOU ALONE"

"This is not the first guy I have done this too"

Sakura eyes widen in realization

_He has been alone all this time_

"Because my father covered for me many times I have not paid for my sins in prison. "The son of the head police chief will not be charged with any crimes" is what everyone says"

…

"Sasuke you stopped in time its okay and this was just self defense you're not a monster it was to help me a burden"

Sasuke brakes down crying "It's my first time in love with anyone and look your hurt because of me leave me before I get you kill"

He looks at his hands and trembles

Sakura bends down and hugs him laying in between his legs

"I love you too much to leave you alone I helped you because I want to"

…

Naruto and Amaru jump over the fence but this time Naruto and Amaru fall

Amaru lands on top

"Naruto are you okay"

"Yeah it's every guys dream to have the girl on top"

She slaps Naruto playfully on his arm

"Idiot"

"Amaru really you are very beautiful any guy be happy"

"What is that so beautiful of me?"

"Your red hair is very good on you your deep purple blue eye that cute beauty mark on your upper left cheek"

Naruto caress her face and hair

"Remember the school trip Jiraiya took us on where you almost drowned"

"Yeah My medical knife fell over the water and I jump in to get it but I got stuck on the water plants you jumped in and saved me and gave me mouth to mouth"

"That was I my first kiss"

Both blushing

"Mine too"

"And then I saw your body and your shirt wet and I could see you were not wearing a bra so I had to lead you my black

Shirt so other perverts won't see"

"Do you only think of perverted thing Naruto?"

"Well your hot body is hard to forget"

Both blushing

"You're good looking too in my opinion the hottest but that's not what I love about you the most it's that you help anyone no matter what"

"You know we been going out for a long time but I never asked because I didn't know your feelings Amaru would you be my girlfriend"

Amaru gasp in surprise

"So there is hope for your Namikaze"

Amaru hugs Naruto

"So is it a yes"

"Yes I can be your girlfriend"

Naruto pulls Amaru to him with his hands and leans in to kiss her

Amaru looks at Naruto a bit of blush on his cheeks and she closes her eyes to kiss him back.

"Someone help us"

Amaru and Naruto open their eyes and look to see THEIR class mates Deidara and Sasori hurt

"Amaru they need your help"

"Yeah I will"

Naruto looks at Sasori

Beat up face and Deidara is ten times worst

Amaru bends to look at the Deidara

"He still is breathing but he needs to go to the hospital now"

Naruto dials 911

Ring, Ring, Ring… "Hello 911 what's your emergence?"

"Yes get me an ambulance on Leaf High school…"

サクラサスケ

Peace and love

I know I have very poor English but I will try my best to fix this story, sorry

Review

R

E

V

I

E

W


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

The sirens sound thru the school scaring the teens

Danzō the school principle asks his school police "what happen?"

Hayate and Genma look at each other

"We don't know"

"Find out now"

Hayate and Genma run out of the room.

Danzō grabs his loud speaker and gives his orders

"All staff, faculty, and students please go to your normal class activity anyone out of place will be punished. Tenzō, Gai, Iruka, Kabuto Orochimaru, Kakashi, Shizune, Kurenai,

Asuma, Anko, and Ibiki we need you to make sure no one is out running around report anyone out of place"

….

Genma and Hayate split up and Genma On his way to the front gates was about to lock them finds Naruto and Amaru at the front of the school with worried looks on their faces.

While an unconscious Deidara is placed on the Ambulance car.

Sasori was long gone to his class.

Genma looks at Naruto

"What happened to him Naruto?"

"We don't know When we found him he was unconscious"

Naruto frowns and then looks at Amaru

"Let's go we can't do anything now and we will be late."

"No worries Naruto, Deidara will be fine but Sasori looked a bit weird"

…

"Sakura I think its best we get you to the Hospital…"

"No"

Sakura sees that she is very dirty and her uniform a mess

Her under wear are a mess and cut up on the floor

"We... I can't"

"Why? You're hurt"

"I don't want my family to know what happen to me"

"Why is that bad?"

"My dad and mom they will make a big deal and then people will ask and this will be in the news my father is in meeting right now my mom is just as busy I will only be a burden"

Sasuke looks at Sakura eyes

Their eyes lock on an intense stare and nods

"Ok I want to get you out of here and to your home for now where you can rest and not worry"

"Thank you Sasuke for understanding"

Sasuke picks up Sakura's underwear and frowns

"Sakura what did that bastard do to you?"

Sakura flinches

"Please I don't want to think about him"

"…"

"…"

Sasuke see's fear in her eyes

"Come on lets go"

Sasuke grabs Sakura's hand and walks her to a restroom

"You can tell me anything Sakura"

Sakura point of view

Sasuke looked very angry his eyes when not looking at me were full of pain I could see it when I told him about my parents it's like his understood me.

I hate to see him like this were holding hands and it feels so weird and so right.

It's like I know him all my life which is weird I could never forget someone like him.

…

Normal point of view

Sasuke and Sakura walk in the restroom and he helps Sakura clean up her face and fix her messy hair.

"You can't go back to class now Sakura"

"I know my uniform will be suspicions but how will I get out of school with no underwear or jacket to cover up"

"I think you can use my boxers and my jacket to cover yourself. My bike is outside I can give you a ride"

Sakura nods her head and Sasuke takes off his pants

Making Sakura blush and she turns around

Sasuke pulls off his briefs and pulls his pants back on.

Handing, Sakura his only pair.

Then he hands her his jacket and she pulls it on.

"Let's go"

They walk out of the restroom only to find Hayate's back turn towards them just a few feet away

"Oh shit"

Sasuke grabs Sakura and pulls her to the closes bush

Hayate turns around and frowns when he sees noting there

"You're losing it Hayate"

Sasuke and Sakura sigh in relief when Hayate walks away

"Were lucky the school police are pretty dim-witted"

Sakura nods back

Sasuke and Sakura run off glad they got rid of Hayate.

By the time they reach the gate both are out of breath from running

"I..I.I ..'m out of breath Sasuke"

"Yeah we're almost out let's jump over the gate"

Sasuke climbs over then he pulls Sakura up

And then he holds her in his arms to jump

Sakura shuts he eyes

"Don't worry Sakura-Hime I got you" say Sasuke teasing Sakura

Sakura turns a bit pink and pouts and Sasuke smiles a very beautiful smile Sasuke lets Sakura stand up her self

"Sasuke… Thank you" Sakura stands on her tippy toes and places a small kiss on his cheek after a few seconds she pulls back

They stare at each other their eyes lock for a while this makes a warm atmosphere around both

Then a phone rings

Sasuke reaches in his pockets and hands Sakura her phone

"Hello …who is this?"

"…"

"Hello!"

"Watch your back Sakura"

…

Then they hang up

"Who was it?"

"I don't know but they hung up after they said 'Watch your back Sakura'"

"Maybe a prank caller"

Sasuke reaches in his pockets again

Sasuke then as he realizes something else is gone

"_Oh shit_ I dropped my keys back at school grounds wait I'll go for it right now"

Sakura nods

"Sure"

Sasuke jumps over the gate and runs back to the place he forgot his keys

"Be careful Sasuke"

…

Sasuke point of view

_I'm such an Idiot damn_

Sasuke walks in the bath room and picks up his keys from the sink

Must have dropped them from when I took off my pants I must have let it slip my mind with Sakura hurt.

Normal point of view

Sasuke walks out the restroom upset he let himself get distracted

"Uchiha-san what a surprise you're ditching and in the girls' restroom…"

Sasuke look up to see Genma the school police

"Let's get you to Danzo-sama"

… Sakura starts to get worried and paces on the grass then she peaks thru the gates to see if Sasuke is walking by she only can hear someone talking but it was not just Sasuke it was the school police too

Sakura can see Sasuke walking behind Genma and then he turns around and gives Sakura a sign to leave  
Genma turns around and Sakura turns to leave and as Sasuke told her

As she turns around fully she sees a very familiar red head with mess hair

"Sakura…"

_Oh shit_

…  
Sasuke and Genma are walking while Genma just talks about his Danzō-Sama to Sasuke dislike

"Uchiha teacher has been waiting for you"

Kimimaro says  
Genma looks at Kimimaro and frowns  
"Yes Sasuke was sent to the restroom to get one of our female students but the moment he was gone she came back Then Gai sent me to get Sasuke You can even ask Gai he would love to give you a youthful message"  
"No just take Uchiha with you"  
Kimimaro smirks and closes his green eyes in relief  
"Kimimaro why did you do that"

"Uchiha Sasuke I know that you went to save Sakura I saw you help her it was the right thing to do right"

"Thanks' but Sakura must have gone home already"

She just sent me a message now saying she has a got a ride and she is safe

"Yeah its best she goes home and rest herself after what she went thru"

….

Sakura looks at the tall messy red head that is about as tall her brother teal green eyes stare at Sakura "Gaara no Sabaku?"

"Sakura Namikaze what happened to you?"

His eyes scans her small body  
she wraps her arms around her small body to cover herself up lucky for her Sasuke Jacket did it for her to but not her face that is still red

"Sorry you scare me you look just like that Sasori guy" "Yeah he is my cousin … Did he do this to you"

Sakura shakes her head no  
"You just look like him it's unreal" "I don't know who did this too you but I know you don't deserve to be treated like this I saw the way that Uchiha Sai was hitting on you…" "It wasn't him either"

Sakura looks away  
Gaara knows his cousin had something to do with it  
"Gaara I don't want anyone to know about this please" "I won't ask to much but are you ok or do you need a ride" "Really that be great Gaara"

Sakura and Gaara walk to his bike while Sakura sends Sasuke a message she is okay and has a ride. "Here is a helmet for you"

Sakura get on his bike and she looks a bit fearful Gaara pull the front of his helmet up "grab on tight or you will fall"

She wraps her arms on his very fit waist "Ok" He pull his helmet on and the bike speeds off

サクラサスケ

Peace and love

I know I have very poor English but I will try my best to fix this story, sorry

Review

R

E

V

I

E

W


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

Sakura's point of view

God it feels like it's been six days at that school instead of six hours

Here I am on a motorcycle with Gaara having to get my ass saved because I can't save myself

All those years of "my training did not pay off"

I am still a loser like always

I don't know what I missed or did to get this

First Sasuke and now Gaara

"Sakura"

Normal point of view

"Sakura"

Gaara again calls Sakura out but she does not even blink

Gaara grabs Sakura's shoulders and gives her a small shake

Sakura eyes open wide in surprise and she gasps out in shock

"Gaara! Why did you do that?"

"I was calling your name twice and you didn't answer me you look lost in deep thought but not happy ones your face looked wrecked"

"Did you just call me ugly?" Gaara makes a face

"What? No… No you're not ugly"

Sakura rolls her light jade color eyes and then she looks around and doesn't see her house

"Gaara thanks for the ride but we aren't at my house"

"I know we're at mine"

"Why?"

"Well I thought it was best I mean you said you don't want anyone to see you like this right you didn't tell anyone about this meaning you don't want your family to find out about what Sasori or whoever did this to you right.

I was going to let you take a shower and change to a more useable outfit then you won't get into more dilemmas"

"Gaara really that would be nice thanks"

Sakura hugs Gaara

"Come on let's get you clean up"

"So how are Tamari and Kankurou?"

"Well Tamari spends her time with her boyfriend and Kankurou is out with his puppets and hitting on girls"

"What about your parents"

"I haven't seen my dad in a while he is always out doing meetings and my mom well she is just as busy helping my father with his work well you know what it's like with ones parents are always working like workaholics they are just never home it seems. But that doesn't worry me that much anymore I got over that when I meet you"

"Gaara really that's sweet I didn't know you think of me like that"

"What about you Sakura?"

"My family is great Naruto he is really grown up a lot. Well my parents are just like yours, you know always at work. I can't tell you that's I don't get what I want you know my parents let have anything to make me happy. I think I just screw up my family with my problems. With what happen to me this morning I felt like if my parents find out I'll just hold them down so instead of staying in school and crying to my family about how I got beat up… I walked out. You know now that I think about it why were you ditching"

"Well I can't lie I developed a habit of smoking a year ago I could not wait to leave school for that so I was in a corner smoking when I heard someone coming and jumped over the gate that's why thinking it was the school police I hide next to a car and when I heard your voice I came out"

"That all, just smoking?"

Gaara nods

"Oh really well I heard that you were always staring fights in your old school"

"Who told you that lie?"

Raising an eyebrow

Sakura giggles

"I got my ways like it or not"

"Well it's not true I never start a fight well at least I end them but I have stopped well that or the others are just scared I might kick there asses again"

"Well you know what they say you give up on habit to pick up a new one"

"You will pay for that one"

Sakura runs off to his house and Gaara runs after her

…

After the shower Sakura walks out of the bathroom and finds a T-shirt and a pair of boxers on Gaara's bed

"Oh great looks like I can only use men's wear today"

She puts on Gaara shirt and boxers on

A light knock is heard on the door

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah I'm descent"

Gaara walks in and sits on his bed

"Do you have a brush?"

"Yeah I don't brush my hair and you know it I don't own a brush"

"Does your sister?"

"Yeah maybe but her room is locked that's why I can't give you her shirt or skirt till she gets home but I called her so she be here any moment"

Sakura smile

Gaara gets up to stretch his arms and yawn

"Gaara you know you're so much more different than before I could not help and notice that you're taller than me now"

Sakura stands up and see's that Gaara is so much taller. That she has to look up now

"Yeah I remember when we were 12 I was always the shortest and now I as tall as Naruto"

Sakura looks at Gaara face and under his mess hair she can see red

"Hey Gaara when did you get this Tattoo?"

"About two years ago"

Sakura hands brush away the hair

"LOVE in kanji"

"It's…"

"Weird right?"

"No I like it"

"Really?"

"Yeah you look cool and kind of sexy with it"

"…"

Gaara blushes a bit

"Sakura…"

O/O

"Sakura!"

Sakura turn around and see Tamari with her boyfriend Shikamaru

"Tamari, Oh My God!"

The screams are so loud that Gaara and Shikamaru have to cover their ears

The girls then walk out of the room

Oblivious of Gaara and Shikamaru

"Troublesome woman"

"You're dating one of those troublesome women"

"My mother is a troublesome woman too"

…

"Sakura let's get you to my room and talk about what we missed all the years and some clean cute outfit for you can't have you walk around in that"

Tamari talks more and they both walk in Tamaris room

…

Maito Gai/ Physical Education

"Okay youthful students go hit the showers and wash off that youthful smell"

With a nice guy pose and big smile on his face

Lee has anime tears in his eyes and hugs Gai

"Gai-Sensei I don't want to wash my youthful sweat yet"

Gai slaps Lee

With Lee on the floor Gai runs over to his body

"Lee this is part of youth cry those youthful tears"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

They hug as the sun sets and water is thrown at them

"Gai, class is over"

It was Anko who had thrown water at them but they thought it was ocean waves and keep hugging

Genma who was close by smirks and says to Anko "I think you made it worst"

Anko give him a look

Genma

"What think I'll run from you I'm not afraid of you

Danzō gives more scary faces then that smiling"

"True but don't compare me too that old man"

…

The 9th grade freshman are long gone to shower and change

Guys shower room

Suigetsu smiles and a cute little fang on his lip "hey aren't we missing one of our class mates"

Jugo nods

Haku says "Its Gaara and Sakura"

Sai "…"

Kiba says looking at Sai "Was this your revenge for what Sakura did to you this morning?"

Sai responds "I haven't seen Sakura all day and what about Gaara maybe they are ditching for all we know"

Shino just doesn't say a word

All the guys just keep showering

….

Girls shower rooms

Hinata was thinking of Sakura and says "was it just me or did Sakura go missing when that blond and red head were after her?"

Shion says "It's true she was gone after that but you saw how she got that Sai guy, he was on the floor and he didn't even have time react. Well that Gaara guy was gone too you know and well maybe they could have ditched together"

Hinata nods "…"

"Right Ino …?"

Hinata looks around to find Ino missing

"Ino?"

Shion looks at Hinata

"Wow is everyone going missing"

"Maybe she just wanted to get a bit of air or something"

…

Ring…

When the bell rings Naruto and Amaru walk out of the classroom hand in hand all lovey dovey

"Amaru how about we go over to the ramen shop and eat I'm so hungry"

"Naruto you have football practice right now and I can't I'm going to meet my Parents today they said it's about something that's important"

Naruto rubs the back of his head

"Well then can I have a goodbye kiss?"

"No…"

Amaru gives Naruto her back

Naruto looks away hurt and is about to walk away when Blushing Amaru kisses him with her lips

Naruto is surprised with his wide eyes

And then he relaxes shuts his eyes and kisses her back

Neji and Tenten walk by and smirk at them  
Kankurou whistles at them and says "Hey Namikaze get a room"  
Karin says "Naruto and Amaru no way"

Hotaru frowns and says "Why can't we be like that Utakata?"

"…"

"Utakata did you just blush"

Utakata runs away

"Utakata come back"

Hotaru runs after him

Sasuke walks out of the classroom

And walks by Naruto and Amaru kissing

…

Amaru and Naruto say good bye after twelve minutes of kissing

Naruto heads off to football practice

…

Sasuke looks at his phone and calls Sakura

After a few seconds Sakura picks up

"Hello"

"Sakura?"

"Yes this is me who is it"

"…"

"It's me Sasuke did you forget"

"No I know it's you I was just with my friend Tamari and well I kind forgot all about school"

"Well I hope you feel better now"

"I do feel a bit better now that you called me"

"Well I'm glad you're better with me calling"

"What are you up to?"

"I have football practice now in a few minutes. What about you?"

"Well I'm in my bath and I have an ice pack on my face to make the swelling go away took some pain killer and now I feel no physical pain"  
"…"

"Will you come back to school?"

"It's best I did go I don't want my family to think something is wrong with me"

"Really I think you should rest"

"I do feel like staying home but I can't just run from my problems I have to go back and those guys won't get rid of me that fast I wasn't ready but from now on I will be"

"Sakura I know those guys they aren't push over's either they know how to fight I have been bullied by them from freshmen year but when I saw what they did to you something inside of me blow up and The next thing I know you were hugging me I could have killed them"

"Sasuke I know you would not don't worry I think you did the right thing I don't like to fight either but sometimes you have to defend what is right"

"Yeah your right I have to go I'm going to be late"

"Okay hope you have a great workout"

"Thanks"

"Bye"

"Bye"

…

Yahiko looks at the new comers

Kiba, Lee, Suigetsu, Jugo and Sai.

"You have all passed the additions so you are in but you might not all play every game. As your team leader you must obey my orders to remain in the team"

"Yes sir"

Yahiko "Where are Uchiha and Namikaze at?"

Nagato "I don't know but we can't wait"

Hidan says "fuck them let's play"

Kisame says "yeah"

Chouji "…"

Kimimaro ask "what about Deidara he is not here"  
Sasori looks around

Neji "He is always with Sasori"

Utakata "Yeah everyone even thinks you're gay I mean were cool if you gay but I'm just saying how it is"

"I'm not gay" Sasori glares

Yahiko "Where is he Sasori?"

"His at the local hospital"

Nagato "What we are about to play and one of our main players are out"

"Hey guys sorry I'm late"

"Namikaze don't be late the team was waiting for you"

"Were is Uchiha Sasuke"

"He not here well I thought he was"

Sasuke walks in

"Sorry I was a bit late"

"I don't want to hear it let's go now but after you two will run around the school as for being late."

"Yes sir"

"Let go team formation now"

…

No I don't hate on homosexuals I was not making fun of them or anything I just think that what Sasori would react to being accused of liking Deidara It's just that whenever I look up Sasori or Deidara I get fan art of them being gay or that Deidara is a girl which is funny because Sasori and Deidara really don't like each other that much I just believe they are not gay

Sasori and Deidara I love them both I love all Naruto charters but It's just fun to play around with them I can understand why people like to pretend they are gay or whatever

Peace and love

サクラサスケ

I know I have very poor English but I will try my best to fix this story, sorry

サクラサスケ

Peace and love

I know I have very poor English but I will try my best to fix this story, sorry

Review

R

E

V

I

E

W


	8. Chapter 8

_._

_._

_._

_Hospital_

Ino Yamanaka was at the hospital were her brother had called her to pick him up

She was still in her school uniform and she also wears a red clip in her hair. She has blue eyes and long blonde hair, always in a ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face, her hair reached down to her waist.

She walks up to the front desk

"Hello my name is Ino Yamanaka I here for my brother Deidara Yamanaka."

"Oh yeah can I see some I.D."

"Sure"

She show her I.D

"Right this way Miss Yamanaka"

.

.

.

_School Football field_

A guy with spiky orange hair and light blue eye ran around with the football in his hands.

As all the guys try and fail to bring him down

School Bleachers

Not too far away a group of fan girls took pictures and yelled 'Kya'

Konan a young teen with blue hair, gray eyes, ultramarine eye shadow, and a labret piercing between her low lip and chin. She also wears a large light blue paper flower in her hair.

And a kanji Tattoo of 白 on her small back which you can see with her tank top is barley there

Konan put on her Jacket walks up to them

While she looks at her orange nail polish she yells at the fan girls

"This is called stalking and if you don't leave I will kick your ass"

The girls run off with fear of a good ass kicking

Hana a brown haired girl says "wow Konan didn't think you had it in you?"

Kin responds with "Well she is our cheer team captain she is no push over"

"Yeah your right" Hana smiles

Tayuya a red head says "Hey Tamari's not here today?"

Hanabi a girl with has dark brown hair with long bangs, and white eyes says "she left with home early today with Shikamaru"

"She didn't show up to practice to fuck her boyfriend?" Tayuya asked

Everyone eyes twitch at her comment and fake throwing up

"No she said she had a family problem It was important for her" Hanabi responds

Far off they hear the guys yelling

"The guys are having fun with their new team member that's so not fair!"

"We are going to have tryouts soon for our team"

"Yeah then we won't be bored with nothing to do"

Konan looks at her team "yeah I got some new girl on my mind to she is really a famous one"

All the girls look at her "who?"

"Sakura Namikaze and a few more but this one she is special"

All the girls' eyes brows are raised

"This is going to be fun"

.

.

.

_Hospital Room_

_Deidara__Yamanaka room_

"So Dei what happen to you?"

"I can't seem to remember what happen" while his right hand scratches the back of his head and he smiles like an idiot

Ino frowns

"Really? well the doctor said you be okay"

"Can I go home?" Smiling again

"Yeah"

"Why are you so happy?"

"I don't have clue but I think it's the pain killers"

"How many did you get?"

"The doctor gave me two but I got an extra refill"

"They should have been warned about a pothead like you be here"

He keeps smiling

"What do you know Ino?"

"I know that mom and dad have no idea but I know you been getting high and other things that have been going around"

"Will you rat me out?"

"No… as long as I'm okay I don't care really get high but don't you dare get me in this. I just have one question what did you to Sakura?"

"Who?"

"Don't play games with me I saw you and Sasori run after her then in P.E she was gone no one saw her after that. Everyone grew suspicious about the whole thing I don't think everyone knows what happened but if I'm right you did something. I heard rumors about some attacks but I hope no one knows much. it was just talk but now this is just too weird."

"Whose side you on Ino? I'm your brother Ino."

"Don't get me wrong I on yours but if this gets out of hand our family will be hurt do you know who she is"

"…"

"Sakura Namikaze"

"…"

"She has the best of the best contacts. If you did something to her and if she talks you are so dead"

There is a knock on the door

"Come in"

A nurse sticks her head in

"Are you feeling better Sir?"

"Yes I don't need anything right now just I like to be alone. Ino I got to make a phone call"

"Okay I am going outside to buy something to eat hope you feel better brother"

"Thanks"

The nurse does not seem to notice the sarcasms

Deidara's point of view

_I can remember everything very clear it was Uchiha who did this to me and that girl Sakura that I tried to rape_

_But if they would have told I have the police in my room right now so no one knows yet or they keep their mouths shut_

_Sasori… yes I should call him_

_I dialed the numbers and after a few rings he picks up_

"Hello"

"This Sasori"

"Sasori its Deidara"

"Hey what up?"

"Well has anyone said anything?"

"No I haven't heard a thing about "that'"

"Really?…"

"My sister she thinks we hurt Sakura"

"Well we didn't rape her"

"It was attempted rape"

"Sakura that girl you tried to rape

If she would have told you have the police be on your ass right now so no one knows yet, they keep their mouths shut"

"I thought the same thing"

"Hey I have to go right now"

"Okay later"

.

.

_._

_Tamari's Room_

"Done, with this make up you can't see anything on your face but beauty"

Sakura looks at herself thru the reflection glass

She was right the makeup was so good Sakura looked great it was not too bad that it made her look Good not slutty or bad it was perfect

"Tamari where did you buy this"

"It was free at a part time job as a model last summer"

"Really? That is so cool"

"I could get you a job there"

"No I suck at that stuff"

"…"

Tamari rolls her eyes

"Sakura don't go there you know you have got very hot now days"

"…"

"The whole school was talking about a new pink haired girl running around school grounds today"

"Tamari you make me blush that is so not true"

"From back in the day you were flat as a blackboard now you're about my size my bra fits you just fine. I'm kind jealous of you. And your forehead just makes you look cuter, you grown out of it just fine it's still big but it looks good on you and you be a great model. What have you been up to girl?"

"Well you know I have been studying in an all girl's school I got some calls…"

"From Guys?"

"No more like old ladies who want me to go to their schools and represent the whole next gen…"

"Sakura, what? don't tell me you don't even have a boyfriend?"

"…"

Gaara was about to knock on his sisters door when he Heard Tamari Yell

"**Sakura you're a virgin!"**

"Tamari your yelling the whole block will hear you"

Sakura blushes at the thought of Gaara and the others might hear

Gaara blushes at the thought of Sakura still a virgin

_Yes she is still pure I still have a chance to be her first_

Kankurou smiles at Gaara

"You have a what?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Something like that"

Gaara looks over at Kankurou

Who was right next to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard Tamari yell and then I saw you when I got here I overheard you say something about a chance to be her first"

Gaara back away from Kankurou

"Gaara you were listening

"No I came to give Sakura…"

Kankurou smirks a bit too much too Gaara liking

_Shit he heard me_

The door open

Gaara forgets he is on the door and falls

"Ahh"

Tamari looks at her little brother on the floor

Gaara looks up and he sees Tamari

"Where's, Sakura?"

"You're on top of her"

Gaara looks at green eyes Sakura was blushing

"Gaara your hand is …"

Sakura's right eye brow twitches with anger

Gaara looks down and can see that something is very much indeed in his hand as a reflex he squeezes

_**Slap**_  
"Gaara you're an idiot"

Unaffected by the slap as he was too busy looking at Sakura and how she was in a very reveling outfit

Now he could see she had grown up a lot more than he ever know

Gaara seemed lost in thought

His brain was in over load at what has happened

Kankurou just keeps chuckling up

Temari's Hands are glued to her mouth to keep herself from giggling at the situation her brother and friend were in

"You pervert get off"

Sakura pushes dumb struck Gaara off

As she and Tamari walk way

Kankurou looks at his little brother on the floor with his cheek red and blush very much present on his face

"She hates me now"

"No she thinks you're a pervert like Sasori and she hates you very much too"

"Kankurou shut up before I kill you"

Shikamaru walks in to see Gaara on the floor with his hand on his red cheek

"What happened?"  
"Gaara groped Sakura and she slapped the shit out of him"

…

"Troublesome women"

"Yeah"

"Let's go out before they come back they are might be talking shit about us"

"I think you should wait till she cools down and say you're sorry with a gift"

"Like what?"

"Her favorite food or some teddy bear shit"

"She hates me"

"It's not all lost, just get her something she really likes I don't know but you must right you been friends for years now"

"Why are you helping me?"

"Well Tamari is with her if they talk she will start to remember all the times I made her mad and she will hate me too. That's what woman do in their spare time talk shit about men"

"Really?"  
"Yeah, but if I'm right she might forgive you just say you're sorry before Tamari hate me too"

Peace and love

サクラサスケ

I know I have very poor English but I will try my best to fix this story, sorry

Review

R

E

V

I

E

W


	9. Chapter 9

_**Say that in this story Sasuke is not "Emo" boy like everyone calls him or like to call him so in a way it's not an OCC STORY if you get what I mean**_

_**(Don't get me wrong I don't hate Emo boys or anything in fact I have big crushes on emo boys for some reason IDK?)**_

_**You and I know that Sasuke like Gaara, Neji, Itachi and many others in Naruto were once nice guy's maybe even the nicest but along the way just became like they are now?**_

_**IN Shippuden there is an episode were Itachi gets home from ninja school and Sasuke hugs Itachi so tight like a brother hugs you know**_

_**It kind of reminds me of Sakura and the way she hugs Sasuke like there is hope and I know Sasuke likes hugs deep down but he is so afraid to lose again**_

_**It was so sweet 5 year old Sasuke plays with toys and does little boy stuff**_

_**It was great like fan serves or something**_

_**I feel like such an idiot I will fix my spelling soon I have big spelling error**_

サクラサスケ

_Sabaku Floor_

Gaara was in a daze with only thoughts of Sakura in her miniskirt made him dizzy

"Gaara I think you should take a cold shower or at least take care of "that" soon before Sakura see's that or maybe it's a good thing she could help you."

Gaara looks down at his affected area and feel the painful effect of his Pants feeling a bit tight

Gaara shakes his head and nods

"Hey were has Shikamaru gone off to"

Kankurou eyes pop up in amusement and his lips form a smirk

"He left a minute ago"

"…"

"Maybe a cold shower will help me"

"Go before it's too late bro you even got a nose bleed"

"I need a smoke"

Gaara walks out side to his front lawn

Gaara pull out a cigarette and lights his smoke

Then looks at the sunset trying to calm down

His cheek still burned

_How did you grow up so fast Sakura_

.

.

.

_In Tamari's room_

"Did you see that Sakura?"

"What your perverted brother Tamari?"

"No well yeah but not just that"

"What?"

"They think right now that you're mad"

"Because I am"

"Yes but Shikamaru does too if I know him right he will buy me something to get me happy again"

"Well good for you"

Sakura crosses her arms over her chest

"It's a good thing for you too Sakura. Gaara will ask you to forgive him to with a gift or something like that"

"I was just groped by my best friend and you're here making fun of me"

"Yes I forgot you're a virgin but it just proves my point from before you have gotten hotter than before and Gaara reaction is proof to how hot you've got girl"

Sakura looks at herself and remembers she is wearing Tamaris outfit

"Tamari I look like a slut that's why Gaara "reacted" like that if anyone it should be me who is sorry for dressing like this"

Tamari points at herself and Sakura

"Sakura sluts don't wear this but high-end stripers you know celebrities wear this all the time trust me I was a model…"

"…"

_No use fighting with her Tamari is such an air head_

Sakura walks out of the room

"Where you going?"

"To get some pain killers then I will go home"

"Okay I think Gaara has some in his bathroom I will wait for Shikamaru to come and give me some make up sex"

"What?"

"Oh nothing a virgin girl would know of"

Sakura rolls her eyes at Tamari joke

Tamari smirks at the thought of Sakura falling in love with Gaara

_Gaara has been in love with you all this time it's just his hormones have kicked in maybe this time it will have a happy ending_

Sakura on her way to Gaara room she looks out the giant window to see Shikamaru's car gone and smirks at what Tamari said of Shikamaru been gone to buy her things

But Gaara bike is gone too

Maybe his gone out

Sakura frown at the thought of how hard she slapped him

And feels bad like a bad friend

_I must have made him feel bad he left_

_._

_._

_._

_Living room_

She walks in the living room to find Kankurou watching on TV

Jersey Shore

…

"I mean this situation is gonna be indescribable, you can't even describe the situation that you're about to get into the situation."

…

"Have you seen Gaara?"  
"Yeah he was just about to take a shower or to do something I think"

"His bike is gone"

"Then he is not here I guess"

.

.

.

Sakura walks into Gaara room

And heads into his bathroom

"Gaara?"

…

She walks in his room

_Tamari said his pain killer where in his bathroom why is he the only one with pain killers?_

She opens the mirror and looks around

_No Pain killer no Pain killer only cold medicine tooth brush condoms cream_

She closes the mirror and turns around to walk out

Then she thinks

_Maybe he has them in his room_

Gaara was in his room when Sakura walks out of the bath room

"Gaara"

Gaara turns around and is shirt less

"Sakura"

Sakura looks away at him like that and remember about earlier

"Why are you shirt less?"

"My nose was bleeding and a bit of blood got on my shirt."

"I thought you left I saw or bike gone"

"I was outside smoking and I forgot to bring in my bike so I did that too while I got a smoke to relive stress"

It look like Gaara was lying about something but she didn't come to fight with him

…  
"Sorry Gaara I overreacted a bit with the whole slapping you and calling you a pervert thing"

"Sakura I should say that, it was me who fell on you"

"It was an accident"

"Yeah"

"Well you should put on a clean shirt.

Tamari told me you had some painkillers, I was just looking for some pain killer"

"I got the pain killers in my room"

Sakura see's the bottle of pain killers in his room

He bends over and picks up a bottle of pain killers at the same time as Sakura but he gets up faster

And hands them to Sakura who is still crouched down from before

Sakura can see Gaara has gotten more muscular then from back then

When he bends over his arm muscles flexed in a very sexy fashion

Making her pause a second and look at him a bit

_I have seen him shirt less so many times why did I keep staring_

_Inner Sakura: Because now he is a very sexy man admit it you are in lust with him_

Sakura looks up at Gaara and smiles

Gaara looks down at Sakura still bent over and sees her breast show a bit more than before

"Thanks Gaara…

Your nose is bleeding Again"

Gaara hand goes to his nose and finds blood again

.

.

.

"Lay down on your bed then Pinch your nose lean forward with your head tilted up at least five minutes."

Gaara does that while Sakura gets some Ice packs for him

…

"What's the ice pack for?"

"The ice packs on your nose and cheeks will work in order to constrict the blood vessels in that area."

Sakura bends over and smells Gaara a bit

Gaara asks "why did you just smell me, Do I have B.O.?

"Gaara don't smoke anymore. Smoking exacerbates nosebleeds."

"I can't stop I just was outside smoking"

"That's why your nose was bleeding again"

"Yeah that's why" Gaara Says with a bit of sarcasm

_Not the fact that I got a peek at your breast again_

"I think you should rest you already got two nosebleeds today"

"I'm okay hey its fine I just stopped bleeding and how do you know so much"

"Well I'm just use to them and with some special training with my grandmother over the summer"

"…"

Gaara stares at Sakura's upset face

"I was living with her over the last years that I was going to an all girl's school"

"Yeah I know"

"It's was very hot over the summer and I got many nosebleeds from the dry weather and she hates blood so she taught me to stop my nose bleeds and some other things"

"Well she was a doctor right?"

"Yeah but when my grandfather Dan died she lost it. She could not watch over me anymore with a drop of blood she freak"

"Yeah she was very nice. Your Grandmother Tsunade she always let me see you when I visit you but most of the time you both were out"

"Then she left the hospital in my uncle's hands after that and now she travels the world gambling her life away she promised she give it to me after she die and My uncle is just making sure its kept in good shape but I like to walk by it sometimes to remember how she use to love that hospital so much now I know she wants nothing to do with it"

"Sakura the bleeding has stop and that ice pack is very cold"

Sakura looks at Gaara closed eyes

But now he was sitting on his bed

"Yeah you're right"

Gaara lies back down on his bed without hesitation

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just got a headache"

Sakura hands touch his forehead

"You seem okay to me I think it's the blood lost Just rest you should be okay tomorrow"

"I need to take you home"

"Tamari or Kankurou can do it"

"Okay but you should leave now before it gets late"

….

"Okay I will I just tell Tamari well then go to sleep I will call you later if you want"

"Yeah later"

Sakura looks at Gaara who seems to have fallen asleep

.

.

.

Sakura walks out of his room

When she is out of ear sight he mumbles

"I need a cold shower"

Looking down at his boner that Sakura caused

He looks over at his night stand to find his picture of him and Sakura when they were younger

"Sakura I knew you get hot but there must be a limit. You drive me crazy"

.

.

.

Kankurou was still watching the Jersey shore show

.

.

"Grenades are fat-ugly-chick Ronnie is always picking them up…"

.

.

.

"Kankurou could you give me a ride home in your car"

"Yeah this episode is a repeat anyway let me get my Jacket"

Kankurou gets up and grabs his keys and Jacket

"Is Tamari still here?"

"No she was not in her room anymore"

_Some friend she is_

"With Shikamaru she just forgets the whole world together. Oh yeah she gave me this before she left"

Kankurou hands Sakura a box

"What is it?"

"How should I know?"

"It's got holes in it"

"Well then she also left this"

It was a bag full of make up from before with a note

"_Hey Sakura I gave you some of the makeup I use to hide my "burses" A.K.A love marks from Shika_

_P.S._

_The box is a for you_

_From Gaara_

_Look at the note_

.

.

.

Kankurou drives away and leaves Sakura at her house

Sakura point of view

"Naruto? No one is home Right now"

I drop the bag in my room and burn the note before my mom or dad sees it

Then I change from my outfit to my night gowned

Then the box moves

"Oh shit what the hell did Gaara get me?"

I walk up to the box and find a letter taped on top

"_Sakura I went out and got you this because as a way of asking for forgiveness if I didn't tell you before I was going to surprise you for coming back and being my friend Hope you like it Sorry"_

"When did he do that?"

I open the box and I find the cutes thing I seen in my life a dog

"Omg"

A white puppy fluffy fur and blue eyes

About a few months old by his size

The Phone rings for a few seconds

I pick up the phone

…

Normal point of view

"Hello?"  
"Hi Sakura its Gaara"

"Gaara Hi"

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah I did"

"Well How about it remind you of anything"

"No…"

"Really?"  
"… omg shut up! This is that puppy from that time"

"No I can't be Its not that dog"

"Your right it's not that puppy It be to old by now. Who is it?"

"It's "That" puppy's puppy"

"Really "that" puppy had puppies that's even cuter wow Gaara how could you still remember"

"Well I just was surprised you forget you cried for weeks when your grandma didn't buy it for you"

"Yeah she is allergic to dogs fur but not pigs"

"I got to sleep Sakura Well good night"

"Good night Gaara"

…

The phone rings again

"Hello"

"Hello Sakura, its Sasuke"  
"Sasuke, oh hi Sasuke"

"Well how are you doing?"  
"Oh I feel a lot better now"

"I would have called you earlier but I had football practice I got your message about how you got a ride home"

"I'm Okay"

"You're sure"

"Yes well I okay my friends helped me get home and I just forgot about the whole problem I was just worried how you are okay with what happen I thought you would not call me"

"…"

"I was just glad someone came and helped me"

"When I got your message about you wanting to meet me I went over to check and overheard Sasori get a call from Deidara"

"Thank you Sasuke I don't know what could have happened you saved me I just don't know how to repay you"

"I don't need anything just as long as you feel better"

"Good well were both good no use If I just feel sorry for myself all day I just felt bad about getting you involved in this"

"Sasori and Deidara have always had it for me before you came to this school I was beat up this morning by them, I had just giving up in fighting back I never believed in fate but when I meet you it seems I do believe there is a reason I meet you.

I have never felt this way about anyone I will admit I am not a pure soul I have had my fun with girl's, drugs, and other stuff but with you I feel like I could still be love back but for real not that shallow love. You helped me before you knew me anyone would be to freak out about being caught with me. Your kindness makes me like you even more"

"Sasuke I have also fallen for you just as fast I have never being in love like this but I don't think anyone could love me that much I'm still so new This morning is just proof to how stupid I can be. "

"It's the other way around Sakura you are what makes me want to fight back to live life"

"Well then I will see you tomorrow I' m kind of tired from practice and running laps for being late I will drop dead If I don't sleep and don't forget tomorrow I will bring you lunch for eating yours. I have not had the time to say it but if you let me I would take you out to the a party this week at a friend's house to have a party and it's just a school party were you can meet everyone"

"Like a date?"

"Yes if we go together you can call it a date"

"Is it going to be big?"

"Yeah it's the school's first party to celebrate this school year"

"Well I guess"

"What do you mean you guess I want you to go? You were the one who said that you don't want to feel sorry for yourself and this is a good place to have fun and show everyone your okay The whole school is just talking about you and how you where gone from school early. Everyone thinks it was maybe one of the gang members have got a liking to you."

"Your right I will go but only as you say to prove that I'm okay."

"Great I will be there to show them you're not alone. You got my back."

"What about you are you feeling better?"

"Yeah I think that ointment helped me a lot I don't feel the pain from my burse that I felt great when I was playing today"

"That's what I want to hear well then, see you tomorrow"

"Good night"

"Good night"

Sakura point of view

I lie down on my bed and check my phone to see if I got a call from my mom or dad but none

_Zero missed calls_

This is so typical no calls

I'm all alone again

I can't really complain I got it all

My parents are just working hard to support our family

I got food, shelter, everything I want but alone nothing matters

I still wonder if Sasuke really likes me

He says he does but I have never been in love before to know what I feel

God is this true love

Because I don't know

Peace and love

サクラサスケ

I know I have very poor English but I will try my best to fix this story, sorry

Review

R

E

V

I

E

W


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

Secret Akatsuki meeting room

Nagato, Yahiko, Konan, and Akatsuki members were waiting for Sasori and Deidara to show up.

Deidara has slanted blue eyes and very long blond hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail. With a blonde bang hanging over his left eye to concealed his face. His leaf shoulder which bore a kanji tattoo of 青 on it was covered with his school blazer.

Sasori has the appearance of a teenage boy with wide brown eyes when interested and half lidded when bored, and short red hair. His Akatsuki tattoo which is the kanji of 玉 is on his right upper back.

In school uniform not many could tell that theses innocent looking boys were Akatsuki gang members because only by you tattoos or Akatsuki jackets could you tell.

Yahiko looks over at his girlfriend and best friend chat about schools new football team members.

Sasori and Deidara walk in thru the door.

Everyone eyes fall on the two guys.

"How did it go?"

"She …we"  
"What?"

"We failed"

"Why?"

"She has Uchiha with her"

Yahiko looks over at Itachi Uchiha wow stares right back

"Sasuke Uchiha"

Nagato looks at Deidara face which is still pretty beat up.

"So Sasuke kicked your ass"

"Yeah"

"What about Sakura?"

"She's not that strong like me, for a girl I say she's like Konan but she can't beat me."

"Well so Sakura is only the brains but not a skilled fighter but Sasuke has not being involved in a fight for years what made him fight back?"

"Love?"

"This will be more fun than before Sasuke fights back"

Sakura dream

"I'm a monster Sakura this is an Uchiha curse that if you get close me I might hurt you its best I'm alone"

"I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE YOU ALONE"

"This is not the first guy I have done this too"

Sakura eyes widen in realization

He has been alone all this time

"Because my father covered for me many times I have not paid for my sins in prison. "The son of the head police chief will not be charged with any crimes" is what everyone says"

…

"Sasuke you stopped in time it's okay and this was just self defense you're not a monster it was to help me a burden"

Sasuke brakes down crying "It's my first time in love with anyone and look your hurt because of me leave me before I get you kill"

He looks at his hands and trembles

Sakura bends down and hugs him laying in between his legs

"I love you too much to leave you alone I helped you because I want to"

Dream ends

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

Sakura's point of view

Sakura wakes up from her dream

What is this suppose to mean God

I get up from bed and run to my bathroom to do my morning ritual

Twenty minutes later

I was out of the bathroom with my red towel to cover my small form

I was ready for today

It has been a four days from that day

I'm the new kid in school and the most famous right now

Maybe it's the fact that I got the best grades in freshmen year

Maybe it's the fact that my hair is rare cherry blossom pink

Maybe it's the fact that I'm going out with Uchiha Sasuke this Friday and everyone seems to know

Maybe it's the fact that I'm a Namikaze and have one of the most famous Father who is a very important politic

Maybe it's the fact that my mother was one of the world's most famous super models and has her own company

Maybe it's the fact that even my grandparents are well known

But everyone seems to have read every single tale of my life

Is this good or bad I don't know anymore

Konoha high school

Orochimaru/Science

Amaru looks over at her boyfriend who is very much sleeping in the classroom

"Naruto wake up"

Orochimaru looks over at Naruto who is very much asleep in his classroom

"Naruto Namikaze wake up!"

Orochimaru looks pissed as hell when Naruto still sleeps

"Uchiha Sasuke wake up Namikaze"

Sasuke fist hit Naruto desk

Naruto wakes up at the impact

Naruto looks at Sasuke

"What the hell man?"

"You fell asleep in class and you still go droll on your face"

Naruto wipes his mouth and frowns

*Coughs*

Orochimaru walks up to Naruto and Sasuke

"Sasuke take this boy to the nurse I think he might have a cold"

Naruto gets up and walks out of the room

Sasuke walks after him

"Okay class let's have a pop quiz"

"awww"

Hatake Kakashi /English 

Kakashi was asleep as always giving everyone free time

Hinata ask Sakura "Sakura are you going to the party?"

"Yeah"

Shion Hyuuga looks at Sakura and asks "With whom?"

"Sasuke"

Ino Yamanaka looks surprised

"Really?"

"Yeah he…"

Rock Lee over hears

"Sakura you have a boyfriend!"

"Well not really it's just a date"

"Well for as long as I known Uchiha never has dates he just has one night stands" Kiba says

Sai Uchiha says "That's true he never has had one real girlfriend just girls he likes to fuck and I guess Sakura is next in his list. He will get what he wants and then kick you to the curve."

Sakura looks at Sai

"Well then how do you know that?"

"He is my cousin and I seen it with my own eyes"

Hinata looks at Sakura "Sakura don't listen to him he might just be mad you never went out with him"

Shion Hyuuga says "But Kiba said so too"

beep

The bell rings for the end of period

Gaara walks up to Sakura

"Sakura want to walk to your next period with me?"  
"Sure"

"Later Hin, Shi and Ino"

"Bye Saki"

The girl's wave bye

Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka and Shion Hyuuga look at Gaara

"He likes her"

"I know he got love all over his face"

"Do you think he will confess?"

"…."

.

.

.

"Sakura how is Yuki?"

"Well he is great but he still sleeps a lot when I'm not how I leave him with my driver for now because I think he is still very small"

"But I still love him very much and miss him"

"You look very happy and better"

"Yeah my burses are almost all gone now"

Sakura looks at her arms and shows Gaara her skin almost healed

"What will you do this tonight?"

"Well I got a date with Sasuke"

"…"

"I told you right?"

"No"

"Well he is the guy who saved me from you know who"

"Oh I didn't know that"

"Gaara do you think is true about Sasuke being a player?"

"I don't really know much"

".."

"But I did hear rumors of girls crying over Sasuke or at least most of the Uchiha's are heartbreakers."

"Well I don't Sasuke is like that anymore"

"He did tell me about him having a past, but he said that he is not like that anymore"

Gaara looks away

"Sakura you know I have something to do right now"

Gaara walks away without a good bye

"Gaara?"

.

.

.

"Deidara what the hell are you doing?"

"Gaara what brings you hear?"

"I just saw you had a camera with you and Sasori … where is Sasori now?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Gaara"

"Whatever you try to do to Sakura I will kill you"

"Death? You go that far for Sakura?"

"Don't fuck with me I know what you did I will kill you bastard"

Gaara hands grab Deidara collar

"Gaara let go of my brother before I call school police"

Ino was looking at the whole scene with her arms crossed

"You don't have any business with me Ino"

"Let him go or I will call Sakura and tell her about this"

"Like I said shut up this does not concern you"

.

.

.

"Gaara she is right let him go"

Hatake Kakashi was right there now

Gaara looks over at his teacher

And drops Deidara

.

.

.

Sakura was still looking at Gaara running away from her when

Someone hands cover her eyes and mouth

She can feel a masculine body behind her small body

"Guess who?"

The hand on her mouth moves to her waist

Sakura blushes at the hot breath on her ears and shivers at how close the person is to her

"Sasuke?"

He lets go of Sakura

"How did you know?"

Well your smell like you a fresh scent and your voice you call me every night now so I can tell it was you"

Sasuke smiles at Sakura

Sakura hugs Sasuke and he kisses her cheek

"What was that for?"

"Well you're good morning kiss and do I need a reason to kiss you?"

"No"

Blushing Sakura looks away

"You still shy around me? That is so cute"

"Don't get cocky with me Uchiha"

…

Sakura makes her best upset face

"I think your mad face is cute to so what about my morning kiss?"

Sakura blushes at the thought

"…"

Sasuke sighs and lets out a loud sigh

"It's okay you don't have to kiss me now but at the date I will get a kiss"

"Sasuke at what time are you going to pick me up?"

"I will come over at 8:00pm."

"Well that's a good time"

"Did you tell your parents?"

"They are not home right now they have being gone the whole week and they won't pick up"

"So you're alone again tonight"

"Yeah kind of my brother is home but most of his time he is with his girlfriend or in practice and comes late"

.

.

.

They arrive at Sakura classroom

"Well then later Sasuke"

"Later"

.

.

.

Sakura house

"Naru your home early"

Naruto looks at his little sister

"Saki did you make anything to eat little sister?"

"No I just got home"

"Did mom or dad call?"

"No"

"You going out today"

"No I don't think so my girlfriend has a dinner party with her family and I was not invited"

"Well you do tend to make a scene"

"I have very good manners for your information it's just this is a privet party for blood and in law family"

"Yeah okay"

"So I might stay today"

Naruto walks in to the kitchen

Sakura looks at her brother as he is out of sight

A loud scream is heard in the Namikaze house

"Naruto!"

Sakura runs to he r brother who is on the floor

With foam coming out of his mouth

"Naruto?"

"It's all gone Saki"

"What is?"

"The R-RRA-MEN"

"Naruto you forgot to restock on ramen again"

Naruto nods

"Naruto you idiot"

Naruto sobs on the floor licking empty Ramen cups

As Sakura Walks out of the room to shop for some ramen

"Saki hurry up"

Sakura eyes twitch

.

.

.

Sakura point of view

Here I am shopping for ramen I left in such a hurry I forgot change my school uniform.

Fuck

I walk up to the ramen shop

"Can I have Five bowls of beef ramen with everything include?"

"Sure to go or here?"

"To go"

Sakura pulls out the cash Naruto gave her before she left

And give it all to him.

The old man smiles and turns around

"In 30 minutes it will be done"

There was a dango dumplings shop right next to the ramen shop

I was kind of hungry so I walk in

"Hello how may I help you?"

"May I have one odder of syrup cover dango dumplings"

"Yes cash or credit"

"Credit"

.

.

.

Sakura was busy getting her wallet when she find out she forgot her credit card at the ramen shop when she pulled out Naruto change to pay for the ramen

Fuck this is why I hate cash

"Sorry I forgot the…

A masculine arm hands the casher the money

"Here I will pay"

Sakura look in shock as the new person pays for her

"Okay Mr. Uchiha"

Sakura at the name is in shock and she does not turn around because she fears who she might see

That was an Uchiha but not Sasuke because of his voice who would

Sakura turns around and

She sees Itachi Uchiha

Despite his status as an infamous Akatsuki gang, his appearance was not the most intimidating, apart from the intensity of his eyes.

From What Sakura can see like all members of his clan she meet so far, he possessed dark gray eyes, black hair that hung near his cheeks to frame his face and a long ponytail in the back of his hair. Being brothers, Itachi and Sasuke had a similar appearance, but with subtle differences. Itachi's hair color appeared slightly duller and with a softer flow to it; his skin was also slightly darker. Itachi's also has long pronounced tear troughs under his eyes.

He was wearing a blue V-collar T-shirt sleeveless shirt. On his right arm he had an Akatsuki tattoo, which bears the kanji of 朱.

He also wore a necklace with three metal circles or rings on it.

"So will you just stare at me or say thank you?"

Sakura looks away

"I didn't need your help"

"I can see"

Sakura looks at Itachi who was smirking

"I just forgot my credit card at the ramen shop I could pay for it myself"

"If you say so"

Itachi turns around and walks away

Sakura now was pissed

"Hey at least let me finish, I will pay you back"

Sakura closes her eyes and crosses her arms.

"Well then I will wait till you are ready to pay me back"

.

.

.

"That guy so full of himself"

_Back home Namikaze Home_

"Naruto I got the Ramen bowls"

"Ramen!"

Naruto is done with the Ramen bowl in 10 minutes

"Saki is that all?"

"What do you mean is that all of course it is I was not going to buy you more than five and now you owe me I just got you Ramen and you still have the nerve to ask for more?"

"Well now at least I can go out with this energy I can go out and buy more Thanks Saki"

Rising an eye brow at him

The door bell rings

_Ding_

Naruto walks out of the room leavening Sakura alone

"Gaara, Tamari come on in"

Sakura walks out to greet her friends

"Temari and Gaara why did you guys come over"

"Sakura don't tell me you forgot we got girl things to do like shopping and I have the biggest gossip to tell you…"

Temari looks over at Naruto and Gaara

"Well I can tell you more but I Want ramen Gaara let buy some more now"

When Naruto is gone with Gaara

As in he was dragged out by Naruto

"Sakura you have to see the dress I saw on the way here"

Temari pulls out a black small cocktail dress

"Temari why did you need to show me"

"Well I got it for you as a gift"

"Why? I got plenty"

"Sakura you don't have one like this"

"It's just a school party Temari I don't want to look like the school slut"

"Sakura exactly because it's a school party all the other girls will bring the best to look like the best school slut. Plus you and Sasuke have are going on your first date but he will make the move when you dress like this You won't be a virgin anymore after this"

"Temari, Sasuke and I have not even kissed yet"

"You see that's what I mean girl you have to try harder"

"I think he is just being a gentleman"

Sakura eyes look kind of dreamy as she imagines Sasuke as a prince

"I think he is gay"

Sakura glares at Temari

"He is not gay you don't have any idea what we both being thru"

"Well if her does make a move Then you can say he is not gay"

Sakura frowns and agrees on the deal

"I bet Sasuke is not gay"

"And I bet Sasuke will take you virginity tonight"

"Deal"

"Deal"

"Then lets get you to look Bishoujo for your Bishonen guy"

"What?"

"Pretty girl and Pretty boy"

.

.

.

_Namikaze Residence_

8:00PM

_Ding_

"Temari he is here I can't go out like this"

"Sakura go he is waiting for you

_Ding_

_Ding_

"Okay breathe Sakura breath it's just your virginity"

"Temari your making it worst"

Sakura blushes more

She lets out a breath and leaves Temari

_Ding_

The door opens

Sasuke point of view

After a long time outside by myself

I close my eyes as I let out a deep sigh

A very feminine voice calls out my name

"Sasuke"

I open my eyes and in front of me is Sakura

In a small dress

And her small feet have black four inch heels that make her taller

The dress was driving me crazy I think I broke out in sweat

It hugs her curves in the right places like if it was made for her

"Sasuke"

Normal Point of view

Sasuke looks away

The blush in his face still present

"Sakura lets go it's a bit pass 8 pm"

He grabs her hand and walks her to his bike

Sakura looks at Sasuke back

"Okay"

"Sakura you look good"

Sakura blushes at his comment

"You look good yourself"

Sasuke had a Black jacket and dark blue jeans and white Nikes but it was kind of dark Sakura could only stare at Sasuke and see how much he and his brother looked very much a like

Sasuke and Sakura get on his bike and with helmets on

_Sasuke this is my first time on your bike_

"Sakura hold on tight"

Sakura wraps her small fingers on his waist

And leans her head on his back

Sasuke can feel how tight she holds him and he can feel her body pressed on him

For a few moments he compliments her body close to his.

"I'm ready Sasuke"

Sasuke speeds off

Sasuke can feel the faster he went the tight she pressed her body to his back.

Temari from inside the house can see how Sasuke and Sakura were so shy with each other but she could also see how Sasuke the Uchiha in pieces and was trying to hide it with his aggression

Temari picks up her phone and dials her boyfriend

"Shika can you come and pick me up I'm at Sakura house"

"Right I'll go"

"Sakura Temari were home"

Temari looks at her brother and Naruto

Naruto was drinking a soda

"Where Sakura?"

Gaara looks away very much now he knows Sasuke came for Sakura

"She just left right?"

"Yeah Uchiha took her to a party"

Naruto spits out his drink

"Which Uchiha?"

Naruto eyes lock with Temari

"Sasuke"

"The biggest player of the school you let my little sister go out with him"

Naruto looks at Temari who is silent

"Temari could you a lest say so"

"I thought she told you"

"No she didn't tell me"

"Well maybe she thinks you're a bit protective"

Naruto walks away

"Naruto where are you going?"

Gaara walks behind Naruto

"Gaara is the party your sister mention happen to be the party the whole school goes too"

"Yeah"

"Oh shit"

.

サクラサスケ

Peace and love

I know I have very poor English but I will try my best to fix this story, sorry

Review

R

E

V

I

E

W


	11. Chapter 11

_Naruto's car_

"Naruto will you calm down she is alright Sasuke came over and picked her up he thought no one was home but he did not even kiss her worst he has not even made a move on her. Sakura said this is their first date."

"Temari I have known Sasuke for years now we play football together we did drugs, smoked, got drunk, fucked girls together. I know his game he gets what he wants and walks away but that was my past I have changed"

Gaara looks over at his best friend and sister

"Let's just go and pick her up before something happens"

"Why she go out with him?"

"How can you judge Sasuke and not say the same for you ?"

Naruto looks away

"I have a girlfriend"

"Sakura only says nice things about him she knows about Sasuke past but she okay with that because she first hand has seen him change for better."

"I need more proof then just words Temari"

"You and I know what he did that guy is a backstabber"

Temari frowns

"Even now you still don't trust him yourself"

.

.

.

_Party_

Sasuke and Sakura get off the bike and look at the giant mansion in front of them. It was beautiful the site the garden was big with a giant parking lot full of many cars.

"I thought this is only a high school party"

"Well some people like to crash the party I guess"

They walk up to the mansion and see security and light coming from the building looked awesome. The lights moved at the beat of the music.

The Enrique Iglesias song baby I like was on.

The security looks at Sakura and Sasuke.

"Names?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Namikaze"

The security looks at his partner and conforms them with his radio.

"You're in"

A guy with white hair and purple eyes walks up to Sasuke and Sakura

"Sasuke Sakura you guys made it"

"Yes Thanks for the invite"

"Well you both are very popular in school I had to have you guys"

Sasuke looks over at his friend

"You guys see you later if you want there are rooms you can use later but hurry everyone seems to want to fuck right now and it might be full"

Suigetsu walks away with a smile on his face to greet more people.

Everyone was there Kimimaro, Neji, Tenten, Karin, Utakata, Hotaru, Jugo, Sai, Haku, Shino, Hinata, Shion Hyuuga Kiba, Ino, Rock Lee, Yahiko, Konan, Nagato, Itachi, Hidan, Kin, Kisame, Tayuya, Chouji, Hanabi, Deidara, Sasori. So many more then you remember.

******I was just looking around when I look over and see ****Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Shion Hyuuga walk up us.** "**Sakura you made it"** **Sakura hugs the girls while Neji and Sasuke just shake hands.** "**Sasuke is she your date"** "**Yeah"** **Sasuke and Neji looks at the girls form a circle around Sakura and kind of talk about girl stuff** **.** **.** **.** "**OMG Sakura you and Sasuke are so the new it couple everyone is looking at you guys"** "**Well we are just going out right now it's just our first date"**

Shion looks at Sakura "Wow Sakura your dress is so hot"

Sakura smiles "my friend Temari got it for me. You guys look good too"

"She did a good job"

_**Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh**_

"My god that's my favorite song let's dance"

Shion, Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura run to the dance floor and dance with everyone else.

_**I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable  
But I'm finding now loves unreliable  
I'm giving all I got to make you stay  
Or am I just a roadblock in your way?**_

Sasuke can see all eyes on his date. Then after a while a few guys walk up to the girls.

One of the guys grab Sakura arm and try to make her follow him.

.

.

.

Sakura point of view

I was just dancing to my favorite song when a few guys walk up to us and

"Hey girls do you want to go up stairs'

"Yeah it would only be a few minutes"

"No…"

"Come on don't be like that, it's just sex"

Sakura frowns and pulls away

"No leave me…"

The guy grabs Sakura's arm and drags her away from her friends

"Hey let go…"

"Let her go before I beat you to an inch from your life"

All the guys stop in cold

One of the guy's friends says

"Hey it's Sasuke Uchiha"

Uchiha Famous death glare

"…"

The guys flat out scared let go and run away before Sasuke can see their faces right

Sakura looks at the guys

They looked pretty tough for high school students but with Sasuke glare they were no more

"Sasuke thank you"

Sasuke smiles at me with a sweet smile

I hug him quickly and he hugs me back just with much force

"I just wanted to dance"

"Well I know how to dance and I can keep you safe better then those girls"

"Then let's dance I like you better too"

Sasuke smirks

.

.

.

Normal point of view

Sasuke and Sakura dance together this time

_**Cause you're a pretty little windstorm on the boulevard  
Something like a Sunset, oh you're a shooting star  
And I might drive myself insane  
If those lips arent speaking my name**_

_**Cause I got some intuition,  
or maybe I'm superstitious  
But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down  
To counter this addiction, you've got me on a mission  
Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?  
(How) could I say no?**_

_**Shes got a love like woe  
Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,  
Girls got a love like woe (la-da-da)  
I kinda feel like it dont make sense**_

"Sasuke your dance was so cute"

"Cute? I don't want to be cute call me hot or sexy"

Sakura burst in to a fit of giggles

Sasuke gets a bit pissed Sakura named him cute and now was mocking him

"I will show you sexy"

Sasuke hands grab Sakura waist he leans down to her ear and whispers

"Sakura remember this morning I promised I kiss you"

Sasuke grinds his body with Sakura

His chest was very firm and her breast keeps rubbing with him

Sakura feeling hot remember a bit of Sasuke promise

She nods her head

"Well you have to kiss me back"

Sasuke grinds more with her

Sakura turns her face away in shame

In a low voice says "Sasuke I don't know how to kiss."

She blushes at her confession and tries to get out of his tight grip

Where his hands were rubbing made her fell hot

"This will be your first, I can teach you"

Unlike Deidara he was gentle firm but loving not cold or hateful

Sasuke hands move to her cheeks

His touch did what most of the time his lips did not confess his love for her

His dark blue eyes look at her green jade ones

The look he was giving her sent chills down her spine

Sakura in the intense gaze was now blushing a deep red

"Sakura, would you be my girlfriend?"

"…"

"I have already told you I love you but I need you to be mine before I go insane"

"Sasuke…."

"Just tell me the truth if you love me then be with me"

"Sasuke … I Love you I want to be with you too"

"Sakura me too. Then what do you say?"

"Yes I will be your girlfriend"

Sasuke lips cover Sakura's in a sweet kiss she looks at his closed eyes.

His long lasses adorn his eyes and she closes her eyes too

Sakura can feel his tongue lick her lips as does not know she has to open still a bit scared of this new feeling

Sasuke hands run down her sides and grabs her ass and squeezes hard

Making Sakura moan and open her lips

Sasuke slips his tongue in her mouth and explores her warm mouth

"Sakura use your tongue"

She uses her tongue to fight Sasuke in a tongue battle that Sasuke very much enjoyed because he got more aggressive with his kisses

After eighteen minutes she seemed at her limit

He wins the tongue battle but is still pleased she put up a fight.

If Sasuke was not holding her she would have fallen on the floor by now

"Sasuke I think I might faint don't let me go yet"

"I was not going to"

Sasuke hugs Sakura tight and as she looks over his shoulder she can see Shion, Hinata, Tenten and Neji looking at the couple.

Sakura blushes mad this time remembering that they were at a public party and the whole school just saw this whole thing like it was a show.

Very jealous girls and guys looked the new couple with hate

And whisper thing like

"How is it that the Uchiha gets all the hot girls?"

"That bitch just got here and now she has Sasuke"

Sasuke and Sakura walk around talk with friends

Dance make out some more

"You guys are going out?"

"Yeah"

"Good luck"

"Thanks"

And just have fun

.

.

.

The security looks at Naruto and Gaara

Temari and Shikamaru are behind them

"Names?"

"Naruto Namikaze, Gaara Sabaku no, Temari Sabaku no, Nara Shikamaru"

"Come in"

Naruto walks past security

Suigetsu walks up to Naruto and his friends

"Gaara you came to my party"

Gaara looks around

"Oh yeah"

"Hey you guys need something room?"

"Rooms?"

The white haired guy smiles

"Yeah to go fuck"

Naruto and Gaara turn pale like a ghost

Looking over at Temari he glares at her

"What don't look at me?"

Suigetsu looks at the group with raised eye brows

"Where is Uchiha Sa…"

"Uchiha he got the first room as soon as he got here"

"Where?"

"Third floor room 13"

Naruto and Gaara are gone in a flash

"I didn't know Naruto and Gaara were in to that stuff or even Sai"

"Sai?"

"Yeah Sai"

"Not Sasuke?"

_Third floor_

Naruto and Gaara were ready to kill the Uchiha

"Sasuke is dead"

Naruto looks around and then counts

room

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,9,10,12,…

13

Naruto and Gaara try to eavesdrops on the people inside

Gaara and Naruto can hear moans come from the room

"ah aha ah harder ah ah faster"

The guy grunts

"Ah ah ah baby ah ah I ah "

Naruto and Gaara brake down the door

"Uchiha!"

Naruto sees a dark haired male on the sheets naked

And grabs him by the neck

With the girl hiding under the sheets

"Uchiha that's my sister what the fuck"

"Why the fuck you come in I didn't know she was you sister plus she the one who came on to me well you do look a bit alike but siblings?"

Gaara looks at the guy in front of them it was not Sasuke

"Naruto that's Sai not Sasuke"

"What?"

"What Naruto is not my brother?"

Ino pulls the sheets away from her face

It was Sai and Ino

"Sorry"

Naruto and Gaara walks away from the room

"Fuck Namikaze"

"Fuck you"

Naruto and Gaara run down stairs

The dance floor was packed with people.

But it was too dark to tell who was who.

Suigetsu walks up to the boys

"Did you find him?"

"It was the wrong Uchiha"

"Sorry but there is one more Uchiha upstairs I got few Uchiha in the list"

Naruto runs his hand thru his hair and grunts in despair

Gaara and says "I see a chicken ass 12 o'clock"

Naruto look up to see Sasuke Uchiha the one and only making out with Sakura

"Bitch I will kill him"

"He is kiss Sakura, Sasuke got her first kiss"

Gaara looks in despair like when you see a car crash but can't stop looking

Gaara and Naruto run up to Uchiha

"Sasuke"

Sasuke and Sakura were so into the kiss they didn't even hear Naruto yell at them

Sakura was pressed to a wall with Sasuke arms around her

When Naruto Pulls Sasuke Back

Gaara grabs Sakura before she falls with Sasuke and Naruto

"Sasuke!"

Sakura was still in shock but tries to run to stop Sasuke and Naruto from fighting

But was pulled back by Gaara

"Gaara let go of me"

As was Sasuke was looking at Sakura

"Saku...!"

Naruto punches Sasuke in the jaw

Sasuke grabs his mouth and spits blood out

"Naruto why are you fighting me?"

_One moment they are kiss the next Naruto is all over them_

"Naruto what the fuck are you doing?"

Naruto looks at Sakura

"Sakura you have no right to talk right now acting the way you did. Let me talk to Sasuke"

Naruto eyes grow with pain

"How could both of you not tell anything? I thought you were my friend Sasuke and Sakura you're my little sister hanging out with a guy like this…"

By now everyone was looking at them

Sakura notice this but both Naruto and Sasuke glare at each other

"Naruto you're making a scene"

The music stops

Suigetsu comes out with security

Temari and Shikamaru show up too.

"I can't have you guys fighting."

"Well my sister and I are going to leave right now"

Sakura shakes away from Gaara

"No…"

Sakura runs up to Sasuke

"Sasuke are you okay? You lips are bleeding"

Sasuke looks at Sakura

"Sakura just go home before your family is affected by this remember what you told me"

"Yeah but he did to you was wrong I can't stand by that your hurt by him"

"…"

Naruto grabs Sakura arm and pulls her away from Sasuke

"Let me go I can go home on my own!"

Sakura runs away from Naruto

Gaara get this chance to grab Sasuke by his shirt.

"Don't get close to Sakura"

"She is my girlfriend"

Gaara punches Sasuke right in the gut leaven Sasuke out of breath unable to fight back

"Don't even say that she is too good for you. You are the school biggest womanizer."

"Gaara let's go"

.

.

.

Naruto and Gaara run after Sakura

"Sakura wait"

Suigetsu walks up to Sasuke

And helps him up

"Sorry Sasuke I thought you didn't need my help."

"It's fine I don't care if they hit me as long as Sakura is okay"

"Why did you not fight back? I know you could have. does Sakura really mean that much to you?"

….

_Outside the house_

_Naruto that idiot and Gaara what the hell is there problem_

Now I have to get a on a car with them

No I can just walk home

If I don't get lost but it's better than being those idiots

Sakura walks away from the mansion

"Big drama for a small girl Sakura"

That voice belongs to

"Uchiha? What are you doing stalking me?"

Itachi lets out a puff of smoke

"No I just can't help but hear the screams coming from the party and well today you had some trouble too. You must really like Attention just like a …"

Sakura was about to turn around but stopped before she slap him

"Don't you dare say that you don't know me"

"Well I just happen to know you and from a long time ago too"

"What I don't know you?"

"Well maybe you don't remember but I could tell you for a price"

Itachi grabs her hair and smells it

"I see you still smell the same wait but you kind of smell like my brother to now"

He backs away from her in disgust

"…"

"So my brother too, huh? You're with him now"

Naruto yells from far away "Sakura!"

"Well I guess you will know when the time is right"

Itachi walks away and hope in his bike then he was gone

Naruto runs up to Sakura

"Sakura who was that?"

_Itachi_

How do I know his name?

.

.

.

_Back home with Naruto and Gaara_

"Sakura you have to understand I did it for your good if people see you with Sasuke they will think you are like all the other girls"  
"You I hate you for what you did to me don't talk to me like you know Sasuke"

"I know him"

"Well he changed"

"How do you know can you see change from the outside if his feeling and true intentions are inside his head"

Sakura thinks about telling her brother about the attack and how Sasuke saved her

_But then he will tell our parents and I will have to leave the school and be sent away from Sasuke_

"Whatever don't talk to me I f I can't be with Sasuke then leave me alone"

Gaara looks at Naruto who makes a pain full face and nods

"If that keeps you away from him then yes"

Sakura eyes widen in surprise and the angry fills her head she runs to her room

Naruto runs to his room without a good bye to Gaara

Leaving Gaara alone

_**Sakura in her room**_

**Sakura's point of view**

I hate Naruto so much right now

What is wrong with him now of all times he cares?

The door to my room opens with a click

Shit I forgot to lock the door

"Naruto I don't want to …"

"It's Gaara"

"Gaara what do you want?"

"I have to tell you is it really okay to hate your brother for Sasuke"

"Gaara you don't understand I love him but Naruto just makes me feel like I don't know what I'm doing"  
"Sakura he only doesn't want you to get hurt by him"

"His is just getting in the way of my love life, Gaara why do you even care?

"Sakura I care because I love you"

"I love you too but just as a friend"

**Normal point of view**

Gaara walks up to Sakura and grabs her cheeks with his hands

"Gaara…"

His lips cover her lips and his hands run up and down her side

Licking her lips and trying to invade her mouth

Sakura pushes Gaara away

"Gaara stop it"

"Sakura I love you and Sasuke will only play with your heart and brake it after he gets what he wants from you"

He picks Sakura up and drops her on her bed

In a flash he is on top of her

"Gaara get off me right now I don't want you in this way"

"Sakura you drive me to my limits but I can't let him be with you"

"Get off me Gaar…"

Gaara covers her mouth and Kisses her

In surprise Sakura had her mouth open and Gaara runs his tongue inside her mouth and kisses her roughly

Then he kisses her neck while one hand holds her hands down Gaara covers her mouth with his other hand

Gaara licks her neck then sucks on it really roughly

Leaving a red mark for sure

"This way he will know that you belong to me"

Tears run down Sakura's cheeks as she sobs

Gaara stops in shock

"Sakura no wait I don't want you to cry"

"Gaara leave me alone and get away from me before I hate you forever. You're acting like Deidara"

Gaara removes himself from the bed and turns around

"Sakura I'm sorry but I only want you for me I have loved you all those years but I was always afraid you say no and reject me like right now

So I never said anything to you. Before but now that you are with that guy who was in the Akatsuki once before just look at his Tattoo he has. Or did he show you when you sleep with him?"

Sakura tears run down her cheeks

"What? No he could not possible be. He didn't tell me that he was an Akatsuki member or even show any of his tattoos"

Gaara glares at Sakura

"That is how much he loves you right. He didn't have the nerve to tell you because he knows what he did were wrong. I have never lied to you Sakura I have being faithful friend to you. He has had countless lovers He could not name one of the one night stands his had."

Leave a crying Sakura alone

.

.

.

サクラサスケ

Peace and love

I know I have very poor English but I will try my best to fix this story, sorry

Review

R

E

V

I

E

W


	12. Chapter 12

_._

_._

_._

_Saturday morning_

Sakura's point of view

After a night of crying my eyes are so fucking swollen

"Oh god I hate life"

I just cried myself to sleep last night

I look at my phone and got ten missed calls from Sasuke

And a few more people I see a message from Hinata

So read it

It was just this morning

"Sakura, Its Hinata. I just want to say I fell so sorry for last night but I think it would be best if you get some fresh air to forget all that drama at home and how about the girls and you just all go out today and just shop our worries away Or anything you like to do I will pick you up in a few Take a nice warm bath and lets go celebrate All guys are just assholes day and girls rule love your friends"

"Well what could I loss I'm sure not going to stay home all day and cry"

Naruto in the living room

Naruto point of view

All this Morning I have being getting hate mail like

"_You're such a dick"_

"_Fuck you Narutard"_

"_You have a sister complex get some help you sick bastard"_

All this hate gets me upset I was just trying to save my sister from humiliation.

This is the thanks I get

Sakura has not come down to eat maybe I should give her some food

Ding Dong Ding Dong

"I will get the door"

They were three blonds with blue eyes one had light purple eyes in front of my house and one had purple hair with Light purple eyes

They were very hot but very mad at me

I could feel glares been sent at me

If looks could kill well I be dead the second I opened the door

Hinata "Naruto is Sakura here?"

"Yeah"

Before I can say something a pink flash runs past me

"Hey girls lets go"

Naruto dumb founded Looks at the girls

"Saki wait you can't go…"

Sakura turns around and shows me her face she has no makeup so I can see the circles under her eyes and her eyes are a bit swollen from what I assume is from crying all night

Her eyes are angry but kind of shaking with confusion

Sakura snaps

"I will just hang out with girls today okay"

Sakura and all the girls leave before I can say anymore

Jumping in a black BMW they drive away

Normal point of View  
"Hinata, Ino, Shion, Hotaru you guys thanks for this it means a look but I feel like crap today."

Hinata hands Sakura a pair of shades

"Here it's for you I know you need it"

"I just tried putting on makeup but I keep messing it up with my tears"

Hinata looks at Sakura

"Your pretty without make up too Sakura it's just so no one else know you're crying"

.

.

.

Konoha Mall

All the girls were holding shopping bags and had shades on just to not let Sakura look weird

Hinata has dark purple hair, fair skin and white eyes, with a tinge of lavender

Hinata hair is in a hime-cut style, with chin-length strands framing her face; her hair is waist-length, with straight-cut bangs that conceal her forehead. Today she wore a lavender colored jacket with and tight navy blue pants plus black heeled sandals. Hinata is full-figured.

Shion with pale lavender eyes like Hinata, but with light blond hair, which falls past her waist, which she keeps tied at the end with a bow like her brother Neji. She was today sporting a white top, with a mustard yellow jacket, and tight pink pants.

Sakura has bright pink hair mid back length, light green eyes, and fair skin. Sakura was wearing her regular red shirt, with a light yellow shirt under it, and a navy-colored skirt with her still her sandals.

Hotaru is a full-figured girl with dark-green eyes, and mid-back length dirty blond hair. She wears a white top, a black skirt, black high boots and. She is rather short as she is shorter then Sakura.

Ino blue eyed girl and has her long blonde hair but today it was she wore a bun. Also wears a red clip in her hair. Ino was wearing pink top, and more revealing, clothing, to show off her figure. Allowing her stomach to be seen she wears a short black skirt.

"Well Ino we did what you like best now let's go eat" says Hinata

Sakura lights up and responds "Yeah I would love Sushi right now"

"I saw one down the forever 21 shop"

.

.

.

Sushi Shop

Sakura point of view

"Oh God this sushi is the shit"

"I know it's good but I hate the wasabi"

Sakura answers "Ino you need the wasabi to kill any bacteria you might eat from eating raw meat"

Some guys walk past the girls but not without giving second glances at them but when the girls don't smile back the guy's just walk away.

"Ino I'm surprised you did not run over there and give these guys your number"

"Well let's just say men suck right now the men in my life are just crap"

"What I thought you never have guy problems" Shion teases

Ino frowns "believe it"

Sakura looks at Ino "No you sound like my brother"

"Speaking of which your brother walking in on me and Sai last night having sex"

"No?"

"Hell yeah he did him and Gaara came in yelling "Uchiha get off my sister" and grabbed Sai by the neck"

"Naruto did that?"

"Sai dumped me telling me all he wanted was to fuck that's why he slept with me. yeah and my brother he is just doing weird things that I'm not sure about, and to top it off My dad found out and now is very pissed at me of course I snuck out of my house today"

Hotaru speaks up "Well the man I love just plays with me he never takes me serious and just mocks me whenever I show my feelings"

"Guys are just too complicated"

"Fuck yeah they are"

"Fuck men they are only good for one thing"

Hinata speaks next "The guy I like makes me so nervous I can't even confess him anything but to top it off it's like I'm just a friend, plus he has a girlfriend"

"Well I found out my boyfriend use to be a gang member and he didn't tell me. My brother hates his guts and my best friend Gaara confessed to me last night and forced kissed me but he only confessed when Sasuke beat him to it. I was humiliated in front of the whole school when my brother and Gaara and Sasuke got in a fight."

Ino snorts

"What?"

The girls give each other looks

"Well he did love you for a long time I could tell he was going to confess any time"

"Who Gaara?"  
"Yeah he always has those lovey dovey eyes when he looks at you in class"

"Gaara has always been my friend I have to admit I did like him before but he never said anything so I moved on."

"Well Sasuke He was in a gang but that was like freshmen year. I know because we been in the same class and I just never saw his tattoos but I heard it's on his navel. But I would not know for sure never seen him naked"

"I did see him shirt less and I didn't see any tattoos, but I did not see his area down there."

Sakura blushes at the memory

All the girl's look at Sakura in surprise

"Tattoos? How many does he have?" Ino asked

"Not sure he is always kind of quiet about that all I know is that he has bad blood with Akatsuki now days they beat him up a lot before they use to hang out"

"I know most of that but he just didn't have to lie I don't care who he was before I love him"

.

.

.

_Spa_

_Public bath_

All the girls had talked and agreed that after all this week of shit they disserve a hot bath what better place than an all girls public bath.

"Oh yeah this is so sweet"

.

.

.

"Oh god this is so worth it"

Sakura smiles "see this was my idea and now my eyes after that facial feel a lot better"

"Oh I been here to long I think I will head to the tanning beds"

Hinata looks around

"Hey Ino wait me too"

Sakura looks up "Shion and Hotaru have been in the tanning bed to long you should wake them up before they get a bad tan."

_Sakura's point of view_

"Sakura you okay alone?"

"Yeah I will I just love hot baths so much"

"Okay"

Sakura closes her eyes

Then she hears a guy voice

_I thought this was a girl spa_

_Must be a guy who works in the spa too oh well_

The water makes a slash noise like someone just came in the water

"Ino is the you?"

I don't hear any responds

"Ino don't play games with me"

I open my eyes it's kind of foggy with all the steam

It must have been my imagination I'm alone and I hear more when it's quite

I was still in the water and I let my body soak some more

While closing my eyes I go back to when Sasuke kissed me

_Sakura_

I can still hear his voice like he was whisper in my ear

"Sakura"

I feel someone's hard chest on my back.

One hand covers my mouth

"Sakura don't scream it's me Sasuke

_Okay that was real I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist_

"Sasuke…how did you know I was here"

"Sakura I …."

"Sasuke you can't be here they might find you in…"

"Don't worry I got that taken cared of"

"You have a lot of secrets don't you Sasuke?"

Sasuke turns me around

He can tell I was mad at him

"Sakura I didn't tell you I was in the gang because I thought you would not like it. With the whole thing about not wanting to hurt your family."

Sakura feels tears in her eyes

"Sasuke I don't care about that I'm just upset you didn't tell me before"

"Can you forgive me?"

Sasuke hands grab her cheeks

Green teary eyes look at dark blue eyes

"Just tell me it all"  
Sasuke nods and kisses her forehead

"I was in Akatsuki back in freshmen year; I have a few tattoos that are from that. I was bored everything was so easy for me girls, money, cars, drugs, and school. I was good at anything so out of boredom I joined them my brother and my friends were all there so I thought might as well just to fit in. But then they did things that I didn't like I heard they had sick ideas like killing for some odd reasons, raping and prostitution so I told them I was not going to stay in Akatsuki anymore. With that almost every one of them hates me now but Yahiko was okay with it because he said he didn't want someone who would whimp out of things in his gang. Plus I was a very low rank meaning I only knew very little about what was really going on. I got my ass kicked really badly still.

Your brother hates me for abandoning him as a friend when he need me. There is a girl who you brother was dating Shiho was her name she really acted like a good girl but when me and Naruto hang out she get mad or jealous saying I took their couple time.

Naruto loved her. She was his first real girlfriend. One night at a party I was very drunk so Naruto went out to buy me some coffee to get solver but I still did not like her she thought Naruto was not there and she hit on me. When she kissed me I tried to push her away and grabbed her shoulders Naruto came in that moment and he thought I was kissing her by force It didn't help when she cried and Naruto believed her cutting all ties with me then she left him telling Naruto she felt unworthy to be with him because I had defiled her Naruto hates me ever since. I might have had one night stands, sleep with girls I can't remember names. But I never liked Shiho that way and I never do that to Naruto. He was the one who did not believe me "

Sasuke eyes showed real emotion

He had lost his best friend to a bitch like that

"Sasuke I thing I can tell my brother about that girl"

"He won't believe you I tried to fix it but it has been no use"

"Sasuke you guys were best friends plus if you want to have a happy relationship with me and my family we need to fix that"

"Shiho moved away and I'm not sure where but she left after that don't kill yourself over that I kind of don't care If he hates me, Shiho had told me the only reason she got with Naruto was because she wanted to get with me she used Naruto. She got very mad when I told her I might sleep with many girls But I never sleep with her to me she was worst then a slut she was pissed at that."

"How would I know I fall in love with my brother's best friend/rival?"

I hug Sasuke with even if we were naked I pressed my chest to his

"Sakura can I touch you it's just that you're naked and so am I like this I can't resist you"

Sakura blushes

She looks up to see Sasuke blushing too

"I think someone might come in"

"I said that is not a problem too me this whole room is for you and me"

Sakura feels a bit light headed

"Ok"

Sasuke hugs her tight and then they both lean in to kiss

Sasuke covers her lips and licks her lips begging for permissions to come in

Sakura opens her mouth letting him in

His kisses got very much hotter then before

His tongue explores her hot mouth with a very slow pace making Sakura hotter

Sasuke sucks on Sakura's tongue she then suck on his

His Kisses where different form before he was good before but not his kisses were just more exciting

This made Sakura and Sasuke feel much closer

Sasuke hands run up and down her body

He hands then lingers on her breast giving light touches on her nipples

Panting harder Sasuke then kisses her breast

"Ah Sasuke wait…"

Sasuke looks up from where his head was next to her breast

"Do I hurt you?"

He sucks a bit harder

"No it's just I Ah ah I think it's a bit too fast ah"

"I was not planning on going all the way but if you want I will don't worry I will be gentle on your first"

Sasuke kisses her lips in a sweet kiss again to reassure her about his promise

Sasuke head bends down to her breast and he licks her hard nipple as one hand messages her other

He sucks her hard nipple and bits down a bit

"Ah ah Sassakeee"

Sasuke loves Sakura's moans and keeps his ministrations going to her next breast

Sakura was in bliss it felt so good she let out moans

Sasuke goes back to kissing her lips and then he jaw at her neck he then stops

His hands rub her neck

"Sakura this red mark is what I think it is?"

Sakura mind goes back to Gaara and what he did to her

"Who did that to you?"

Sasuke eyes look at her

Sakura looks down

"Did you cheat on me?"

"No No… it… I ….was"

"I can't believe you do this to me"

Sasuke lets go of Sakura and he gets out of the water

As Sasuke walks away Sakura hugs him to stop him

"Sasuke I didn't cheat it was Gaara who forced me he got in my room and he forced himself on me after I cried he felt bad apologized and left"

"That bastard Sakura I will kill him"

"No wait Sasuke don't I don't want you to do this"

"Sakura he forced himself on you He knows you are my girlfriend"

"Yes but I don't want to see you get hurt by Gaara he is very strong"  
"If you think I can't fight because of last night I was just holding back for you. Naruto thinks he has the right to hate me because of Shiho but for Gaara I won't hold back"

"Sasuke revenge is not the answer please"

"I can't get over the fact he did that to you"

"I will live I only want you to be with me lets be happy together don't dirty you hands with blood anymore"

Sasuke looks down at her hands wrapped around his waist very tight she was trembling with fear and trying to hold back tears

"Sasuke I want to be yours make me yours"

"Sakura You sure you are ready"

"Yes"

The doors slid open

"Mr. Uchiha your time is up"

Sasuke and Sakura realize they are naked

Sasuke uses his body to cover Sakura

"YES get out NOW we are almost done"

The woman walks out Sasuke gabs a few towels for Sakura and him

"Sasuke you did say you have Tattoos can I see you tattoos?"

Sasuke smirks

"They are down there close to my…"

"…"  
Sakura turn around to wrap the towel on her self

"I can show you later when we get more intimate"

.

.

.

Hinata and Shion had just seen Neji walk In the room with them.

"Neji how did you find us?"

"You have a G.P.S In your cell phone and I just got my cell and phone you guys here"

Neji was with Tenten

"Well let me tell Sakura That we are leaving"

"No need Hinata"

Hinata was already walking away and Neji, Tenten, Shion, Ino, and Hotaru follow her.

"Hina wait Sakura is with…"

All the girls and Neji look with wide eyes as Sasuke and Sakura appeared to be making out with deep passion just like they knew they end up doing after a minute or so they say

"Let's go" in a low voice

They all walk away before they get caught

Sakura breaks away for air

"Sasuke I thought I heard Hinata voice…"

Sasuke kisses her again

"Sasuke I was not done"

Kiss

"I was not done myself too"

Kiss

Sakura gives up and wraps her arms around his neck

.

.

.

_Frozen Yogurt shop_

"So Neji called you and told you I was at the spa with my friends"

"Yeah he said it was a favor he owe me for helping him out in the past, I think he felt sorry for me because I don't remember helping him in the past"

"So are you going to tell Naruto the truth? You know now that we are going out."

"Well I don't have the proof he won't believe me maybe we could just keep it a secret"

"Well I think it's okay but if Naruto finds out he will tell my parents about you and have me sent away to a private school. Plus you're older than me."

"Yeah I know they might think I'm taking advantage of you. But I can't loss you Sakura I made a promise and I will keep it"

"I know that Sasuke I made a promise to and we seal it with a kiss right, ugh I wish Naruto just get a girlfriend"

"He does have one"

"Who?"

"Amaru …."

"I meet her she was my school guide on my first day of school"

"Really, Well Naruto and Amaru were only friends for a few years but just recently became a couple"

"Well this just makes me want to kick his ass if he has a new girlfriend why does he hold on to the past"

"Because he is doing what any brother would do protect his little sister"

"Your right but I can't stand that he thinks of you like that. Do you have a little sister?"

"No just an older brother, but I have a cousin who is younger than me his name is Sai and he is just like I was when I was younger well except he has a big mouth and I just was more quite, but I see him like a little brother too we grow up together."

"Yeah he does have a big mouth"

"You know him?"

"Yeah he in my class"

"Oh what did he say to you?"

"How do you know he said anything to me?"

"Well I know Sai has a thing for green eyes he likes girls with green eye so I know he hit on you"

"Well he said if I know how to fuck because I got a good body and it must be useful something like that, I was pissed and slapped him, he said he take revenge on me soon but I have not seen anything yet but he calls me ugly or hag, bitch"

"Yeah that's Sai; he comes over to my house a lot and just likes to be an….Mom?"

"Mom?"

Sasuke gets up and walks away

I turn around and find Sasuke was looking at a beautiful woman about as old as my mom but she looked a lot like Sasuke

"Sasuke honey what a surprise I find you here I thought you hate sweets"

"Yeah I do its just I was with my girlfriend"

"Your girlfriend is here oh let me meet her"

"Yeah she is here with me Sakura"

Sakura walks up to Sasuke mom

"Mom this is Sakura"

"Sakura this is my mom"

"Hello Mrs. Uchiha"

Sakura bows a bit

"Hello Sakura oh call me Mikoto"

I did not do spelling check sorry no time

.

.

I know I have very poor English but I will try my best to fix this story, sorry

Peace and love

サクラサスケ

Review

R

E

V

I

E

W


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

Sakura's Point of View

"Mom?"

Sasuke gets up and walks away

He hugs a dark hair Woman

I turn around and find Sasuke was talking to a beautiful woman about as old as my mom but she looked a lot like Sasuke

"Sasuke honey what a surprise I find you here I thought you hate sweets"

"Yeah I do its just I was with my girlfriend"

"Your girlfriend is here oh let me meet her"

"Yeah she is here with me, Sakura"

Sakura walks up to Sasuke mom

"Mom this is Sakura"

"Sakura this is my mom"

"Hello Mrs. Uchiha nice to meet you"

Sakura bows a bit

"Hello Sakura It's nice to me you too, oh call me Mikoto"

"Mom why are you here?"

"Well I was on my way home and I thought I stop by to buy some yogurt for myself before I make dinner. Sasuke you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend I like to get to know her how about she comes home and eat dinner with us today"

"I love too but is it okay just to show up without your family knowing."

"Yes they wouldn't mind at all they be very happy to know Sasuke has a girlfriend"

Sakura blushes at this new attention she gets form Sasuke's Mom

"Sasuke has been so mean to not introduces us sooner"

Mikoto had a very kind looking eyes while she looked at Sakura

"Well just yesterday I asked her to be my girlfriend this is new to us too"

"Yes well then you love birds come with me, let's go"

"Mom Sakura has to ask for permission to come right Sakura"

Sakura looks at Sasuke with confusion then she remember Naruto

"Oh yes my family, but I'm sure they will say yes"

"You're a very responsible young girl, okay then see you at dinner"

Mikoto walks away and leave Sakura and Sasuke alone.

"Your mom is nice"

"Yeah she is"

"Do you think she likes me?"

"Are you kidding she adores you never seen her act so nice to anyone"

"Sasuke what about Naruto should we tell him about this"

"Yeah tell him you have dinner at a friend's house"

"…"

.

.

.

_Dinner time Uchiha Home_

Sakura and Sasuke were in the table waiting for the rest of the family.

Mikoto walks in

"Sasuke, could you call your brother to come to dinner?"

"Yes Mother"

Mikoto sits down

"Sakura I have never meet Sasuke girlfriends before you are the first girl I meet"

Sakura giggles

Mikoto follows her lead and giggles

"Mikoto what is all this giggles I hear"

"Fugaku honey this is Sakura She is Sasuke's girlfriend"

"Hello Sir"

Sakura gets up and bows a bit

Fugaku nods in approval and sits down

Sasuke and Itachi sit down

"Itachi we have a guest today she is Sasuke's girlfriend"

"Hello Sakura"

"Hi Itachi"

"You two know each other"

"Well from school who would not know Sakura she is very famous right now in school"

Sasuke frowns at Itachi  
"Her father is Namikaze Minato"

This gets all Uchiha's eyes on Sakura

"Really?"

Even Mikoto seemed different

"Yes he is my father"

"Well it is an honor to have you as a guest Sakura"

Sakura smiles

"Your mother was my friend in college I was the first to know about Kushina delicate pregnancy, and expressed my wish for that our sons Sasuke and Naruto would be good friends. They were born around the same time. But after that she left the town with Minato and we lost contact."

"Well I just moved here this year my parents have been working so hard that they didn't have time to watch us so our grandparents' took us in those years. I have been leaving with my grandma and Naruto was living with his grandpa during these years and came back two years ago. I kind worked in a hospital with my grandma over the summer and lived in private schools during school time and Naruto traveled the world with my grandpa and went to private schools as well during the school year. This is my first years in public school."

"Well this just so peculiar that both Kushina's and my wishes came true and you guys are friends and even better you two are a couple. I think maybe one day we could be family from what I see Sasuke really likes you"

Sakura turns red from the thought

Sasuke looks at his mom in embarrassment and sighs with a little blush in his face

Fugaku just looks at Mikoto and does the famous

"HN"

Sakura looks at Mikoto and says "Sasuke says the same thing too"

Mikoto whispers at Sakura "That is what he says if I talk too much"

They both giggle out loud and get louder HN's from their men

The Uchiha's and Sakura for the rest of the dinner just keep eating

.

.

.

Fugaku and Itachi had gone to their rooms.

Mikoto asks Sasuke

"Sasuke why don't you show Sakura your room so you two can talk and have some privacy"

Sasuke could tell what she meant but was surprised she suggest it

Sasuke just nods

Sasuke grabs Sakura's hand

"Come on Sakura"

The walk was long because everything was very big

.

.

.

_Sasuke's room_

"So what did you think?"

"It's pretty different I mean you dad is kind of quiet and your mom loves to talk. I can see you get your looks from your mom, and you're quiet like your dad. But both are very respectful"

"Yeah they are nice most of the time"

"Well at lest you have them with you I never see my parents on regular bases just every few months a year"

"You miss them don't you I even if you don't say so I can see in your eyes how much you like my mom You like her because she is always acts like a mom to you right?"

"Well I didn't know my poker face was that bad?"

"It's just that I look at you a lot I notice when your smiles are fake and real"

"I have fake smile?"

"Yeah Its kind of small and it's too perfect and your real one your eyes are closed and it very big smile its almost the same like the one you give me you gave my mom but the one you give me is always real it's the one I like the most."

"Sasuke that is some good observation what else do you like from me?"

"I like you from head to toe. Your pink hair is my favorite but because I'm an Uchiha I hate pink girly things and I like blue but I admire how it looks on you I have always admired your guts to keep your hair pink. When I met you I saw a very long pink haired girl on top of me and then I saw your green eyes which are every bight and so innocent and truthful which is why I think you close your eyes when you fake your smile because you know your eyes can't lie they are like a window to your soul. Every day I like you more If you want I can go in to detail of your body and all."

"Well I think that blue is to dull but it is kind cool that a guy like you to have such long lashes it looks a bit girl you look a lot like your mom but your body is very manly I bet when you were a baby they thought you were a girl. But your more like you dad in your presently"

"hn"

"You see your dad says that when your mom talks to much"

Sakura smiles at Sasuke

"Well let's change that instead of HN I will kiss you when you talk too much"

Sakura can't help but blush at how sexy his HN comes out

Sasuke leans down and he kisses Sakura

They are on top of his bed so Sasuke was now on top of Sakura

They kiss again like last night with a few touches from the both

Sakura wraps her slim fingers with his and they kiss some more

Sasuke pulls back from his girlfriend and looks at her eyes

"Sakura are you ready for this"

"Yes"

Sasuke bends down and kisses her neck with butterfly kisses all over her skin

Then he licks her neck

His licks turn to sucking and from sucking he bits her lightly on her sensitive parts of her skin

"Sasuke ah"

Sasuke then removes her shirts and bra

Sakura breast at the cold room make her nipples turn hard

Sasuke remove his shirt and bends down to kiss Sakura breast

His dark blue hairs lightly touch Sakura's breast as he sucks on them

Heat in Sakura's belly makes her feel hotter

As she also feels herself grow wet down there and she rubs her legs together

Sasuke hands play with her right breast and his lips suck and bit the left

"Ah AHA A"

Sakura's hands move to his hair and lightly pull at his hairs

Sasuke moans on her breast at that little pull

Sakura legs move a bit she feels weird she can't do anything Sasuke was on top of her straddling her

She moves her pelvic up and down and

Sasuke moans because she was now rubbing his cock

Sasuke stops sucking

And kisses her

Sasuke hisses at the contact

"Wait I can't control myself if you do that you're not ready yet you need…"

"I'm ready"

She moves her pelvis up again

Sasuke does the same and rubs his cock on her covered pussy

"Ah"

It felt good for both of them and they keep doing it

Sasuke kisses her again the he kisses her belly and stops at her skirt

He looks up to see a very beautiful girl blushing a dark red and still panting

Her pink hair was like a halo all over her head her eyes were a dark green now

Sasuke pulls down her skirt and his hands linger at her black tong

Her breath is in her throat as he removes her last garment

Sasuke opens her legs with his two hands and stares at her pussy

Sakura feels a bit shy at this and tries to close them

Sasuke stops her and keeps them open

"Sakura don't close your legs we have not even finished"

Sakura pouts and gives Sasuke her best angry look

Which Sasuke thinks this makes her look hotter

"It's not fair you see me all naked and you still have your pants on"

He gets off the bed and takes off his pants and boxers reveling his boner

"Is it always that size?"

"Only when I'm excited"

It was very big to Sakura thought it was like 9 inches

But then again she was a virgin

She also sees his tattoos next to his navel they were kanji

団扇 and 力

He climbs in bed and then his girlfriend in fear jumps up and covers her self

"Sasuke I THINK it's a bit too big it won't fit"

"Relax I won't do it yet first you need a warm up to make this easier for you"

Sasuke bends down and kiss her lips and his tongue slips in and Sakura plays with him too

While his lower parts rubbed Sakura pussy with his cock

Sakura and Sasuke moan at this contact and keep a steady pace

Sasuke squeezes her breast more bring Sakura more pleaser

Sasuke hand travels down to her pussy and rubs her folds

Sakura moans louder

Playing with her cunt she feels a bit lit headed

Then he sticks a finger in her

"aha Sasuke ah"

Sasuke pumps a slow pace in and out

He then adds a second

"AH AH ah"

His pace grows faster and he adds a third finger

"Sasuke I ah ah"

His rate was now merciless and fast at an unsteady pace

Sakura warm juices spill out

As Sakura regains herself Sasuke places his tip at her entrance

"Tell me when"

Sakura nods

He thrust his dick all the way but he covers her mouth with his kisses

Sasuke brakes thru her virgin barrier and a bit of blood comes out

Sakura feels the pain and all the pleasure from before disappears

Tears stream down her cheeks and she tries to hold the pain in

Sasuke kisses her cheeks and licks away her tears

"AH"

Sasuke does not move he waits for her

"Are you ready? Or does it still hurt?"

His eyes held concern for her

He was about to pull out but she wraps her legs on his torso

She bits her lower lip

She nods her head even if it still hurts

"I don't feel pain"

Sasuke moves in and out with a slow rate

Sakura lets out a few moans as Sasuke thrust in and out

Her nails dig at Sasuke back

As his rate increased

After a while Sakura moves her hips to she was getting more pleasure now and Sasuke picks up his speed

"AH AH faster ah ah ah Harder Sasuke ah ah ah"

They were one going in sync

Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke neck and Sasuke grabs her hips to help her move at his rate.

Sasuke mouth kissed her neck then nibbles her ear

They were still exploring their bodies to find out what pleases them the most

"Sakura I'm going to come"

Sasuke was grunting now he was drenched in sweat and their bodies glazed with it.

"Sasuke aha ah"

Sasuke eyebrows were knitted together in pleasure but he was still holding back for Sakura tonight was her pleasure night.

Sakura feels herself come and her first orgasms starts

Sasuke keeps going and orgasms after her

He grunts and his hot seed spills in her

He pulls out and collapses on her and the young girl yelps at the new weight on her

"Sakura can I lay here a bit"

His head was on her breast and he was hugging her tight

"Sure"

"I love you Sakura"

"I love you too"

They both fall asleep from this after

サクラサスケ

Peace and love

I know I have very poor English but I will try my best to fix this story, sorry

Review

R

E

V

I

E

W


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

**.**

**.**

**There will be a time skip from Saturday to Friday**

_Konoha High School_

Sasuke was walking down the school hall it was packed even in the morning but he was only looking for his girlfriend.

In the sea of people he sees the pink haired girl that he never admits but just her smile alone made his heart skip a beat.

Sasuke Uchiha was in love.

But He was willing to show that she was his.

Sneaking up on her.

Sasuke picks up his girlfriend and hugs her

"Good morning beautiful"

Sasuke puts her down.

Sakura kisses her boyfriend on the lips

"Good morning Sasu-cakes"

Sasuke flinches at his new name and Sakura just said it in front of everyone

Sasuke whispers in Sakura's ear

"I thought that was my secret nickname no one suppose to know"

Sakura smiles

"Sorry it's just when you hug me I forget, it's like we are alone plus that face you make is so cute I can't believe you smile just for me like that."

Sasuke frowns he does not like to be called cute he did not even notice he was smiling

"Sakura today is our first week as boyfriend and girlfriend I think we should go out again and celebrate, I don't have football practice so we have more time."

"True it is today our first week together, Okay then."

Sasuke looks at his green eyed girlfriend and she smile at him.

He bends down and Sakura stands on her tippy toes.

Sasuke and Sakura were about to kiss again.

"Hey Uchiha"

Sasuke and Sakura turn around to find Yahiko

Yahiko was with his girlfriend Konan

"Yahiko what the he…"

"If you are done sucking her face, there is a meeting about the school's football team today before the bell rings like In a few minutes lets go before it starts"

Sasuke looks at Yahiko like he is the one to talk he had seen

Yahiko "suck" Konan's face a lot more then he can count

"Yeah sure, I have to go baby; I will call you later Saki!"

Sasuke follows his football leader and leaves Sakura and Konan alone

Sasuke turns around and looks at Konan with doubt then just shrugs his shoulders

_What does she want with Sakura?_

.

.

.

Sakura was still staring at her boyfriends back

Konan was also still staring at her boyfriend

"Sakura didn't you tell your boyfriend you're in the cheer squad yet"

"No"

"Why not?"

Sakura looks away in embarrassment  
"I want to surprise him about it in the next game, we been going out and I want to cheer for him when he plays I'm not into the whole cheer thing but I love him a lot."

"Well it's only been a since Monday that you started cheer practice. I doubt you can remember all the cheers for next week."

"No I did, plus Temari has helped me a lot she knows so much!"

"I have to admit you're very strong but I still have my doubts that you can compete with the other girls"

"True I have never been in a cheerleading squad; I have only done gymnastics from since I learned how to walk."

Gaara, Sai, Kiba and other boys were attracted by the loud girls who were yelling at each other

"Well yeah that's true Namikaze I have no doubt you are good but I want to see the routines you can do. I like to see what you got."

"Tell me when"

"Now"

"Location?"

"School auditorium"

"Who will be there because I don't want anyone to know about this…?"

"Amaru, Hanabi, Kin, Tayuya, Hotaru, Hinata, Shion, Ino but they can keep the secret"

Sakura thought about it while she looked at Konan

"Okay but only a quickie…"

Some guys spit out there juice

Konan and Sakura turn around to find

Sai Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, Gaara Sabaku with nose bleeds and juice on the floor

They seemed to be listen to only the last part and thought the girls were talking about having sex

Sakura and Konan raise their eyebrows and just walk away

"I have to buy a new camera" Kiba says as he still thinks the two girl were talking about sex

"That was something I never saw coming no wonder she never liked me it all makes sense it was not me it was her"

Sai walks away happy to know that the only girl to reject him was gay

Gaara rolls his eyes at the Uchiha and just lets it go

Gaara knows they weren't talking about sex but the thought of Sakura doing that was just overwhelming

"I have to get Sakura I can't let Uchiha have her"

Gaara looks at the pink haired beauty walk away

_Football field_

"Nagato, Itachi, Hidan, Kisame, Shikamaru, Chouji, Deidara, Sasori, Kimimaro, Neji, Kankurou, Naruto, Sasuke, Utakata have all been told Saturday we have a game with our schools rivals"

"What about the new team members Suigetsu Hōzuki, Jugo Kami, Haku Yoku, Sai Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, Gaara Sabaku no, Shino Aburame, Rock Lee will they play?"  
"No not yet but they must show up to support the team and in case any thing happens to other team members."  
"Is it all?"

"Yes, then it clear"

"Yes Sir"

"Dismissed"

Everyone exit's the room

.

.

.

"Sasuke hey hold up"

Sasuke turns around to see Neji

"Neji hey what's up?"

"Well you know I just want to know are you busy right now?"

"Neji if you are asking me on a date I already told you I'm not gay!"

"No you smart ass I just want to ask you. Well everyone wants to know why you don't hang out with us anymore?"

"Oh that well I been busy"

"With?"

"…"

Sasuke points out to a crowd of people

Neji then sees a pink haired girl

She was talking to Hinata, Ino, Shion, and Tenten.

Her smile was big and her giggles were very loud

Everyone seemed to like her

"You're in love with her?"

"Yeah, when she's trying to be cute with me, she sticks her bottom lip out, pouting and making cute noises. I do whatever she asks that way. I love how her underwear and bra always have to match. Even when all we're doing is going to the corner store. When we're hanging out alone at home, she will run at top speed across a room and jump into my arms. With no explanations not that She needs one to do it but, just a full-on leaps and straddles me. She is very smart and always has things to say. Her heart is so pure."

"It's like we knew each other in anther life"

"Uchiha is in love and I can't believe it but you have a frown on your face"

"Yeah but don't tell Naruto He still hates me"

"This is why you're unhappy because of Naruto"

"Yeah"

"Sasuke"

Neji and Sasuke turn around to find Itachi

"Itachi what is it?"

"Well I have something you might want to see"

"I got all I want already"

"Not from what I see you still want to fix your broken relationship with Naruto don't you?"  
Itachi looks at Sakura

"You have to see that person first."

Sasuke looks at his older brother and reads the note

"What the fuck how did you get this?"

Neji looks at Sasuke and his note

Itachi walks away

"Sasuke can you trust him?"

.

.

.

_School Auditorium_

Konan and all the girls look in amazement as Sakura does the routine precise

"Wow Sakura you are so in for this game"

"Yeah I think she should be on top of the pyramid"

"She is the lightest from all the girls and she will be easier to carry"

"Okay then its settled Kin your off the top Sakura will take your place"

Konan smiles

"Okay girls from the top lets go again"

.

.

.

_After school_

Sasuke gets on his bike and rides off

Naruto looks on

"Sasuke is going to die like that if he keeps driving like that fast"

Itachi walks up to Naruto

"Oh that Sasuke he just can't wait to see Shiho"

Naruto looks at Itachi

"What he went to see Shiho?"

"Yeah I gave him her address and he just ran after her"

"That bitch still dares to see her"

Itachi touches Naruto's arm

"I thought he was going out with Sakura?"

Naruto doesn't seem to notice Itachi's sarcasm

"I going to kill him Itachi give me the address to where they meet"

"Sure here"

"Thanks Itachi I owe you"

"Yeah later"

Itachi smirks

"Two down but two more to go where is that red head bitch right now?"

.

.

.

"Sakura this is your uniform for the cheer squad fresh and new"  
"Thanks Konan"

Sakura puts it in her bag

"See you later Sakura"

"Later Konan"

Sakura looks at the phone no massages from Sasuke and he had not showed up yet

She tries calling but his phone says busy

"Sasuke where are you I thought this was important to you"

.

.

.

_Uchiha Home_

Sakura knocks on the door

After a few more knock the door opens

"Hello Sakura are you here for my brother right come on in"

Sakura is pulled in by Itachi

Itachi locks his door

"Itachi is Sasuke here?"

"No"

"OH then I will just go home then."

"Wait don't you want to stay, instead of just worrying about Sasuke you can wait here for him"

"I feel weird here alone"

"Don't feel bad it's just you and me I got some Rice dumplings!"

"Itachi you really like them don't you"

"Well you do too"

"Yeah but for an Uchiha its funny for you to like something so sweet even your mom says so"  
"Well I like you too but that doesn't make me less of a man"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Itachi

_Was he just hitting on me?_

Itachi fingers cresses her hair, and his nose smells it

"Your still smell like cherries and Yes I was hitting on you"

_What the fuck now he reads minds?_

"Itachi you're nice but I have a boyfriend already"  
Itachi nods

"But like always you still smell like my brother"

Itachi walks away from her to the other side of the room

"Do you still not remember me?" Itachi asked

He turned around and his face showed misery  
"No, but how did you know my name at the party I never told you before?"  
"The same reason you know mine. How do you know mine?"

"I don't know it's just when I see your face I see Itachi"

_And my head hurts_

"Just for a moment think Sakura"

"Just tell me. You seem to know I'm just confused but you knew and hid it from me"  
"Follow me and I will show you"

"Itachi what are you going to show me?"

"The truth"

.

.

.

_Itachi's room_

Sakura was In Itachi room

"I never been here before I would know"  
"I know, you never been in my house before we meet somewhere else"

"Where did we meet?"

Itachi pulls out a picture

It had Sakura and Itachi

Sakura at age 7 and Itachi at age 9 with the hospital background

"I would so remember that, I could have not forgotten that. This can't be real?"

"It's real I still got the film"

"That hospital is my grandmothers' hospital. I can't believe I forget"

"Well that was the day I was released from the hospital and your were with your grandmother"

"Hey that necklace I have it o.m.g. but I always use to wonder who gave it to me"

"I gave it to you before we left as keep sake and a promise"

"Yeah it was a promise but for what?"

"You promise you marry me"

"I don't remember your parents or Sasuke"

"An escort picked me up that day; I was living with my Uncle at the time"

Sakura looks at the picture again and she sees her 7 year old self holding 9 year old Itachi's hand

They were smiling

"Oh my God …."

"You remember?"  
"No I can't remember"

Sakura grabs her head

"No I can't remember because it's going to hurt I know. It will"

Tears roll out of Sakura's eyes

Sakura gets up and walks away from Itachi

"Sakura …"

Itachi cough's as he looks at Sakura

"Itachi you're going to die"

Sakura faints before she can finish

Itachi was fast to react and caught Sakura

He lays her on his bed

.

.

.

Sasuke arrives at the house

He had never been here but it was kind of big

"Shiho!"

The blonde girl was watering the plants

She was wearing a bikini that was not good for covering her body

"Sasuke you came"

Shiho runs up to Sasuke and hugs him

"Itachi told me you come I been waiting for your return"

"Shiho what did Itachi tell you?"

"That you came to my house just for me"

"Well I really came for someone else"

"Who?"  
"Naruto"

Shiho lets go of Sasuke in disgust

"His not here"

"Yeah I know"

Sasuke grabs her arms firm

And leans down so they are inches apart

"Sasuke that hurts"

"No, it hurts me more just to look at you"

Tears roll down her face

"Sasuke if you don't let go I will scream"

"You always were a good actress"

Shiho giggles and rolls her eyes

"Yeah I know, just like you when you played with other girls hearts"

Sasuke pushes Shiho on the floor

"See I'm not that good of an actor I can't seem to hide this hatred I have for you Bitch"

Shiho looks at Sasuke in confusion

Naruto was looking thru the holes in the gates with Neji

"Neji why do I have to see?"

"Just watch Naruto and be quite"

Naruto keeps watching

"Itachi said you had changed your mind"

"Yes I want you to tell Naruto the truth"

"Fuck no"

"Shiho"

"Why would I do that?"

"It was wrong for you to play with him like that. Naruto thinks that I kissed you and now he hates me"

"Oh that well that's what I wanted for Naruto to hate you"

"For Naruto, to hate me. Why would you like that?"

"Yeah since you didn't want to kiss me but you did sleep with more girls then you can count"

"…"

Sasuke looks at Shiho in disgust

"I knew that Naruto was at the party but I wanted him to suppose you kissed me. I hated that you always left without sleeping with me but you fucked girl's names you didn't even know!"

"You were my best friends girlfriend I never do that to Naruto"

"Yeah well I felt like shit when you rejected me so I planned to spike your drink to get you so drunk you try to sleep with me. But even with the pill you still rejected me so I did everything to hurt you."

"You're a bitch"

"Yeah well you were too, when I heard Naruto come back from buying your coffee I kissed you and after that well you know the rest Naruto came in …"

"Why you have to hurt Naruto?"

"He was also on my nerves he never even kiss me or do anything to me he was just too shy"

"He was been a gentlemen to you, He liked you too much to treat you like a slut"

"Well that's the opposite of what I wanted, I like you more"

"You're pitiful I can't even look at you or listen to another word from you"

Sasuke turns around to leave

"Sasuke wait…"

"I just wanted Naruto to know the truth so we could be friends again but you're a lost cause Shiho."

"I'm not Naruto's girlfriend anymore why won't you like me now?"

"Because he already has a girlfriend"

"Naruto?"

"Naruto! You heard it all?"

_So this is why Itachi sent me_

Shiho looks away

"Sasuke how could you do this to me? Why you bring Naruto here?"

Sasuke walks away from them

Naruto looks at Sasuke walk away

Shiho looks away from him again

"Shiho, why did you do this to me?"

"Naruto I lied to you get over it? But if you're still don't believe me I could kiss you and it would mean nothing to me"

Shiho kissed Naruto

Naruto still had feeling for her and kisses her back

She wraps her arm around him likening that Naruto reacted to her

"Naruto this is what I wanted for you to kiss me back like this"

Naruto kisses Shiho again

"Naruto…"

Naruto and Shiho turn around to find a red head with tears in her eyes

"Amaru?"

"Naruto how could you?"

Amaru slaps Naruto across the face.

Naruto looks away in shame

"Oh God how many more times will I hear those words? How could you? How could y…"

Amaru slaps Shiho arcos the face too

"Amaru wait it's not like that"

"Naruto don't talk to me it over I'm breaking up with you. I saw it all you kissed her back you still have feelings for her."

Naruto bends over and hits the ground with his fist

His best friend was still mad at him and now Amaru was upset with him

"Fuck"

To make it worst he was still in love with Shiho

Shiho hugs Naruto

"Naruto I got something to make you feel better come on lets go inside my house"

.

.

.

_**I don't know if I explained it right okay**_

_**Itachi gave Sasuke Shiho's address with a plan for Naruto to show up hear Shiho confess what really happen that night.**_

_**Sasuke and Neji go to Shiho's home Neji stays out side to stop Naruto before going to see Shiho**_

_**Neji tells Naruto the plan and they both wait outside the gates close Sasuke and Shiho.**_

_**Naruto ends up hearing it all and finds out Shiho was the one who kissed Sasuke because she hates Sasuke for rejecting her**_

_**Naruto even thought he knows what Shiho did he still harbors' feelings for her.**_

_**Sasuke and Neji leave**_

_**Sasuke feels a bit pissed off that Naruto believed Shiho instead of his best friend but he feels it's his fault too for being known as a womanizer and leaves feeling bad as well. But happy Naruto knows the truth.**_

_**Amaru was told by Itachi the whereabouts' of Naruto and shows up to find Naruto and Shiho making out**_

_**Naruto does not run after Amaru because he can't lie to her.**_

サクラサスケ

Peace and love

I know I have very poor English but I will try my best to fix this story, sorry

Review

R

E

V

I

E

W


	15. Chapter 15

S**akura has a dream about the events in her past like a flash back**

_Tsunade's Office_

Sakura was with her grandmother reading about the human body.

Someone knocks on the door

"Come in."

"Doctor Tsunade the new patient you need to see him, what he has is not in our data books"

"Take me with him now!"

Sakura follows her Grandmother.

But she carries her brown teddy with her.

No one seems to notice her since she is so tiny

But they know who she is they are use to having her around

_Room 214_

Sakura and her grandma walk in.

Sakura see's a pale boy with black hair on the bed

He seemed to be asleep.

Tsunade had done all kinds of test on him.

Then after a few hours she stopped.

"Hello"

"Hello Doctor"

"Uchiha Obito is this boy your son?"

"No he is my brother's son, I'm only his uncle"

"I found the problem but I need a word with you alone first…"

The dark haired boy gets up looks at Tsunade.

"I can hear it now; I already know what you will say, so say it now!"

His slight outburst caused The boy to start wheezing with pain.

His hand was on his chest.

"Itachi don't overdo it she only wants to help!"

Obito grabs Itachi arm but he pushes him away.  
"Clam down or I will have you put to sleep!"

"Get out just leave me alone!"

_Itachi was his name and he thinks he is going to die!_

_But his words were strong but his eyes showed panic._

_Even I can tell he is just scared._

Tsunade walks out of the room.

"I will go now for now, but talk to me when you're ready"

Obito runs after her

The door closes after him.

"Lady Tsunade please tells me is he okay…"

Sakura never heard anyone dare yell at her grandmother.

Sakura stares at the black haired boy his hair was short.

He was older then Sakura but he looks far beyond his years.

He did not seem to notice Sakura.

"I'm going to die"

Warm tears spilled out of his eyes.

Weeping he griped the sheets from the bed.

Sakura feels really awful now.

She knew she should not be there but she felt really guilty she was listening to his private conversation.

"Itachi…"

Itachi looks up and finally see's the pink haired girl

"Who are you?"

Itachi looks at the pink haired girl.

"The tall blonde lady is my grandmother she is your doctor."

"I think you should leave."

"I can do as I please my grandmother is the owner."

"Anyone ever told you how annoying you squeaky voice is?"

"Well yeah but most of the time I just beat them up for picking on me"

Itachi stares at the girl.

If she was trying to scare him but it was not working.

"Your just a little girl what do you know about me or anything, go play with you stuffed animal somewhere else."

"I live here with my grandma so deal with it"

"HN"

Itachi frowns and looks away from Sakura

_She's kind of appealing for a small schoolgirl. What am I say she is just some snobby kid._

Sakura walks up to Itachi and sits on the chair to have eye contact with him.

"I wish you stop frowning it makes you look older then you are"

Itachi stares at her green eyes.

"Why do you care, if I like frown or not?"

"Because, you're cute. I think you look better if you smile."

"I would smile if you leave now."

She giggles "Very funny it's not like you can kick me out on your own"

"I just found out that I will die but if I do I'm sure I don't want you to be the last thing I see."

"Look it's not like you have A.I.D.S, it's just some disease no one knows about yet. I saw my grandma when she made the tablets. She said it was to prolog your life."

"What good does it do if I will die soon?"

"You're wrong you can live long enough so that we can find a cure for you."

"We? Like you mean yourself include?"

"Yeah I always wanted to become a Medical Doctor myself too, and the first thing I will do is find you a cure if no one else does. But my grandma is one of the best doctors in the whole world, so have some faith in her."

Sakura smiles at Itachi

"It's like you're an angel"

"A what?"

"Well you know those that deliver the news that you're going to die. Like an angel of death."

"I guess I see my grandma do it all the time. Most of the time she save lives but I feel like the one who chooses is God not her."

Itachi realize she has seen more than a girl her age should see.

"I guess been in this hospital all the time you grow kind of spiritual in a way. My grandma always says I put in the stitches and God grows back the skin. I see older people come in and die from heart attacks then in the next room a baby was just born."

"The hospital is like a yin and yang right?"

"Yeah death and life are always present. My heartbreaks when I see someone die but I become so happy when I see a baby been born."

"I just wish I didn't have to know the date. It's like someone puts an expired date on you like the food."

Itachi looks out his window

The door opens

A blonde haired boy with blue eyes walks in.

"Saki Grandma said we are having lunch in a few minutes hurry up"

"I'm coming Naru just hold on."

Sakura gets off the chair

"Itachi I have to go but I will come back when my grandma does"

Sakura walks out the room

.

.

.

"Grandma I finished my food are we going to see Itachi now?"

"I already sent them a letter."

"What you did?"

Sakura looks worried.

"Saki, are you alright?"  
Naruto looks at his sister

"Yeah I just want to go out for air."

Sakura walks out of the room.

"What's up her?"

"…"

.

.

.

"Room 213, room 214"

Sakura walks in the room.

He was not in his bed anymore.

"Itachi?"

Itachi was leaning on the window

It looks like he was about to jump

"No!"

Sakura grabs Itachi and pulls him down from the window

"Itachi don't kill yourself please"

Sakura had pulled Itachi and he fell on top of her.

"Sakura I wasn't going to jump I was just looking out the window"

Sakura had tears in her eyes

"I told you I hate when people die I thought you were going to jump"

"I was only looking at the cherry blooms trees"

Sakura hugs Itachi.

Itachi feels different and hugs her back

"It's okay"

.

.

.

Sakura was sitting on Itachi bed across him.

Itachi preferred the window but Sakura was scared they fall off.

"Did you have lunch yet?"

"Yeah my uncle got me some."

"You seem happier then before."

"Well I just found out something."

"What did you find?"

Sakura looks at Itachi with her huge green eyes.

"The girl I like, Likes me back."

"Really wow Itachi is she your girlfriend yet."

"No not yet she is still too shy."

"Well whoever you chose I bet she is very pretty."

"She is beautiful."

.

.

.

_One week later_

"Uchiha, you're free to go"

"Doctor he can finally go home now?"

"Yes he is free to go home but he must come back every month to get a check up and he must keep taking his medicine. I have explained everything to you right. Well good bye."

Tsunade Walks out of the room

"Itachi I will go call the cab so we can go home"

"Okay Uncle"

Obito walks out of the room

.

.

.

Itachi and Obito were about to leave.

"Itachi wait!"

Itachi turns around to see Sakura

"Sakura"

Sakura hugs Itachi really tight.

"Sakura can't breathe"

Sakura lets go of him

"Sorry"

"It's okay."

Itachi looks at his Uncle pack his things in the Taxi

"Itachi what was this chain for Naruto gave it to me and said you gave me it"

Sakura was wearing a small silver chain with a little green star.

Itachi pulls it out

"I like how it matches your eyes"

Sakura looks at Itachi

"I don't have anything for you"

"Well I have to go but I want something only you can give me."

"What could I give you?"

Itachi leans down and kisses Sakura's cheek

"I want to marry me when we grow up"

"What? I- how can I give you…"

"Uncle Do you have your camera?"

Obito looks at the children and smiles.

"Itachi I got the camera with me"

"Can you take a photo of Saki and me?"  
"Yeah"

Obito pulls out the camera and aims

"Smile!"

Sakura blushes a bit red

Itachi was holding her hand.

_snap_

.

.

.

Sakura wakes up

"Itachi!"

She grabs her head.

_Fuck my head hurts ow how could I have forgotten about this?_

"Sakura your awake"

"Itachi…"

For a moment Sakura thinks

_Itachi_

_Itachi_

_Itachi_

"Itachi your alive you're still alive"

Sakura gets off the bed and runs to hug him.

"You're remembered?"

"Yeah I think when you showed me that picture it all came to me but I kind of blacked out in shock"

Sakura lets go of Itachi

"How did you even forget?"

"I don't know yet it's just seemed like a black haze my past it's like I forget some parts of my life."

"Glad you remember but wait did you forget something?"

"No I have not"

Itachi look at Sakura and shows her the picture.

Sakura looks at the green star and remembers the kiss.

_I want to marry me when we grow up._

"That was just I can't really marry you."

"Why not?"

"Because I have a boyfriend and you know it, I was seven."

"I was your first boyfriend and we never broke up!"

"Yeah true I remember that to but still you have a girlfriend and I have Sasuke."

"I broke up with Hana already."

"I love Sasuke!"

Itachi looks away

"Do you have any idea where your boyfriend is right now?"

Sakura looks at Itachi with confusion

"Well did you call him?"

"Yeah but he was busy"

"Well yeah he must be when he went to visits Shiho."

"How do you know that?"

"I gave him the Address and he ran after her he didn't even call you. Well you can't call someone when you have your arms around them right."

"You're lying."

"Sakura I don't have to lie about something I have proof about."

Itachi give Sakura his phone

Sakura looks at the screen

It was a picture of Sasuke with his hands grabbing Shiho shoulders and he looked like he was about to kiss her.

"Sasuke what, why he…"

Sakura runs out of Itachi's room to leave

With tears, in her eyes.

Itachi grabs Sakura before she leaves the house

"Itachi let me go I don't want to see anyone right now"

"Sakura I still love you."

"Itachi don't be so mindless you say I'm your girlfriend but just last week you were dating Hana. Don't give me that I love you shit."

"She was just a past time I broke up with her for you. But Sasuke looks for Shiho even if he says he doesn't like her."

Itachi leans down to kiss Sakura.

Sakura puts her hand in his face and pushes him away.

"Don't think I drop that low."

Itachi grabs Sakura's hands and pulls them up over her head while he pushes her on the wall.

"Itachi let go of me"

"Sakura I have to do this. I could have done it while you slept but I respected you."

"Itachi?"

Itachi lets go of Sakura

"Mom when you get home?"

"Oh just right now but I heard your voice and someone else."

"Oh yeah Sakura's here with me."

Mikoto looks at Sakura.

"Sakura were you crying?"

Mikoto was carrying bags with her form shopping

"No its just allergies."

"Really to what?"

"_Weasels."_

"What?"

"I suppose I just have to go home and rest I must just be tried. That my eyes water."

"Bye Mikoto."

"Bye Sakura. I wish you stayed."

Sakura walks out the door.

_Outsider the Uchiha house_

Sasuke was just getting off his bike.

He pulls off the helmet.

Neji had just gone home so Sasuke was alone.

Sasuke looks up when he hears the door slam.

"Sakura when you get here?"

Sakura looks at Sasuke but she was fuming.

"Sasuke…"

"Sakura!"

Sakura turns around to see Itachi.

"My phone you still have it."

Sakura looks at her palms and sure enough she had his phone maybe it was from the shock she forgot to give it back to him.

"Why do you have his phone?"

Sakura turns around to look at Sasuke.

"Here look for yourself."

Sasuke looks at the screen.

"Itachi you are an idiot why would you do that?"

Itachi smirks at Sasuke.

His plan had fallen apart.

"Well this is what a friend of mine sent me."

"Itachi cut the crap I have friends who can prove this is a lie."

"I'm going home."

Sakura walks away.

Sasuke runs after her but Itachi blocks his way.

"Move over."

Itachi pushes Sasuke away and run to Sakura.

"Sakura need a ride home I don't mind."

"No she doesn't need you I can take her home myself. I'm her boyfriend so get lost and find your Hana to play with."

"I was her boyfriend first."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

.

"Itachi, that doesn't count."

"But you promised me."

"Sakura what is my brother saying. How did you guys really meet?"

"8 years, before she meet you. I asked her to be my girlfriend. She and I never broke up."

"Sakura, why didn't you tell me?"

"Are you both for real, I didn't even remember that part of my life till today and even now it's still fogy to me.. I was a little kid. What is worst Itachi did and never told me and you Sasuke are visiting Shiho the girl you said never liked but in that picture you even look like you're about to kiss her."

Sakura pushes both Uchiha's out of her way.

"No wait Shiho and I were just talking about the night Naruto misunderstood what really happened, Naruto and Neji where there they heard it all lets go ask them now and they will tell you the truth."

"Really so Naruto knows the truth about Shiho?"

"Yeah, Naruto's not mad anymore."

Sakura smiles and hugs Sasuke.

"We can now go out like a normal couple."

Itachi starts coughing.

He was on the floor bent over.

"Itachi! Are you okay?"

Itachi looks up and smiles

"Yeah I just have a cold."

Blood was coming out of his nose and ears.

Sakura and Sasuke gasp out loud.

"You're bleeding. I will call an ambulance."

Sasuke pulls out his phone and dials 911

"911, what's your emergency?"

"This Sasuke Uchiha get me help my brother is dyeing I need you to come right now to our house."

"I sent help already on the way. Hold on Mr. Uchiha."

Sakura was holding Itachi head on her lap.

He was already passed out.

Sakura remember why she forgot it all because she found out Itachi was going to die before he reach adult hood.

The pain was so great she made herself forget about it all.

.

.

.

Sakura and Sasuke were in the waiting room.

A doctor steps out.

"Mr. Uchiha your brother has not been taking his medication. This almost caused him to have a heart attack."

"What?"

"But he will be fine in a few hours. He seemed to only stop taking them a week ago."

"Thank you Doctor."

"Do you have any idea why?"

"No."

"Can we go in to see him?"

"Yes he said he wants to see Sakura."

Sakura looks at Sasuke and Sasuke nods.

.

.

.

Itachi's room

Sakura walks in.

Itachi was connected to an I.V. and an oxygen mask.

His heart rate was kind of getting on Sakura nerves

_Beep beep beep_

"I hate the noise when I come in this room."

Itachi looked to be sound asleep.

Sakura looks at his face.

It was a lot older then before when he was nine his body barely reached past half the bed. Now he was a seventeen year old man.

Sakura grabs his hand it felt so weird to be here holding his hand.

Sakura bends down to kiss him cheek.

When she pulls away Itachi hand pulls her down.

"It's funny you use to that all the time when I was in bed. I always pretend I was asleep and you kiss me."

"Itachi you were awake?"

"Yeah I was."

"Why you stop taking your pills?"

"I didn't want them anymore."

"Itachi they keep you alive."

"No you do."

"Itachi don't be stupid why you stop you could have died."

"I stopped because they have side effects I can't stand."

"What kind?"

"I can get a …"

"What?"

"I feel sexually deprived with them."

"What?"

"I can't get a boner when I take them."

"Itachi you are a bigger idiot then I thought."

"I did it for you Sakura. That night you came over and told me and my parents you were going out with Sasuke. I was so angry I thought it would be best if I just end my life. So I stopped taking the pills knowing you didn't remember me I could not stand it."

"Itachi don't this to us. Your family loves you, Sasuke love you very much I know by the way he talks about you. Even Hana does to I think it was wrong for you break up with her like that."

Tears roll down Sakura's eyes.

"I forgot about you because it hurt too much to think about you. I was in pain just to remember about it. Just please take your pills."

"But when I take those pills I feel like my body goes numb from the anesthetic in it. I can't feel anything. Even if it's very pain full I prefer when I don't take the pills. Because I can feel myself react to you. I'm still in love with you Sakura."

"If you die for a reason like that I won't forgive you."

"You don't understand what it's like to have this illness. I know the date I will die. Form what the doctor's say it's in 6 years"

"What who told you?"

"One of the best doctor's in the world, Tsunade."

Sakura looks at Itachi in dismay.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"This why I prefer to die now then to know I never will do anything important in life. I will die with no family that will take my place."

"You can't have children?"

"I can have them; I just wanted to have them with you. But you don't want to."

"Itachi you know as well as I do you already have many girls who would have you children."

"But not one of them will ever be like you."

"Hana seems nice."

"But I don't love her."

"Well I love Sasuke."

"You made a promise to marry me."

"I remember I made a promise to find a cure you asked me to marry you I never promised."

"Well maybe you can't remember right. I don't care if you don't find a cure just as long as you marry me. I would die happy."

"Itachi don't make this hard. I love you but not like this. You're like a big brother to me. Just don't give up on life like this I knew from the moment I saw you on the hospital bed, when you yelled at my grandma your eyes where full of fear even if you don't admit it I know your scared, even I get scared about death sometimes I fear someone will call me and tell me my parents died or my brother was in a car crash or even me. But still if you have the opportunity to live don't give it up. Itachi don't smack life in face and give up the opportunity it's giving you to see your family doing well. You got your mother who is very nice and your father and your brother all care for you even your uncle Obito he does too, even your friends at school, everyone cares for you. Most important I care for you very much it hurts to know I will say good bye to you if you keep this up."

Sakura looks out the window still holding Itachi hand she squeezes it.

"Sakura I won't give up, don't worry I will try hard to live longer for you."

Itachi pulls on her hand and gives her a kiss on her fingers.

Sakura's tears spill as she looks at Itachi.

She bends down to hug him.

"Sakura you still hug to tight can't breathe."

"Your an idiot for saying this when my hugs come from the foundation of my heart."

Itachi could not believe it he was smiling again but a really one not a fake one.

Itachi sighs

_I really fell in love with this one_

サクラサスケ

Peace and love

I know I have very poor English but I will try my best to fix this story, sorry

Review

R

E

V

I

E

W


	16. Chapter 16

**Saturday Game Night**

**Sasuke point of view**

_Where could she be now?_

_She called me this morning says she show up to my game and she even said she be early._

I look at the crowd of people but I don't see her.

Normal point of view

"Half time breaks!"

Yahiko walks up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke what the fuck is wrong with you? Can't you see this game is our ticket to enter the finals?

"Sorry."

All his team members look at Sasuke in surprise.

"Eh? Sasuke did he just apologize to someone?"

"Sasuke sorry won't fix it."

Yahiko walks away pissed.

Naruto looks at Sasuke.

_Maybe it's about yesterday._

"Sasuke are you okay?"

Sasuke looks up at Naruto.

_What Naruto speaks again to Me.?_

"Yeah? Have you seen Sakura?"

"No I haven't seen her this morning she went over to some Temari's house and she didn't come back home all day."

"Hn."

_Even if she says she it's not like that. I know Gaara likes her. Ah damn now I can't consecrate on the game knowing Gaara is close to her. Thanks Naruto for the information.  
_

Naruto walks back to Neji.

"Did you take to him?"

"Yeah, I think he will be just fine."

Neji and the rest of the team look at Sasuke.

"Good to know your pep talk helped him."

Naruto looks at Sasuke grabbing his head and then he pulls on his hair.

"…"

"Just what the hell is your kind of pep talk?"

Yahiko looks at Naruto.

"Just as long as it does not cost us the game Naruto I won't blame you.

Naruto yelps

"Oh shit I'm dead"

The whole team moves away from Naruto.

.

.

.

Then loud music plays.

As the announcer, says.

"Welcome our new cheer team mates as they cheer for the first time for our team K.H.S.!"  
All the guys look at the girls.

"Well this is my favorite part of the game!"  
"Yeah"

"Fucking sexy bitch's tonight."

"Yeah they are…"

"Hey that pink haired girl on top is your sister right Naruto?"

Naruto looks in shock.

"…."

"Sakura!"

Sakura blows a kiss at the Sasuke.

"I always like girls on top."

Hidan gets death stares from Naruto and Sasuke.

"On top of the pyramid you guys are very dirty minded fucks."

Hidan walks away from them.

After the cheers were done, and the girls step away from the field.

Sasuke watched in amazement as Sakura did her parts perfectly.

She smiled and the crowd cheered too when she did the back flip perfectly almost too good for a cheerleader more like…

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke looks in front of him

Sakura was in her red uniform.

It was a short red and black skirt.

And a small red top which exposed her belly and a bit of her cleavage.

"Sakura you didn't tell me cheered before."

"Yeah I never did before."

"Then how did you?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I was a gymnast before I always done summersaults and back flips just never in a football field."

"…"

Sasuke pulls Sakura away from the ogling eyes.

Sasuke stops behind the cars in the parking lot.

Sasuke looks at Sakura up and down.

"Why did you do this?"

"I want to cheer for you."

"Sakura… your, uncovered!"

"Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you it's just I can't let those perverts see you like this. I simply want to be the only one to see you like this."

Sakura looks at Sasuke blushing a bit at his confession.

Sasuke looks away before Sakura noticed it but it was too late.

"I'm not mad at you I'm just a jealous boyfriend."

Sasuke closed his eyes.

Sasuke was suspired by her next move.

A pair of warm pink lips cover his cold ones.

His eyes widen in surprise.

Sakura was always too shy to kiss in public and now she kissed him.

Well they were too far to be seen but still she never kissed him outside.

Sakura lips were juicy from her lip-gloss and made the lip lock easier.

What was really surprising she was really winning the tongue kissing battle, but he quickly gained back his stamina and kissed her back with much more passion.

Sasuke like now that fact that she was very much in her small outfit it meant he could grip her in more places.

Sasuke hands ran up her belly. While her moans, were hushed with his mouth.

Sakura leans closer to Sasuke and rubs her body against his.

"Sasuke"

Sasuke licks he bare neck and bits gently on it.

Sakura finger wrap on his hair and pull lightly.

"Sakura"

"I love you"

"I love you too."

Then they took their time to explore each other's mouths.

_**2 hours later**_

"Wahoo hoot! Party, in Namikaze house."

Sakura smiled nicely as a few drunk teens run around the house.

"Naruto do you think it is alright to have a party in our house I mean what if mom and dad show up."

Sakura smile and waved as a few guys pace by.

"Sakura you and I both know mom and dad don't show up even if we call so just stop worrying about this."

"Okay."

The party had been first in their school then Naruto was so happy he had won the game with Sasuke help that he just yelled "party at my house"

Really they both did a great job, they played like never before, they had a great game it was all thanks to the fact that Naruto and Sasuke were friends again.

Naruto and Sasuke were drinking together they smiled at each other.

"Hey Teme, that was a good pass."

"Well Dobe, you were pretty close to me so I thought what the hell."

Neji looks at Naruto.

"I think you give too much credit to Naruto you did score a few points yourself too."

Naruto rolls his eyes at Neji

"Says the one who dropped the ball twice, when he sees his little girlfriend jump up and down. Bong, bong"

Naruto grabs two empty cups and places them on his chest as he mimic's his friend's girl.

Neji veins pop at this.

"Oh yeah and was it just me or were you looking at my cousin Hinata "jump"

around, too."

"What you have cousin complex are you jealous?"  
"Tch"

Neji walks away.

"I think I hit the spot."

Sasuke looks at Naruto weird smile them he realizes his friend is too stupid to understand.

_You're the one to talk sometimes you act that way with Sakura._

_._

.

.

"Sakura that was great you did you good job in your final jump."

Konan was smiling at Sakura.

"Really I was so nervous that I would fall but I just wanted Sasuke to see me."

"What did he say?"

"He told me to stop."

"What but you're the best we got?"

"Well he says he doesn't want other guys to stare at me. I was a bit disappointed because I liked doing it for him."

"Well maybe you can convince him."

"How?"

"Well have you guys done it yet?"

"You mean make love?"

Sakura blushes a bit.

Konan nods.

"y-yeah"

"Well how about you play with him by depriving him of sex?"

"Konan I can't do that."

"Why not?"

Konan waves in the girls.

"Ino, how do you get a guy to do something for you?"

"I fuck him or don't give him any till he gives me what I want."

Sakura was a bit surprised by her bluntness.

"Well I don't need that I have a secret weapon of myself."

Sakura looks at the girls with pride.

"What?"

"I well I just make a face and he gives me what I want."

"Well maybe I still think you could just give him a blow job."

Everyone looks at Temari.

"What's that?"

Sakura gets everyone eyes on her.

"What are you guys looking at?"

"This will be fun."

All the girls give evil smirks to Sakura.

"What are you guys planning?"

"Sakura you just open the door to many things."

"What the fuck are you guys talking about?"

Sakura was pissed all the girls were giggling

"You look like idiots with those faces."

"Sakura if you give Sasuke a blow job he will do anything."

Sakura looks at the evil girl's faces that were very scary.

.

.

**.**

_**Ten minutes later  
**_"What the fuck no way I never do that. Sasuke would not be that type of guy he never asks me."

"Sakura all guys secretly like it no they love it."

"Sasuke never asked me to do it."

"We'll be happy he doesn't want to push you but he wants it believe it or not."

"Sakura do it and ask him if he lets you stay."

Sakura looks at the girls who say it was going to work.

"Hell no"

.

.

.

"It's Past 9:00 everyone is gone."

"It's no suspires everyone play very hard."

"Yeah have you guys seen Naruto?"

"No."

"He has been like this for a while he leaves and doesn't show up for a while."

"Really maybe he left with his girlfriend."

"No he broke up with her already."

"Really well I don't know."

"What's really weird is that it was after he found out the truth."

"…"

Sasuke walked behind Sakura.

"Sakura I have to go home my mom will freak if I'm late home."

Sakura looks at Ino with her hands on her hips and eyes the blonde beauty.

"Ino I thought you didn't have a curfews."

"Yeah and we have to go to our boyfriends house."

"Bye Temari, Hinata, Shiho."

Sakura turns around to see Sasuke smirking.

"How I'm I not surprised it was you behind me?"

"Hello love I can see you haven't taken off the costume yet."

"Yeah I really want to cheer Sasuke so I was thinking maybe you could let me."

"Well that's okay I will take it off soon anyway."

Sasuke pulls her skirt up.

"Sasuke they might see us."

"Everyone left already we are alone."

"You said as long a no one else sees I can keep it on."

"But now I want to take it off you."

Sasuke kiss Sakura and pushes her on the wall.

His hands pull her on his hips and he pressed him member on her.

"Sasuke you're…"

"Sakura I can't control it, I have this reaction when I see you."

Sakura blushes red.

Sasuke rubs his member on her in a slow pace.

"Sasuke."

"Sakura"

Sasuke moans where heard when Sakura rubs herself on Sasuke a bit harder.

Sasuke's moans drove her crazy.

_How can a simple moan turn me on?_

"Sakura I have to have you now may I?"

"Wait not here Naruto might see us."

Sasuke lets Sakura go as her so then he can pick her up bridal style.

"Sasuke put me down this is embarrassing."

"I thought this was every girls dream to have a guy carry them like this. I will take you to your room so Naruto won't see us."

Sakura blushes.

.

.

.

"Sasuke

Sasuke kissed her neck and bit down a bit.

"I think maybe

His hands push apart her legs as he leans down on her.

Sakura pushes Sasuke away.

"I wanted to take a shower first I'm a bit sweaty."

Sasuke pulls back.

"Okay but let's do it together."

Sakura throws pillow at him.

"I know what you want but first take a shower yourself."

Sasuke gets off the bed and shrugged.

"Yeah your right I will go first."

He pulls his shirt over his body and undress himself.

"What are doing?"

Sasuke smirks.

"Noting you haven't seen before."

"Sasuke I swear I will kill you if you keep this up."

Sasuke undressing in front of her was too much.

"You have to get me first."

"Want to bet?"

Sasuke pulls off his boxers in slow-motion.

"Sasuke do that in the bathroom."

"And yet you can't stop looking right."

Sakura blushes.

He chuckles lightly and run off to the bathroom to shower.

Sakura can hear the water run.

As he showers with warm water.

One word runs throw her mind _Revenge_

.

.

.

Sasuke hears the door open

"Sakura did you want to join me?'  
Sasuke was still in the bath

"Sakura?"

Sasuke peek thru the door and slide it open a bit

Sakura was sitting on the toilet seat with the lid on and she had he legs crossed.

"Sakura why is your hand on the "that" and you're not even using it right. You're supposed to take off your underwear and…."

_Oh shit_

Sakura nods

"Finally caught on, Sasu-Cakes."

"Saki Wait think this straight you have not been drinking have you this is so wrong come on."

Sakura looks at the nervous Sasuke.

"Will I stay on the cheer team?"

"What that? what this is about"

"Yes or no?"

"No I can't have my girlfriend dance around the school lawns as if I don't care."

"okay."

Sakura sang the last part.

Sasuke freaked.

"No wait yes Wait okay I have to say yes it's okay now step away from the toilet."

"You're lying."

"No I mean it"

Sasuke and his pride had made it out alive.

Sakura was so happy she got up and forgot the toilet has an also a foot pelt and stepped on it.

"Awwww!"

"Sakura why?"

Sakura sweat drops.

"Oopps."

Sakura ran out of the bath room scared of Sasuke.

'Shit, I have to teach you a lesson Saki-chan."

Sasuke smirks evilly as he was on the wall waiting for the water to cool again.

.

.

.

Sakura picked up Sasuke school football uniform and thru it in the washing mashing.

Sasuke was still in the shower.

The water was still running.

"Well then might as will take a shower in the guest room."

Sakura grabs a towel and undressed herself.

.

.

.

Sasuke looks around

"Where are you 'honey'?"

Sasuke had an evil smirk on.

His was butt naked and ran in her room.

"Sakura?"

Her bra and panties were on the floor with the school cheer uniform.

"…"

He puts a towel on as he exist the room looking for Sakura.

A small dog was outside the door he seemed to be looking for Sakura.

But the dog barked at Sasuke.

"Hi little dog nice doggy."

Sasuke was not afraid of dogs it's just that this one seemed to hate him and he was only wearing one small towel.

Sasuke ran off at the first chance he got.

As the small dog ran after him.

A cloud of Itachi appeared next to him

"Sasuke what did I tell you about running away from mad dogs?"

"They will run after you even more."

"Yet you still ran right?"  
Sasuke shakes his head.

The floating Itachi head was gone.

"What the fuck was that?"

.

.

.

Finally after he had got the dog in a box he was about to throw it out side to keep it away from his penis. The little dog tired to bit it twice.

"Sorry but it's you or me."

Sasuke was about to open the door when there is a knock.

"Hello Sa…."

"Gaara. What do you want?"  
"Sakura."

"No she is not available at the moment she is busy."

Gaara was now pissed here in front of him was a naked Uchiha with only a towel and also holding the dog he gave Sakura.

"That dog is Sakura's I gave it to her you can't throw it out."

Sasuke hands Gaara the dog.

"Well you take it with you. I don't want my girlfriend to have this."

Sasuke was about to close the door when.

"Yuki!"

The dog jumped off Gaara and runs behind Sakura

Sasuke and Gaara turn around to find the woman of their lives

"Sakura"

She only had a small towel wrapped her petit body.

Her pink hair was a dark pink because it was wet.

Sasuke and Gaara stare at Sakura.

Sasuke runs to his girlfriend and picks her up.

"Sasuke put me down."

The dog ran after them and pulled on Sasuke's towel.

"You need to change."

Sasuke closed the door to her room and drops her on the bed.

Sakura remember she was in her towel.

"Sasuke get the fuck out of my room."

"Saki I have…"

Pillow was thrown at his face.

Sasuke walks out her room.  
In the living room was Gaara on the couch.

"Your still here?"  
"Do you own a shirt?"

"Yeah but Sakura took it off."

Gaara was pissed he looks at Sasuke.

Who just smirks at him.

.

.

.

Sakura changed to a small skirt and a black top.

Sakura walks in the living room to see Sasuke and Gaara having a stare down.

"Hi Gaara"

"Hi Sakura."

"So what's up Gaara?"  
"I just thought I stop by to say hello to you and Yuki."

"Really that was sweet."

Sasuke growled at Gaara.

Gaara smirked.

"Sasuke your school outfit is in the washer I think it's about done."

"Saki I don't know where it's at."

"Fine I will be right back."

Sasuke and Gaara smile at Sakura as she walks away.

_What up with those idiots?_

.

.

.

Sakura hands Sasuke clean clothing.

Sasuke walked out of the room.

But was back two minutes later.

"That was quick"

Sakura was surprised.

Sasuke sat next to Sakura and hugged her.

Sasuke point of view

I look over at Gaara who is drooling over my girlfriend.

I can believe she is still friends with that idiot.

But it's kind of refreshing to know she does not keep grudges.

Meaning she has a heart of gold.

Jersey shore is on T.V. again.

God I hate that show but it's just so funny watch those idiots do stupid things like they are in high school when in reality they are like 21 thru 30.

What can I do to get rid of this guy?

I want some much need alone time with Sakura.

.

.

.

**Normal point of view**

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

"I'll get it!"

Both guys raise their eyebrows at Sakura.

Sakura jumps out of the couch, and runs to the door.

Then they look at each other and glare again.

_Oh god the tension is so thick I think you can cut it with a knife._

_I can tell awfully well those two have not stopped staring at each other since they met._

Sakura opens the door.

"Hello."

"Hi, Cherry. Can I come in?"

Sakura looks at the Uchiha in front of her.

"I don't know can you Itachi."

Itachi smiles at Sakura.

"Very nice, why are you so snappy are you p.m.?"

Sakura filches at his comment.

"No it just that your cute little brother and my childhood friend hate each other. And at this very moment are having a very important stare down."

Itachi sighs and smiles at Sakura.

While he walks pass her.

Sasuke and Gaara just like Sakura imagined where staring at each other.

"Foolish little brother..."

"He called you foolish…"

Gaara points a finger at Sasuke.

"And you Sand man…"

"He Sand man so true it fits you perfect…."

Sasuke points a finger at Gaara.

"If you are done I need you two to get Naruto out of the police car he passed out from drinking too much."

"Naruto, in a police car? Itachi what happened?"

Sasuke and Gaara run outside to get Naruto.

"Sakura don't worry I got Naruto a free jail pass and he was let go sooner and with no bad record."

"But is he okay?" 

"Yeah he was just a bit drunk and was kick out of a ramen shop for being a disturbance to the public."

A man with a police uniform walks in.

He had messy black hair it was a mix of half curly half wavy.

His face was very much like Itachi's very handsome.

But his eyes where a bit cat like and black as well.

"Hello Miss, My name is Shisui Uchiha."

"Hi I'm Sakura."

I was instructed by the Konoha Military Police Force to bring this boy here."

He points at Naruto.

"Thank you Mr. Uchiha."

The man nods as he walks out.

Itachi looks at Sakura.

"You know it could have been a lot worst. Shisui was sent here by me when he was real supposed to have sent Naruto to jail."

"Thanks Itachi."

Sakura hug Itachi to thank him.

Sakura leaves to attend Naruto to see if he is okay.

Sakura enters the room and see Sasuke and Gaara.

Sakura gets on the bed with her brother.

Hugging Naruto while tears roll down her cheeks.  
"Why the fuck, are you drunk, idiot?"

Sasuke drags Gaara out.

"Let's go she needs to be alone with him right now I think this family matters"

For once they both agree and leave with Itachi in the cop car.

.

.

.

**サクラサスケ**

**Peace and love**

**I know I have very poor English but I will try my best to fix this story, sorry**

**Review**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	17. Chapter 17

_Ring Ring Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring Ring Ring_

Sakura pulls out her phone.

"Hello. This Sakura Namikaze."

"Hi Sakura it's me Hinata."

"Hi Hinata."

"How's your brother?"

Sakura looks with confusion at nothing but the wall in front of her.  
"How did you know about that?"  
"Naruto was with my cousin Neji and me hanging out in the ramen shop after the party but because he kept yelling that he needed ramen we got to the ramen shop and he freaked out when the owner said he ran out of Ramen. They called police to pick him up and I told Neji called Itachi to do something before he went to jail, I know Sasuke is your boyfriend so I thought Itachi would help your guys out."

"Thanks Hinata because of that Naruto didn't have to go to jail. I want to hug you to thank you but I can't."

"How about we go out to get some fresh air."

"Oh yeah that sounds good."

.

.

.

**In Hinata Limousine**

Sakura gave Hinata a hug.

Hinata smiles and hugs her back.

"Thanks again Hinata that was very kind of you."  
"Yeah sure I know if the save happened my parent's would freak."

Sakura looks at Hinata limo and frowns.

"When you say fresh air I thought going out and walking."

"Well we need a ride the bank."

"We could go to the mall directly I can pay."

"No my father would disagree with that."

"Okay."

**Bank**

Hinata driver open the door for Hinata and Sakura.

And helps the girls out like if they are princess.

"Hinata-Sama I will wait out here for you."

"I won't need a ride anymore the mall is only a block away."

"Yes Miss Hinata. Call me when you're ready to go home."

"Bye."

The drive speeds away.

The girls walk in the bank.

"Oh god I hate long lines at the atm."

"Let's go inside no one ever goes inside anymore."

"I know how embarrassing."

In the bank the line was shorter.

.

.

.

"We are next in line Hinata."

Hinata moves up.

"Hi Miss how much today?"

"Not much Just 12,000."

Sakura was looking around.

"Hinata I need to use the toilet."  
"Sure, I am outside when you're done."

"I won't take that long just a few minutes."

Sakura walks in the bath room.

"I should tell Naruto about Hinata saving his ass. That idiot has been so depressed lately and He just thinks no one cares when he has so many friends that care about him."

Sakura dials her brother.

Ring

"Hello!"

"Naruto…"

"This is Naruto I am not able to answer your phone but if you want call me later I will get back to you Believe it!

Fuck voice mall.

"Naru you have to wake up Idiot. Well anyway answer your phone and give Hinata a real thank you she saved you last Night and got you out of jail and you know how much Hinata would appreciate it. Any way I'm at the bank so got to go now I will be shopping with Hinata then maybe go home. Bye brother."

.

.

.

"Thank you miss have a nice day."

Hinata grabs her money and walks out side.

_Sakura must still be in the restroom._

**Inside the bank**

The three men walk in with black mask on and fully covered form head to toe.

"Everyone get down on the floor!"

The screams are heard in the bank.

"You give me all the money now and no paint bombs or I will kill you all right now if I hear or see one police car outside."

The man grabs the bags handed by the masked man.

Sakura walks out of the restroom.

Then everyone was on the floor.

she knows it was a bank robber

_Shit why now?_

She runs back but was hit with something hard.

She thought it was a wall but she bounced so she knows it a person and yelps.

"We'll look I found something Guys."

"What?"

The other guys look back.

"A hostage, to play with. She is very hot."

Sakura try to run but the man grabs her by the hair.

Sakura whimpers.

I have to hit him when he is distracted.

Sakura pulls her hand back and hit him in the face right in the nose.

He lets go and grabs his nose and drops his gun.

"Bitch I will kill you now."

Sakura runs but now was caught but a new guy.

"I like that you are frisky."

"Let me kill her boss."

"No wait."

"W e got all the money lets go boss."

The guard in the bank pull out their guns.

"Let her go you wanted the money leave now."

The armed masked man look at each other.

"If ANYONE MOVES! This girl will be killed if the police chase us she will die."

The guards look at Sakura as tears run down her face.

"No I don't want to go with them stop no!"

The guards look away in shame and drop their guns.

"Sorry."

"No, stop no!"

One of the guys picks up Sakura and throws her over his shoulder.

"Let's move."

.

.

.

**Outside the bank**

Hinata was on the sidewalk when the tree guys walk out and one was with Sakura over his shoulder.

"Sakura?"

Hinata's face shows horror.

"Hey let go of her!"

Hinata runs at the three and yells.

"Do you know her?"

Sakura frowns and tries to lie.

"No."

"She said your name she knows you. Let's take her too, she might call the police."

Sakura looks away in distress.

Hinata was grabbed the other guy. And pull in a black car.

The masked men look at Hinata and Sakura.

"Give me your phones."

"No."

One pulls Sakura hair.

"Ow here stop puling."

Sakura and Hinata hand their phones.

The guy throws them out the window.

"Cover their eyes so they can't see where we are doing."

.

.

.

The car stopped after a few minutes.

"Boss are you going home?"

"Yeah and those girls take them out before you return them. You two are free for the today I will send your money later."

"Thanks boss."

"Hey change car before you go out again."

"Come on girls let's get off."

They get in a new car and it seemed smaller then before because they were sitting closer together.

After an hour of a car ride the girls are kind of uneasy and ask.

"Well be let go now?"

The girls can't see but both man smirks at the girls words.

"Little girls like you never go home without a little fun."

Hinata tears spill at those words.

"Don't worry Beautiful, this will be fun. Well for me it will."

Sakura worries for Hinata she know that the man are interested in raping them.

_At least I have already have had sex but I know Hinata's is a virgin this will be bad for her._

.

.

.

Namikaze pool house

…

Sasuke with Naruto.

"So Sakura left early this moring?"

"Yeah I got a message from her saying she was with Hinata at the bank and they were heading to the mail."

"…"

"Why don't you call her?"

"I did but the cell phone keeps telling me the phone is no longer in service."

"What? That weird ambey you dial the wrong number."

"Hand me your phone."

Naruto give Sasuke his phone.

He listens to his message.

"Hello Naruto this is Shiho…

**Skip**

Hi Naruto it Neji…

**Skip**

"Naruto this is mommy…

**Skip**

"Naru you have to wake up Idiot. Well anyway answer your phone and give Hinata a real thank you she saved you last Night and got you out of jail and you know how much Hinata would appreciate it. Any way I'm at the bank so got to go now I will be shopping with Hinata then maybe go home. Bye brother."

"End of messages."

Sasuke dials Sakura

"The number you have dialed is no longer I service, please check your number and dial again."

He dials again and hands the phone to Naruto.

"What but she just called me?"  
"Call Hinata she with her."

"I don't have her number…"

"Call Neji…"

.

"Hello…"

"Neji…"

"No its Tenten…"

"Tenten would you give me Hinata's number…"

"Finally you like Hinata Omg you're going to ask her out Naru…"

"Naruto are you trying to date my cousin, after the shit you put us thru, hell no you idiot…"

"Neji wait it's not like that…"

Naruto drops his head

"What?"

"He hung up on me."

"It's your fault for being drunk last night no one can trust you like that."

"Well you call him."

"No he might think I'm calling for you."

"Damn that Tenten had to yell she should have just given me the number."

"Ask Shion is her cousin right."

"Yeah let jus call Neji again to get the number."

Naruto and Sasuke glare at each other.

"Idiot I saw you flirting with her at the game Saturday night."

Naruto smiles.

"Right that…."

Naruto blushes.

"You really have a problem with blonde right."

"Blondes? I like them all…"

"Shion looks a lot like Shiho they are blond pale light eyes."

"They are very different Shion is very pretty but Shiho is different and Amaru is a red head with blue eyes."

"Whatever just call your Shiho I mean Shion."

_Ring Ring_

Sasuke picks up his Phone.

He walks inside the house because Naruto was on his phone as well and Naruto always spoke to loud.

"HELLO, Kiba I can't hear you!"

…

"Hello?"

"Sasuke It's me Itachi."

"What now I'm kind of busy…"

"Shisui called me and said the bank was just robbed." 

"Why did you call me for that?"  
"The guards at the bank reported they took two girls with them and one of them was said to have pink hair and green eyes and very beautiful How many girl do you know who look like that I know only one so I called Sakura cell phone and..."

"The phone was dead…"

"Yeah you called her two?"

"Why did they not stop them?"  
"They said they kill the girls if anyone tired to stop them."

"Did you check the bank for more information?"

"They told me That no one by the name Sakura was there, but they said the last person they saw her with was Hinata Hyuga."

"How they know?"  
"She was the one who was getting money from the bank."

"I didn't want to believe it because Naruto got a message from Sakura saying she was at the bank I thought it be a coincidence but now you say Hinata was there and I know they took her."

"Did you give it to her?"  
"What? Itachi at a time like this you say…"

"No you idiot and you say I'm the pervert. I mean the bracelet."

"Yeah I did give her it."

"Then you know how to use it right."

"Yeah I do."

Sasuke pulls out his Neck less and pressed on a red Uchiha crest.

It was blinking.

"Well?"

"I don't know yet."

"Well then I be right there to help you."

Sasuke frowns

Shit why is this so slow.

.

.

.

"Sasuke I called Hinata."

"And what she say?"

"Her phone is dead as well."

"Naruto I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Sakura and Hinata were at the bank and Some guys robbed the bank."

"They are okay?"  
"No they took your sister with them."

"No not my little sister I will kill them for this if my sister, wait why are the police force not after them? Sasuke your family is the police right why did they not stop them?"

Naruto grabs Sasuke by the collar.

"They said that if the police get in this they would kill Sakura and Hinata."

"I have to call my parents."

"No wait You can't I have something we can do."

"What we don't know where they are located at?"

Sasuke phone rings.

"Mr. Uchiha I have your location."

"Sent it to me."

"The target keeps moving should I can send it to your phone?"

"Yes I will handle it myself."

"Sasuke what was that?"

"Naruto I need your help to find Sakura and Hinata but we must do this in secret I need your help with the equipment do you still have it?"

"No I don't."

"I can't the get police in this we be found out."

"Who then?"  
"Akatsuki I need them for this."

"But what about me I can't I never been in it like you?"

"Well you will have to join them with me."

Naruto glares at the wall.

"Fine only for her, would I do this."

"I sorry but if we ask my father I don't think you be a help like them."

"Akatsuki are better than the police?"

"Yeah even I have to admit when I worked with them I saw things that changed me."

"…"

"Are you ready Naruto?"

"Yeah."

.

.

.

**The Hideout of the robbers.**

"Well girls we are here."  
Sakura and Hinata are pushed in to the new place.

"We will leave them in your care.'

"Yes Sir"

"I want them to be perfect for later."

"Leave it to us they will be ready in a few you can relax in the hot showers sir."

"Wait you two can't do this we are underage girls and your boss…"

**Slap**

"Hinata!"

_They slapped Hinata those bastards._

"Shut up like we care you two are in a hidden whore house any man willing to pay will get you. Plus you get what you want it's not that bad paid for sex of course you don't get the money and listen up if you don't please or if you attack your clients you will be beat till you learn to respect them right."

"…"

The girls try to hold in the tears.

Hinata was shaking with fear and Sakura as well.

"That's right bitch's this is only the start for you too. Maids get them ready for the treatment. I will have them work right away."

'Yes Sir."

The maids grab Sakura and Hinata and take them away.

.

.

.

**サクラサスケ**

**Peace and love**

**I know I have very poor English but I will try my best to fix this story, sorry**

**Review**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	18. Chapter 18

.

.

.

The water was very warm and the smell of lily flowers was in the room.

But as appealing as it was she felt worst then ever in her life.

Hinata had been taken with another lady with red hair and now Sakura was in a big bath tub.

The black hair woman was washing Sakura hair very tenderly.

Sakura tears were flowing out she kept sobbing.

The older woman sighs a bit loud.

"Oh honey quit you're crying it just sex you won't have to do anything else and you get treated like a princess but most of the men."

Sakura eyes flash with anger as she responds.

"Just sex! Do have any idea what they could do to me. Plus I have a boyfriend and it's like…You don't know what it's like…"

Her voice died down as she remembers her boyfriend, Sasuke.

Sakura frowns at the memory of Sasuke and the possibility of never seeing him again.

"I was just like you too once I didn't want this life either."

Sakura's eyes widen in surprise but she relaxes again.

"I was sixteen and I had no money I was looking for a job. The land owner told me about this but he said I get a job I have to live at the place so I moved in but when they cleaned me up and made me all pretty then sent me to my room I thought it was the best place in the world then they sent some old man in my room and he raped me after that I would cry like you but after a few beating I got use to this but now that I'm old I have nowhere to go where will I go I have nothing but this."

"..."

"Just be content you had happy times with your boyfriend and just close your eyes. And don't disrespect them or your master he will beat you really bad maybe even close to death. Plus if you don't let them do as they please you can also get tie up because some sick people like to 'rape' girls sometimes, they benefit from it either way. They will do that to you so there is no way out Honey."

The lady was now washing Sakura arms.

"Oh this is so pretty did your boyfriend give it to you?" The dark haired lady smiles a bright smile.

_What the fuck was this lady bipolar?_

"Yeah."

_why?_

Sakura tears drop again.

_Sasuke_

"Don't cry please master might get mad at me to if you cry too much."

Sakura was only thinking of Sasuke.

**Flash back.**

_**Namikaze home**_

Sakura looked the dark haired teen on top of her.

Sasuke looks at Sakura with gentle eyes he never shows anyone else but her.

He lowers his head and leans down.

Sakura wraps her hands around Sasuke neck.

Sasuke kissed Sakura with his sweet kiss down her neck line.

"Sasuke… I can't wait I want you now."

A naked Sakura moaned and Sasuke was playing with her round mounds.

Sasuke was hard and with her confession he felt his cock get painfully hard in his pants.

He removers his boxers and pants in one swift move.

Sakura had her legs open with anticipation as Sasuke removed his last items.

"Baby you're so wet down there I can see your dripping."

Sakura looks at Sasuke with her green glaze eyes now.

"Sasuke I like it when you take dirty."

Sakura cheeks were blushing as she said this.

"I want to fuck you hard tonight."

Sasuke picks Sakura up from the bed and straddles her on his hips.

Sakura moaned Sasuke name out loud.

"Sasuke…"

"Ah you're so tight. I can't hold back."

"Don't Hold back I like it when you rough."

Sakura wrapped her legs on Sasuke waist to support herself.

Sasuke pushed Sakura on the wall and started to thrust in her.

They both just started and they are panting and moaning each other's name.

Sakura's nails racked Sasuke's back.

Sasuke was very aware it but he was turn on by it more.

Taking as a sign he was doing it right.

Sasuke hands grab Sakura firm breast.

Sasuke leans down to suck her breast.

Sakura fingers now run thru Sasuke's silk hair as he sucks her.

"Ah"

"Sasuke mm, Sasuke."

Sakura's nose smells the scent from their lovemaking.

Sasuke and Sakura mouths meet in a lip lock.

Then light fills the room.

Sakura eyes react to new light in the room.

"Sakura I…

_**Thud**_

Sasuke didn't seem to notice the new company yet.

His back was facing the new comer and he had his eyes closed while he kissed Sakura neck.

Sakura's green eyes expand in surprise as she yelps in surprise at the new person in the room.

She hugs Sasuke tight with embarrassment.

Sasuke is surprised to why is girlfriend yelps in displeasure.

"Did I hurt you Sakura?…"

Sakura head was inside his neck.

"Ita…"

Sasuke sense someone looking at him.

Sasuke turn his head to see Itachi.

"Itachi what… **get out you** fool…. me and Sakura…"

Sasuke jerked a bit too much and Sakura moaned.

"Ah."

Sasuke looks at the blushing Sakura hiding her face in his chest.

"Sasuke... Your still…of inside me"

"Sorry."

Sasuke brings Sakura down and gives her his shirt on the floor.

Sakura puts on the shirt.

Itachi was now blushing as well and had a nose bleed as well.

So he was busy covering his nose to speak.

He bends down on the floor.

…

Naruto had walked in to the room as well.

**Thud**

"Ow"

Naruto fell over the bent over Itachi.

"Itachi why are you on the floor like that."

Naruto gets up from the floor and rubs his head.

"Sakura I heard a scream…." Naruto's face holds pure shock.

"Sasuke way are you naked… my sister, you're fucking my sister right now?"

Sakura and Sasuke thought they die of shame.

.

.

.

**One hour later**

Everyone had clean outfits on.

Naruto and Itachi had got nose bleeds as well and had to change.

"So what was so important Itachi?" Sasuke hissed at his brother.

Itachi could not look at his brother in the eye so his eyed everything but him.

Itachi instead looks at Sakura.

Sakura blushed and looked away.

Sasuke notice this and glares.

"Hey I'm right here with you too. Stop looking at my girlfriend like that with your perverted eyes."

Itachi fakes a hurt look.

"I was not thinking that Little brother it's just so unlike the pure Sakura to let you do that to her"

Itachi claps his hands together as he eyes look out the window.

"And even beg for it. I think you made her do it, a pervert like you, knows how to make any girl summit to you."

But now he was glaring at Sasuke with envy.

"Itachi you're a pervert as well then. What about your 'hobbies'…I seen you have more girlfriends then me."

Itachi now rolls his eyes and sits in a chair in the corner of the room to sulk.

"It's because I felt lonely without Sakura-chan all those years…"

Naruto was now in the room as well and heard what Sasuke and Itachi said before.

"Sasuke you where're the one fucking my sister, the perverted one would be you for doing unclean things to my little sister. She used to be so pure and now she is having sex on a wall with you."

Sasuke glares at Naruto.

Sakura groans in frustration at both males.

"Both of you perverts had a nose bleed as well so shut up. Have you not heard of knocking?"

Itachi and Naruto blush at Sakura outburst.

"I just walked in because I thought Sakura would like to get her present."

All three eye Itachi with big eyes waiting.

_Oh they look so cute I should take a picture of them._

"The handmade present that Sasuke had order just for you Sakura."

Sasuke grabs the bracelet from Itachi.

"…"

"Sasuke you made this for me?"

"No I only sent them a drawing and they made a real one."

"Why is it so special?"

"It has our names and the date we met in graved in it."

Itachi looks at Sasuke and makes a weird face.

Sasuke shrugs.

_Why didn't he tell her the truth?_

"Just promise you keep it and never take it off."

"Of course never I will wear it forever."

Sasuke smiles and hugs Sakura

Naruto sighs but smiles as well.

Itachi smirks at Sasuke and smiles again at Sakura.

They were her family.

"Group hug!"

Sasuke growls.

Itachi and Naruto hug Sakura and Sasuke.

"Can't breathe …guys…"

End of flash back.

_I'm going to miss them._

.

.

.

Sasuke and Naruto get off the car and walk up to the mansion.

"They really have the money to run all this?" Naruto raised is eye brows.

"Yeah this is only the flashy hideout."

"Where they get money for this?"

Sasuke shrugs and puts his hands in his pockets.

"Don't ask me, I was only a mere puppet for them not the boss."

The doors were closed.

Sasuke ringed the bell.

A voice answered

"Who is it?"

"Uchiha."

"Which?"

"Sasuke, I came to talk to your leader Yahiko."

_Pause_

…

"Well what are you going to keep me waiting?"

The doors open wide.

"Come in."

Naruto and Sasuke walk in.

_**Inside the mansion**_

Yahiko was in the waiting room with Konan at his side.

Yahiko was bit surprised to see Sasuke and Naruto here but he regains his confidence soon and drinks some sake.

"Sasuke what brings you here?"

Sasuke looks straightforward while Naruto looks a bit hesitant.

"I have a favor to ask." Sasuke asked in a low voice.

Sasuke bends down and sits on his right leg

"What?"

All the people in the room stare at Sasuke with alarm.

"What happened?"

Sasuke frowns.

"Sakura and Hinata were kidnapped and they need to be saved…."

Yahiko looks down at Sasuke.

"Why can't your father do it he is the head…"

"The police can't be involved in this or they will be killed that's why I need your help."

"I won't help you. I won't risk my men for those girls…"

"I will join you again and I only need your weapons not your men."

Yahiko stares at Naruto.

Naruto speaks up as well.

"Me too I will join."

Yahiko gets up from his seat and walks up to the boys.

Yahiko places his hand on Naruto shoulder.

"You're in."

Sasuke and Naruto look up in shock.

"Just like that we are Akatsuki?"

"You two are in my list. I like your ways of being its more fun with people like you."

Yahiko smiles at the boys.

"What do you need right, do you even have an idea where your girlfriends are at."

Sasuke nods quickly.

"You have to be less emotional or you will lose this fight Sasuke control yourself just focus on saving her."

Yahiko whispers in Konan's ear and she leaves the room.

Sasuke looks at Yahiko with distrust.

"That's it?"

"I also want your Sakura to join as too and maybe even Hinata. Well I have caught an interest in your girlfriend's as well."

"I never hand her over to you…"

Sasuke makes a fist with his hands in anger.

"No not that way well she is very sexy but I have a girlfriend already. It's for a different reason."

Naruto frowns.

"…"

The door opens and Nagato walks in with Karin as well.

The both smile at Sasuke and Naruto.

"My cousin's are with you as well?"

"Yeah we go way back."

.

.

.

Yahiko calls someone up.

"Kisame bring it in."

Kisame walks in.

"Itachi's little brother and Nagato's cousin."

"Kisame and Karin take care of them they need weapons and gear, give them the works."

Kisame smiles a toothy grin.

.

.

.

The boys were covered in black from head to toe.

Ninja style outfits.

"I didn't know they still have this?"  
"The point is to be able to move faster and be unnoticeable."

They pull the 'Kakashi' like mask over their faces.

"Naruto after the mission the boss wants you to come back here."

"For, what?"

"You'll see."

"Okay."

"Remember if you back stab us we will kill you."

"Don't worry that's not in our plans."  
"Whatever, you guys here are the keys to your new bikes?"

Sasuke and Naruto grab the keys.

"Your radios are here…"

"Yeah."

"There you're good to go."

The boys run out of the place.

.

.

.

**Night falls.**

**7:00 pm**

Naruto look at the place in front of them.

The place was a mansion.

But it was all locked out with big fences all over the place.

"Someone's coming!"

Naruto and Sasuke hide behind the bushes.

Then a car drives in and the person driving slides a card before they enter.

"Sasuke, how do we get in?"

Sasuke and Naruto see more cars drive in.

"I think we need to get one of those cards."

"Why don't we just jump over it be a lot faster?"

Sasuke picks up a rock and throws it at the fence in front of them.

The rock hits the fence but never makes it back down,

Naruto shivers and grabs his arms.

Sasuke smirks at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto I got an idea."

"Sasuke this is no time to smile like that at me."

Sasuke frowns at how slow his friend can be.

"Just follow me."

.

.

.

"What! Why do I have to be bait?"

Sasuke shrugs.

"No way in hell would I ever…"

"I will buy you Ramen for a whole year."

"Two months."

Sasuke raised an eye brow but just nods anyway.

"Fine then Two months it is."

Naruto smiles in victory.

"You could never out smart me Sasuke."

Naruto dances around.

"Here it comes, hurry Naruto get in your place."

Naruto crouches down with Sasuke behind him.

"Okay but you better do it quick."

"Just do it and leave the rest to me."

The car drives closer…

Naruto and Sasuke wait with anticipation for it to get closer.

The car drives is a few feet away.

Naruto runs in before the drive can break.

Naruto jumps on the hood and the driver breaks once he notices Naruto.

With the fast break Naruto rolls off the car.

The driver steps out of his car.

"Are you okay?"  
Naruto fakes being dead to the world.

"Oh shit!"

The man shakes Naruto.

_Come on Sasuke make your move._

Sasuke walks behind the man and hits him in the back of the head to knock him out.

The man falls on the floor.

Naruto and Sasuke hide the body in the back seat and tie him up.

Then they get in the car and search the car for anything they can use.

Sasuke pulls out the man's wallet and find the card they were looking for.

"How did you know he had a card to get in?"

Naruto stares at his friend with his eyes closed.

"Lucky guess."

The man luckily had some close in his trunk and Naruto and Sasuke could use them to get in.

**Ten minutes later.**

Naruto drives the car.

"Hello could you open the door."

"Idiot it's not a real person slid the card."

Naruto lets the card be Scand.

"Welcome Mr. Yamada."

"Thank you."

The doors open and Naruto and Sasuke are in.

.

.

.

**Inside the Bunny farm.**

Sakura looks in the mirror.

She looks very much like a whore now well her uniform.

The make-up was kind of heavy and she felt so different.

She had bright red lips stick and green eye shadow on top of her upper eye lids.

Her hair was curled and it was let down to frame her face and it reached her mid back.

She had tight red dress that could not cover her legs and barley her ass, with open back and black four inch heels.

"Honey you look beautiful wow just as I thought your gorges."

The lady had been right they pamper her all day and she had it all done, facials', messages, warm bath, pedicure, manicure, hair cut, and even a bikini wax, the works.

She was treated like a princess and told how to treat her customs.

Sakura seemed lost in thought.

"It's a shame I think you be a super model or anywhere else but here."

"Hey do you know where my friend is right now?"

"The purple haired girl she just sent to her room awhile ago."

"What already?"

"Yeah she was picked already and sent to the room."

Sakura freaks out.

"We send both of you guys pictures and then she was picked. But you were not picked as fast because they had a fight for you."

"What?"  
"Yeah you seemed very popular with the men they all liked you a lot."

"Will I have to sleep with them all?"

"No the highest bidder got you."

.

.

.

**サクラサスケ**

**Peace and love **

**I know I have very poor English but I will try my best to fix this story, sorry**

**Review**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	19. Chapter 19

"Why the fuck do I have to be the one to do it again?"

"Because I know I could to a better job but I'm better at hacking CPU'S then you."

Naruto narrows his eyes.

"What is that?"

"Point taken Naruto now, go in there and get that woman out of the room. I will send you a text message when I find the girls."

…

Naruto walks up to the front desk.

"Hello Miss"

Naruto smiles his best smile at` the older lady.

He shudders at the same time.

_Sasuke owes me big time._

"Hi Sir How may I help you."

The older woman coos back

"Well I could not help but notice your beautiful brown eyes when I walked in the room."

The woman smiles taking Naruto's flirting seriously.

"Really?"

"Yeah they are very…. attention-grabbing..."

Naruto smiles

_I really got a big word there wow I surprised even myself. Sasuke and Sakura be proud… oh yeah Sakura I'm doing this for her._

The woman believes Naruto really likes her.

"How about we go somewhere private?"

"Sure."

.

.

.

_**Sasuke point of View**_

_I feel kind of sorry for Naruto as the older woman and Naruto walk away from the front desk but it was not my chance to access the computer._

_I stand behind the desk and she forgot to set the pass word._

_Yeah she really fell for it._

_I look up the files and bingo I find a picture of Sakura and Hinata._

_Okay that was fast how did they get this so fast?_

_According to the file Hinata had been sent to room 416._

_And Sakura was sent to room 519._

_They are one floor apart from each other._

_I send Naruto a text message with information. About Hinata and Sakura._

_**Normal point of View**_

Naruto walks in the room with his hair a mess.

While he walks up to Sasuke he fixed his tie.

"So did you take care of her right?"

"Yeah I just tied her up and hid her in the closet."

Naruto fixes his hair.

"Did you find my sister?"

"Yeah I did but the bad news is that Hinata was bough an hour ago and Sakura was sent to her room five minutes ago."

"What's the good news?"

"Until we get them out of here there is no good news, but I'm going to kill who ever touched Sakura."

Naruto nods in anger.

"What rooms are they in?"

"You should go to Hinata's room 416 on the fourth floor. I will get Sakura in the fifth floor room 519."

"Okay then let's go."

Naruto and Sasuke split up.

.

.

.

**Room 519**

Sakura sits on the bed.

The dark haired woman that washed her hair was next to her.

Toni was her name.

"Sakura your client sent you this present."

Toni handed Sakura a small black box.

Sakura just nodded slightly.

Then there is a light knock on the door.

Sakura jumps a bit too frighten.

"Sakura I have to go remember if you need anything just call me any time after this."

Sakura nods.

_I could have called my parents but then it would turn to a scandal, it would only make them look bad. I have no choice._

Toni exist the room.

The man walks in.

I try my best to get up from the bed but my body keeps its self down.

My back was facing the man.

"Hello…."

Tears flow down my cheeks before I could say anything more.

The man sits on the bed with Sakura.

"I found you."

Sakura hears a voice she remembers to well.

The dark hair man she knows.

She turns around to discover Itachi.

"Itachi, how did you find me?"

Sakura gets up and runs up to Itachi.

Itachi grabs her right hand.

Sakura looks at her bracelet.

"The bracelet Sasuke gave you has a G.P.S built inside it. I use this to find you."

Sakura hugs him tight, and she cries a bit.

"Sakura I love to have you hug me all day but we have to go now. Before anyone finds us out."

"How can we get out of here?"

Itachi smirks.

"I have a plan and it will help us escape."

Itachi pulls out his phone and walks to the door.

Sakura pulls him back.

Itachi turns around to look at her eyes pleading.

"Wait we have to get Hinata as well she is in this place as well."

Itachi sighs.

"Someone has rescued her as well. Don't worry she was found an hour ago. You were the one who had me worried."

Itachi opens the door and looks out the both ways.

The alarm system goes off.

**Beep Beep Beep Beep**

Itachi and Sakura run out in the halls.

"What happened?"

"It seems one of us got caught. We have to run out of here everyone is waiting for us then after that this place will blow up."

"What why?"

"It's the only way to get out. Plus it will be a good distraction. But someone seems to have seen us or I don't know but it's not good for us."

Sakura high heel shoe breaks.

She stumbles down on the floor.

"Ow"

"Are you okay?"

"No I can't run I think I sprained it."

Itachi picks her up with his strong arms.

"Hold on to me." she wraps her arm around his neck.

Itachi runs with Sakura.

They make a turn on the corner and see the elevator.

"We have to use it right now."

Then ten armed men show up in front of them.

"Itachi."

"Don't panic I have a plan."

Itachi placed Sakura on the floor.

He pulls out two guns.

One of the masked men step forward.

"Leave the girl here and you won't get hurt. You can't stop us with two guns alone."

Itachi shots the guns and it turn out to be gas bombs.

"Fuck, get the girl we can't let her escape."

Sakura can't see a thing and yelps.

She can only hear as Itachi was killing the men.

Grunts and the sound of gun shots.

One of the men grabs Sakura and holds her in a chock hold.

The smoke clears and Itachi was about to kill the last of the two men.

"Don't kill him or she dies!"

The man pulls out his hand gun and points at Sakura's head.

"No Itachi leave me."

Itachi drops the man he was punching.

"Okay just don't kill her."

"No Itachi they will kill you!"

Tear spill down her cheeks.

The man holds Sakura down chocking her a bit preventing her to speak.

Itachi drops the guns on the floor and the other man resumes punching Itachi.

Itachi!" Her voice was now a bit raspy.

She felt a bit light head as the man kept his arm around her neck.

With both men busy hurting Sakura and Itachi they don't see Sasuke show up.

He knocks out the man who was pointing a gun on Sakura's head.

The man drops on the floor.

Sakura falls on the floor due to man that was chocking her before.

Itachi see's this and fights back the other man and knocks him out.

Sasuke and Itachi run to Sakura's side.

Sasuke see's that Sakura was not breathing right.

Itachi stops Sasuke from touching Sakura.

"Let me do it I know C.P.R."

Sasuke nods and feels bad he never learn this before.

Itachi places his hands over Sakura face slapping her a bit.

"Sakura wake up!"

She does not respond.

"After I given her two full breaths, immediately begin chest compressions. Place your hands over her upper chest between her nipples Press downward, keeping your arms straight. Push hard and fast."

Itachi pinch Sakura's nose shut using his thumb and forefinger. Keep the heel of one hand on her forehead to maintain her head tilted. His other hand should remain under the Sakura's chin, lifting up.

He places his lips over hers breaths out slowly.

"Now Sasuke."

Sasuke begins doing chest compressions counting

"1,2,3!"

After a cycle of CPR, Sakura coughs out and breaths in deeply.

She sits up and looks around a bit light headed.

"What hap…happened?"

With one eye shut and her hand over her chest.

"You were unconscious and Itachi gave you CPR."

Sakura tries to get up but her left foot still pained her.

"Thank you but I still can't walk my leg is hurt."

Itachi picks her up.

"There they are!"

New men have shown up and are running after them now.

"Itachi take Sakura with you and run I will…."

Itachi throw's Sakura at Sasuke.

Sasuke gets her and grabs her tight.

"I will take care of them I was always the strongest from the both of us you take Sakura out of here."

"Itachi…"

"You're my little brother I will not let you save me more important Sakura needs medical help."

Sasuke was going to protest but he agrees with Itachi to save her first.

Sasuke turns around and starts to run.

_Sakura I love you._

"Itachi come back safe…"

Her voice was still weak from before so she thought he must have not hear.

Itachi nods

"Yeah I will."

Sakura wraps her arms tight around Sasuke neck.

.

.

.

Itachi charges at the men and fights knowing he can't kill all of the men.

_Sorry Sakura. Sorry Sasuke._

.

.

.

"Where are we going?"  
"We have to go to the edge of the south side of the building."

"Why?"

"The place will be blown up and we need to be on the side to exit the building."

"The entire place?"

"No only to distract the guards on the front and escape."

Sasuke runs more.

.

.

.

**First floor**

Sasuke looks around it was a war zone.

"What happened here?"  
Sasuke know it must have being the fight with Itachi and everyone.

_Itachi got thru all these people and still had made it to save Sakura._

Blood and bodies are on the floor.

Sasuke pulls out his radio.

"Naruto, do you hear me come in?"

"I hear you."

"I got Sakura with me where are you right now?"  
"I'm in the basement right now with Hinata."

"I will be there then just tell how to get there."

"Just got to the sitars on the first floor there is a door you can't miss it but be care full there might be people down there."

Sasuke and Sakura find the sitars.

And sure enough there is a 'door' as in a hole blown thru the wall.

Explosives all over the place ready to blow.

"Sasuke I think that's the door Naruto said right?"  
"Yeah…"

Sasuke and Sakura turn to see a red haired teen in front of the two.

"Sasori what are you doing here?"

"Boss sent us to save your ass so I had to do it or I could say you two blown up with everyone else."

"You know if you fail a mission it will be your head."

"Yeah I was just joking."

Sasuke eyes Sasori.

_Damn like we need this shit right now._

"Where's your partner?"

"Setting the bombs he should be done now."

"Naruto and Hinata?"

"In the basement waiting for you two."

"Itachi is still inside he needs help."

"Look I just was told to wait for you two then I can send the message to blow the pace up If Itachi is still inside then get him back before Deidara loses his patients."

"How long?"

"… I don't know how long to wait."

Sasuke places Sakura in Sasori arms.

"She can't walk you need to carry her out of here and I will bring Itachi back here."

"Sasuke no wait…"

"I have to save my brother… Sasori take Sakura with Naruto."

Sasuke runs away.

"No Sasuke…"

Sasori holds Sakura back.

Tears roll down Sakura's cheeks.

**Sakura point of view**

_He just left me with Sasori._

I push Sasori away but as I try to run I fall.

"Sakura don't make this hard on me."

Sasori tries to grab me but I push him away.

"I still don't trust you from that day. I have no idea why Sasuke would trust you?"

"He doesn't trust me he trust the code of Akatsuki."

He bends down to pick me up again but I pushed him away.

"I won't leave without Sasuke. So don't touch me."

He sighs and just shakes his head.

"I was sent to help you I won't try anything if I did the boss would kill me as well as your brother and Sasuke."

Sasori bends down give me his back.

"Get on so we can go with your brother."

I crawl on his back the best I can.

He grabs my legs as I wrap my arms around his neck.

He carries me out of the first floor thru the door and down the sitars.

It was kind of dark.

"Why are there sitars here I thought this was just made."  
"No this has been here a long time but not many people know about this secret placee it was closed down before the owner of now would know."

"How do you know of it?"

"My grandmother use to work here and she knew about the doors existence."

"She worked here as in a…"

"Oh fuck no she was a doctor she work here as doctor a long time ago that's how she knew of the door but before she left they closed the door because of a murder."

"Oh, so that how you found out."

"Well yes."

The walk down the stairs was very long.

.

.

.

Sasori and Sakura look around and find Naruto and Hinata in the basement.

Naruto walks up to Sasori and Sakura.

"Sakura, you're here!"

Sakura lets go of Sasori and hugs Naruto.

"Naruto, your okay."

Naruto looks at Sasori and Sakura.

"Where's Sasuke?"

"He went back for Itachi."

Naruto looks out of his senses.

"Calm down Naruto its okay."

Naruto places his hands Sakura shoulders.

"Deidara just called me and said the place will be blown up."

Sakura and Sasori nod.

"Yeah we know that already."

"Did he tell you it's a time bomb?"

"What, why the fuck did he place a time bomb?"

"Because we can't risk having the police find out of our plans and involvements here. We have to destroy the whole place."

"Sasori, how do we get out of here?"

"There is a trap door in here if we open it we can use it to escape."

Sasori walks up to the secret door.

He opens it wide.

"Wow it's very well hidden."

"Yeah it's behind the bushes so no one ever notice it before."

Naruto looks at his sister and Hinata.

"Guys I need you to take Sakura out of here I will go back for Sasuke and Itachi before the place blows up."

Sakura sigh.

"No Naruto don't leave me alone."

"Sasori take them out of here."

Sasori tries to grab Sakura but she pushes him away.

"No don't touch me… Naruto come with us I can't risk losing you."

"I will come with Sasuke back I promise you that I never give up my promises Sakura."

Naruto walks away.

"Naruto wait take this with you."

Naruto turns around while Sasori throws him a spare gun.

"Thanks…"

Sakura tries to stop Naruto but Sasori picks her up and throws her over his shoulder.

"Hey wait Naruto… Sasori put me down."

Sakura hits Sasori's back.

Naruto was about to leave looking at Sakura yell was not his favorite moments in his day.

"Just get her out of here."

Hinata musters up the courage to get up and try to stop Naruto.

"Naruto wait…"

Naruto is pulled back by Hinata.

Which surprised him very much, never in the years he knew Hinata had she been this aggressive with him.

But what had him in awe was the fact that she kissed him.

Blushing a light pink with her eyes closed and her warm lips on his in a sweet kiss.

Her small hands were wrapped around his neck and her body was pressed against his own.

His gave in and kissed her back closing his eyes.

Blush graced their cheeks.

Sasori and Sakura watch in silence.

Sasori is the one to break them up with a light grunt.

Naruto and Hinata part quickly.

Naruto rubbing the back of his head and closing his eyes and fake his smile a bit.

Hinata blushes red and taps the tips of her index fingers.

"I will remind you time is running out."

Hinata recovers from the embarrassment.

"Oh yeah good luck Naruto…"

"Thanks Hinata."

Naruto ran now faster away.

Sasori was already walking away from the scene.

Hinata runs after Sakura and Sasori.

.

.

.

**Itachi on the third floor.**

Itachi was in a close combat with one of the masked men.

_Shit at this rate I will be killed I don't have the energy to fight back if this keeps up._

The man drops his gun because he was out of bullets.

Itachi was overjoyed but then the masked man pulls out a large katana.

"I think you should have died already."

"No can't get rid of me that fast."

The man runs at Itachi.

Itachi tries to block with his kunai but the katana cuts it in half.

But Itachi lets go before he gets his hand cut off.

"So you know about this sword right!"

"Yeah I would not let cut my hand off. I know that it has the power to do so."

While the man changes at Itachi again.

_I could read him like a book that was the good thing about fighting someone after a while you can read their moves._

Itachi jumps a bit and hit the man's right hand knocking the weapon off his hands.

"How did you know?"  
Itachi picks up the Katana and shows off a bit swinging the sword around the mid air.

"I have master the katana years ago and making it easy to know what system you were using and if you know the technique you can block the moves and even stop them with mush easy."

The man on the floor pulls out a small grenade.

"Well I can't let you leave here now."

Itachi frowns.

"You're willing to kill yourself?"

The older man chuckles a bit and smirks.  
"You know that if one fails a mission it means death in this business."

"I wasn't going to kill you. I liked how you fight till you pulled that out."

"Its al fair in love and war right."

.

.

.

**サクラサスケ**

**Peace and love **

**I know I have very poor English but I will try my best to fix this story, sorry**

**Review**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	20. Chapter 20

**Inside the bunny House**

Sasuke runs out thru the rooms.

He checks rooms very quickly.

Sasuke bends down to touch bodies on the floor.

The dead bodies on the floor were warm.

Meaning anyone could be close.

Sasuke gets up and walks to the next room.

_Empty._

.

.

.

**In the underground tunnel**

Sasori was still walking with Sakura on his shoulders.

"Hey could you put me down am kind of dizzy the blood is all in my head right now."

Sasori grabs he waist and puts he down lightly careful not to let the weight fall on her hurt leg.

_Her face was a bit red but it was kind of cute. What I'm thinking?_

He then helps her sit down.

"I think I should wrap that foot with bandages to make it easier for you."

Sakura nods okay.

Sasori removes her high heel shoes.

Sasori grabs her foot inspecting it.

His brown eyes overlook details.

_Wow she has very pretty feet nice and small._

"Yeah it's not that bad it seem to have only been a light injury because it's not swollen, just a bit bruised."

Sakura looks at Sasori with doubt.

_When I first met him he was not like this._

Sasori can see what Sakura was thinking by the look on her face.

"Don't worry; I'm not doing this for what happened in the past between us. It's just a simple mission. I for one never failed before, I don't plan to do it now."

Sasori pulls out a small bandages and proceeds to warping it around her small foot.

Sakura sighs and responds "No it's not just that it's the fact that you're very different from before you even seem like a nice person."

Sasori smirks.

"Like I've said before, it's just a mission."

Sakura smiles at him when he was done.

"Thank you Sasori."

He just grunts a bit and turns around.

Sakura just shakes her head from left to right.

"I swear your worst then my boyfriend."

He bends down at her level.

"Just get on again."

Sasori was only trying to cover up the blush that was on his face.

Hinata saw it and kind of stares in amazement of the impact that Sakura had on guys.

_Sakura you sure have all those guys in love with you. God, good thing Naruto is your brother._

.

.

.

_**Inside the house**_

Looking at the masked man in front of Itachi made his stomach turn.

Itachi sweats extra as the man before him was about to pull the grenade.

_I can't run fast enough to escape the blast I have to stop him._

The older man smirks, his eyes showed madness.

"I think this is the end."

Itachi see's the man sweating.

_He can't pull it. Just as I thought he is afraid._

The man shakes.

"Look just don't pull it, I know you don't want to die like this right?"

The man face is full of anger.

"What the fuck do you know about me? Don't think you know me. I will fuckin pull…"

Before the man could finish a bullet was shot thru his head.

Itachi looks in shock as the man before him died before he could finish.

The man Dropped to the ground with like a dull sound.

"That idiot almost blew us all up."

Itachi see's now that more men have joined the fight as well.

_Well looks like I have more to come._

Now twenty men with guns walk in the room.

_Shit_

"Well now where are all your friends right now?"

Two men grab Itachi by his arms.

"They left you behind might as well tell us where they ran off to."

Itachi smirks.

"I would never tell the likes of you that."

The man was pissed by his answer.

"Why you little shit just because you kill most of my men you think you're the shit right."

The man tells his men to hit him.

Itachi grunts at the impact of the hit.

The other men where holding Itachi's hands behind him, to prevent him to counter them.

By the time the one man got tried they start with a new one.

Blood was rolling down his mouth and nose.

Itachi was about to pass out.

"What do we do boss he won't tell us anything?"

"Oh just kill him now."

The man points a gun to Itachi head.

Itachi closes his eyes.

_Well this is what I hate the most to know when I will die._

The man looks with fear at Itachi who seemed not worried about dying right now.

Then gunshots are heard in the room.

"What the fuck?"

The shooting didn't stop it was louder as if more people joined in.

The boss was shot down then the room is whipped clean only leavening Itachi standing.

Itachi looks up to see his brother, Naruto, Deidara, in the room.

"Sasuke…why are you guys here?"

"Itachi we came back for you."

Sasuke and Naruto help Itachi get up from his knees on the floor.

Deidara's phone rings.

"Hello …. Yeah … yeah... Okay got it."

He hangs up.

"We have to leave now."

The guys run out of the room.

"How we get out?"

"We have to do some improvising."

"Like what?"

"We will have to sort of jump, we won't make it down stairs on time at the rate the bombs will go out we have to leave now."

"Okay so where is this window that we will jump from."

Deidara pulls out a small box.

"Wait here I will be right back."

Deidara runs to the other side of the hall he was out of view.

Then he runs back to the group.

He grabs his phone and pressed down.

"Cover your ears."

**Bomb goes off.**

They all run to the spot Deidara just blew up.

Deidara smirks like a mad man.

Sasuke and Naruto give Itachi a questioning look.

Itachi shrugs and tell them just to drop it.

"Okay you all have you gear right."

The guys nod and pull out the gear that looks like rock climbing equipment.

After they are all ready the nod.

They find a place to grab on and pull out the rope.

With the hooks in place everyone was ready to go.

They all jump and using their feet stop from going too fast down just like rocking climbing.

They were almost down.

"We need to speed it up men the place is about to blow."

Deidara was very fast.

"This will be a real bang yeah!"

.

.

.

**Outside the building.**

Sasori was still carrying Sakura as Hinata tagged along.

"Okay we made it."

Sasori pulls out his phone.

"I'm outside right now… yeah but you need to get out now the place will blow up."

He closes his phone.

"Well there is good news and bad news which is first girls?"

"Bad news then good news."

"Good news the place is about to blow and the guys are still inside the bad news is everyone is okay."

Sakura and Hinata just look at the building behind them.

"We have to get away from here right now."

A car red drives up the three stopping before it hit them.

Hinata and Sakura look in fear of who it could be.

The man get out of the car he had a mask on and guns at his side.

He pulls off the mask.

"About fucking time you got out where are the rest of your comrades."

"Hidan! You scare the shit out of us."

The white haired man chuckles a bit.

"Glad to be at your fucking services, now climb in the fucking car."

Hinata and Sakura are placed in the back seat.

"Sasori don't we have to wait for Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi…"

"We can't sit here and wait for the building to come down on us… Even my partner is in there but you girls are my mission I have to save you before them…"

Hidan nods and says "Okay let's get fuck out."

Hidan steps on the pedal with his foot.

As the car drives off with a good deal of velocity.

.

.

.

Sasori see's that everything has been closed off.

"Fuck, the exits are blocked and I don't have explosives with me."

"We have to get out from the front then."

"Yeah just pull out the guns Hidan."

Hidan pressed a button and on top of the car guns appeared.

Hinata and Sakura look at each other in horror.

"Hinata, Sakura please stay down this might get bit loud."

Sasori looks thru his guns and picks his favorite.

Hidan pulls out his gun as well.

"Hidan you can't drive and shot."

Sasori takes the gun away.

.

.

.

The explosions go off.

They all watch as the building comes down.

The guns were not need.

Everyone was dead.

"Well that would have saved us lots of time."

Sasori and Hidan comment.

"What about the guys were are they?"

Sasori pulls out his radio.

"Deidara come in do you read me."

"…."

There was no answer.

"The lines are dead."

Hidan parks the car in front of the place.

"No it can't be my brother and Sasuke and Itachi are in there you know."

Sasori gets off the car.

"Deidara… Itachi… Sasuke… Naruto…"

They look around the smoke had not yet cleared.

Sakura feels the tears prick at her eyes.

"Sasuke!"

They wait a while.

The smoke clears a bit.

Then they look at the smoke again.

"Hey did you see that?"

Two shadows form in the smoke…

Then you can see more clear four shadows.

"They are alive."

Sasori, Hidan and Hinata help the guys get closer and away from the flames.

"Deidara's out cold."

"What happened?"

"I think he hit his head."

"That idiot."

Everyone laugh's and giggle at their friend.

Then the firefighter siren goes off.

"We have to go before we get caught."

"Right the guys get on the car and drive off."

.

.

.

All the team was in front of Yahiko, Konan and Nagato.

"Everyone was dead on scene."

"Yeah that what happen no one was alive the house burned down and we left before the firefighters got there."

"Konan give they the payment."

Konan give everyone a payment.

"Why did you pay Sakura?"

"She helped revive Deidara right?"

Sakura thinks back.

"Yeah."

"Well I pay the people who help m e out and like it or not our deal was for her too she is include to join the Akatsuki she has a wide experience in medical groups for her age she could always help as that a medic."

Sasuke frowns

"You can't make her…"

"It's okay Sasuke they did help save me I don't mind helping out as a medic."

Sasuke nods.

"You are free to go."

Sasuke helps Sakura get in his car.

Itachi gets in the back of the car.

Naruto and Hinata are in the back as well.

.

.

.

Hinata was dropped off first.

He parents said something about grounding her for the outfit she was wearing for rest of her life.

Itachi gets off at his house.

Sasuke go to drop Naruto and Sakura off.

Sasuke helps Sakura in her house.

Naruto runs to his room saying he was dead and had to sleep.

Sasuke brings Sakura up stairs to her room.

"Sakura good night."

Sasuke kissed her cheek and gets up to leave.

"Wait Sasuke.."

"Sakura I will come over tomorrow."

"No it's not just that I thought you were almost gone from my life forever."

Tears steam down her cheeks.

"I love you Sakura I never leave you alone."

Sakura hugs Sasuke tight.

He drops on top of her.

"I want to hold you like this forever jus listening to your heart beats."

"I will stay tonight here with you if you want because I do."

Sasuke wraps his arm around Sakura.

Sakura placed her head on his chest.

"Yes please do stay."

Sakura pulls out Sasuke phone.

"Who are you texting?"  
"Itachi."

"for what?"  
"To thank him again."

"…"

"Before you got there I was almost sold to some guy and he saved me before any guy could touch me. Then he risked his life for us both as well."

"What about my thank you."

Sakura send the message and rolls on top of Sasuke.

"I haven't given you one yet well then…"

Sasuke and Sakura hold hands and kiss in a mouth.

The phone rings.

Sasuke picks it up.

"Hello…"

Sakura keeps kissing his neck.

"Hey Sasuke where are you at?"

"Naruto I'm kind of…"

Sasuke groans Sakura was pulling down his pants.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Nothing I have to go the line is breaking up."

Sasuke hangs up the phone.

It rings again.

"Hello.."

Sasuke hissed this time.

"Sasuke it's me Itachi are you heading home now?"

"No I have other plans right now."

"Yeah sure you do."

"Yes I do."

Sasuke moans again.

"Why the fuck did you just moan."

Sakura was playing with his manhood so Sasuke was just busy to pay attention.

"Yeah."

"And you admit it just like that."

"Huh? What are you talking about Itachi?"

"Pass me Sakura."

"She is kind of busy right now with… she is eating right now."

"Fuck Sasuke did you have to give me the mental images."

Itachi hangs up.

"Well Sasuke are you done."

"Yeah I just hung up and turned off my phone."

"…"

Sakura resumes to sucking his dick.

"Ah Sakura were you learn this?"

"Konan and the girls said you like this. Did I not please you?"

"I thought only guys had this kind of talks."

"Well I don't but they insisted."

Sasuke pulls Sakura to his chest.

"It's okay I like it but I like it better when you ride me."

Sakura undress as Sasuke did as well.

After a long lovemaking they fall asleep.

Both covered in sweat and just naked hugging each other.

.

.

.

.

**A few months later**

**Late December**

**Moring**

**Namikaze home**

Sakura wakes up after she hears Sasuke snoring a bit.

Sakura gets up from the bed and runs to shower off the morning feeling.

After brushing her teeth clean she steps in the shower.

Thirty minutes later she steps out.

Sasuke was still sound asleep.

Fully Naked his rock hard body looked great in the small boxers he had on

_God how lucky I am to have a football player boyfriend who works out every day._

There is a knock on the door.

"Naruto I'm changing right now…"

"No honey it me your mom we came home early…'

Sakura green orbs widen in shock.

"Mom?... I'm changing mom don't come in."

"Honey I have seen you naked all your life let me come in…"

"Wait mom…"

Kushina walks in thru the door.

I still had my wet towel around my body.

"Sakura your bed."

"Mom I can explain it…"

"Explain? It 10:00am and your still have not fixed your bed"

I turn around and Sasuke was gone from my bed.

_Whoa okay he must have woken up at my mother voice._

"Sakura give me a welcome home hug baby."

Sakura's mom Kushina hugs her tight.

"Where's dad?"

"He went to wake up your brother to surprise him."

Kushina and Sakura sit on her bed.

Sakura eyes see something under Kushina's hand.

_Oh shit Sasuke under wear was next to my mom's hand._

"Mom so how long will you stay?"

"Kushina placed her hand on her face.

"Maybe the whole new years and Christmas."

"Mom well I have to change."

Sakura pushed her mom out the room.

"Sakura what is this?"

Kushina pulls out Sasuke Uchiha clan boxers hand made by Mikoto Uchiha.

She dangles them before Sakura bright green eyes.

Sakura looks pale as a ghost.

"Mom where you find that?"

"On your bed little girl."

"Mom it's not like that…'

"Talk before I tell your Father…"

They were the first pair Sasuke gave her to wear.

Kushina looks at the pair reading the label.

"Uchiha… you're messing with Uchiha…"

Sakura looks at her mother.

"He it's not like that mom He saved me and I need a something to cover up a wardrobe malfunction."

"Which one?"

"Her youngest son Sasuke."

"So he saved you from that."

"Yeah."

Kushina looks at Sakura's blushing face.

"Mikoto come in."

"Mom I still have to change… Mikoto Sasuke mom's here as well?"

The dark hair lady walks in.

"Sakura oh you look cute as always."

Mikoto hugs Sakura.

"Sakura say hi to Mikoto."

"Hi."

Kushina and Mikoto look at each other.

"Mikoto look what I found."

Kushina pulls out Sasuke under wear.

"Oh my god Kushina I been looking for that pair how did you find it?"

"Sakura Says Sasuke lend it to her to cover up a wardrobe malfunction."

"Aww really? How cute of my little Sasuke and your sweet Sakura are so cute together right."

Mikoto pulls out some pictures.

The women walk out of the room in their own.

.

.

.

Sakura looks around.

"Sasuke come out there gone."

Sasuke comes out from under the bed.

"How the fuck did your mom see my mom."

"I have no fucking idea."

"That was so close we almost got caught."

Sasuke pulls his pants on.

"My mom would kill me and then kill you as well."

"Sakura are you done changing?"

Sasuke changes quickly and jumps out the window.

"Yeah coming."

.

.

.

**サクラサスケ**

**Peace and love**

**I can't say I have bad English anymore or it will piss off my Reviewers**

**No just kidding Thanks for the complements **ChibiVampireQueen

**But anyway still please review if you all like it.**

**Please Review**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	21. Chapter 21

Sakura walks into the room with Mikoto and Kushina.

She was wearing small black heels and a white skirt and red sweater.

"Wow Saki you look good with that."

"Thank's mom."

"Saki your grandma called."

"Really? What she say?"

"She is wanted to see you but she said you know what it's about and she would only spend a whole life time trying to explain, I always known you were smart but she could have said she didn't have time to explain."

Sakura nods.

"You didn't have to agree."

"Sorry Mom I was just trying to remember what she wants to take about Grandma hasn't called me in a while."

"well maybe you'll remember when you see her right?"

"Yeah, wait she will come and stay in Konoha?"  
"Yeah most likely with us."

"Oh then I have to called the carpet cleaners."

"Why?"

"I have a dog in the house Grandma is allergic to dogs that's why."

"I will do it you get the door into a pet shop while grandma here."

"Yeah."

Sakura had called everyone she knew.

No one was able to watch Yuki.

The white beauty barked.

"Sorry Yuki you can't stay home with us Grandma would swell up before you say 'wolf'."

The dog whines.

Sakura felt her tears run to her eyes.

She whips them away.

She had grown close to Yuki but her grandma had raised her and taught her everything she knew over the break she would at least let her grandma rest properly.

Sakura was tempted to pet Yuki but didn't.

"Kiba?"

Kiba looked up from the dogs he gave Sakura a toothy grin.

'Sakura what are you doing here? Wait don't tell me, you dumped that Uchiha and decide to hook up with me?"

"No it's not like that I'm very happy with Sasuke, I came for different favor."

"Well then what is it anything for you Sakura?"

"I have my dog Yuki he can't stay in my house for a while my grandma is allergic…"

"Sure…"

"Really that was fast…"  
"Well first anything for you. And I'm a dog lover I can't pass a chance to learn about your dog as well."

"Oh yeah you wanted to be a dog trainer right?"

"Yeah." Kiba blushed a bit.

"I wanted to be I vet but I think its more work."

Sakura saw Kiba get really happy.

Yuki was already next to Kiba.

Wagging his tail.

"Wow your good."

"Yeah I have a thing for dogs."

Sakura giggled.

"Not that way I love dogs I'm not in love with one. I like humans better…"

Kiba leans closer to Sakura.

"Kiba I have a boyfriend."

"No has to know I could…"

"No…"

Just then the door open's.

"Sakura!"

Sakura and Kiba look up to see Gaara.

Sakura was still on the wall while Kiba was next to her.

"Kiba could you back off."

Kiba scuffed and moved away.

"Che."

Gaara had walked in the room just in the right time.

Sakura had not wanted anyone to see them like that.

"Gaara you came shopping?"

Sakura walked up to Gaara.

"Sakura what did he do?"

Gaara grabs Sakura cheeks and looks at her eyes.

"He didn't do anything I was just dropping off my dog."

"Why? Don't you want him anymore because I gave him to you?"

Gaara's eyes looked very upset.

She could not stand to hurt people.

"No I do but my grandma just called she wants to stay over for a while."

"Oh just could have called me."

"I didn't want to bother you. Anyway I paid for it already."

"Well next time just tell me."

Kiba was back from the back of the room.

"Wait Gaara has the right to touch you but I can't?"

Gaara glared at Kiba.

"Kiba, Gaara don't fight over a stupid reason like that I never want to see friends fight over me."

"No you're not the only one Gaara grabs I seen him going out with a Matsuri a few times."

Gaara body froze.

"I was not going out with her she just a friend."

"Friends don't kiss at parties and walk into rooms alone."

Gaara ran his hand true his red locks.

"I was drunk that was a mistake…"

Gaara hand kit the wall next to Sakura.

"I was trying to get over Sakura…"

Gaara ran out of the room.

"Kiba that was uncalled for."

Sakura ran after Gaara.

Gaara was fast she looked around and he was gone.

Then she saw the red head run across the street.

"Gaara..."

Sakura was pulled back to the ground.

Sakura closed her eyes.

She fell to the ground and a car pasted by fast.

Sakura saw that someone had just saved her life from a near accident.

She was still in shock a bit.

Her voice would not come out.

"Hey are you okay Idiot?"

Sakura looked up to see Sasori over her.

'Sasori you saved me?"

"No…"

Sasori got up from the floor.

"Yeah you did and we aren't even on a mission."

"I didn't save you don't tell anyone I did this."

Sasori turns around to hide his blush.

"Why?"

"Just do it as a thanks for saving you no one can know about this."

"Okay… Thanks Sasori."

Sakura hugs a shocked Sasori.

He pushes her away.

"Hey little girl…don't hug me."

Sakura pulled away.

"No one ever rejected my hugs before… Wait Gaara did you see Gaara…"

"Yeah he ran off that way."

"I saw That too but where to?"

"I don't know what my cousin does in his free time."

"well he was upset he ran off after someone mentioned Matsuri…"

"Matsuri oh Gaara childhood girlfriend.."

"His girlfriend?"

"Yeah he broke up with her after a while saying he loved someone else. But at parties I saw him making out with her…Don't tell anyone I said this."

"…"

Sasori leaves.

"Bye Sasori."

"Don't get run over while I'm gone… Boss might kill me."

"Oh shit you're going to haunt me with this aren't you?"

"Pretty much…"

Sakura picked up her phone.

**Unknown number.**

"Hello?"

"Sakura how about you come over to see me today."

"Grandma is that you?"

"Sakura you're forgetting you young grandma already?"

"No It's just I haven't heard your voice in a while. I missed you."

Sakura's voice got shaky.

She had always loved her mother but her Grandma and her were more alike.

"Sakura I will wait for you at my office if you have time?"

"Yeah I be there."

"I have the found it."

"You mean right now?"  
"Yeah this time I got it right.'

**Time passed by fast.**

Sakura was very busy with school, afterschool activity she was almost never had time for Sasuke or friends.

School bell rang.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turns around to be hugged by her friend Ino.

"Ino you're choking me."

"Sorry Sakura but you been gone almost all the time I called you over."

"Ino will you tell Hinata I can't come over and play.."

"Sakura…"

Sakura turns around to see her teammates all around her.

"Hey why is everyone here?"

"Sakura you can't keep to yourself anymore."

"What is this AA?"  
"No you haven't come over to hang out since winter break."

"Look everyone I know you're worried but I have something's to do and explaining would take to long."

"What, why can't we know, what more important than our friendship?"

"A promise I made to my first friend."

Sakura green eyes see's Itachi walk by.

"Who?"

Itachi

"_It's something I can't say without his permission for his own privacy."_

"_But."_

"_If we are friend then you should just trust me right?"_

"_Yeah."_

_Sakura walked away._

_Sasuke was just happened to walk by._

"_Saki I haven't seen you almost all week."_

"_Sasu!"_

_Sakura ran to hug her boyfriend._

"_Hey are you okay?"_

_Sasuke pats her back._

"_Your not made we haven't had time to hang out?"_

"_No because I know you need space to do your own thing to."_

"_Wait I don't know to be happy or upset? Your happy we don't hang out as much?"_

"_No… I understand you… but I don't like it… I miss you… I miss the long nights…"_

_Sasuke kissed her neck._

_Groping her round ass._

"_Sasuke where in public…"_

_Sakura cheeks light up a dark red._

_The guys and girls walk by whispering._

"_Let them talk… I want them to know your mine."_

_Sasuke was still over Sakura._

_His body had grown over hers._

_She felt his breath over her face._

"_Let's go home right now no, I can't wait the classoom."_

_Sakura was whisked up in the air._

"_No wait Sasuke."_

_Sasuke was still caring Sakura while she was screaming._

_They were in the front of the school._

_They fell to the ground._

"_aww"_

"_Sorry, Did I hurt you?"_

"_No I was just surprised by your running."_

"_But you had fun?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I hope you feel better. I saw you a bit tense with your girls back there."_

"_My boobs?"_

"_No your friend you all looked tensed. I thought I cheer you up."_

_Sasuke was still on top of Sakura._

_His hand came over her breast and squeezed them._

"_No your girls look good as well."_

_Sakura turned red._

"_Sasuke you're doing it again in front of the school."_

"_Wait Saki I will give you a ride."_

_Sasuke ran after his girlfriend._

"_Get away perverted boyfriend. I will hit you again."_

"_But I like it when you rough."_

_Neji and Naruto look on._

"_Sasuke did a whole 180 after he met your sister huh Naruto?"_

"_I can't believe you were looking at those two."_

"_Huh does someone have a sister complex?'_

"_Neji are you sick I never had that for my little sister you ass."_

"_Just kidding I know that."_

"_Hey did Hinata get my message?"  
"What didn't you know her father hates you."_

"_What but why everyone love me?"_

"_Well I think you need to grow on him he still doesn't trust you."_

"_What I just met him at the party we had for the business deal my dad made with him."_

"_We he thinks you're more like your grandpa Jiraiya then Minato."_

"_What me and that old man I'm not like him at all."_

"_Naruto just come over and Talk to him give him you side of the story so he can trust you."_

"_Then I will I have to have Hinata with her dads permission."_

_**Hospital.**_

"_Grandma I got some more information on new found medical…"_

"_Doctor Tsunade! We need you right now it very important."_

_Sakura and Tsunade run out of the room._

"_What happen?"_

"_It's Itachi his in critical condition."_

"_What is it now?"_

"_It's like you said his time is near."_

_Sakura mouth was open in shock._

"_You knew?"_

_Tsunade made an upset face._

_"Of course but right now is not the time to think about that. I already know what to do."_

"_You waited for this?"  
"Yes it's the best time to make request."_

"_Why not tell me?"_

"_I knew you would not concentrate right if you found out before time Sakura you still let you emotions get in the way…"_

_Sakura stopped her grandma for the first time in her life._

"_No it was you who let your emotions get in the way, you thought I couldn't handle this I have been under your wing for years I seen it all could you not trust me."_

"_Doctor Tsunade Sakura we are going in his room please wear your mask."_

_Sakura glared at her grandmas back._

"_Trust me I won't let it get in my way like you did."_

"_Well Sakura thanks to your help we got a lot done."_

"_Yeah I would have help if I knew more right now I'm just like a outsider. Could you give me his record."_

"_Sure."_

"_Sakura want to do the honors to talk to him?"_

"_What else could I do right?"_

_Sakura walks off leavening the rest of the team._

_**Itachi's room**_

_Sakura walked in the room._

"_Hey you're awake."_

_Itachi looked up to see the pink haired girl of his dreams._

"_Sakura I mean doctor Sakura."_

_He admitted a beautiful grin._

"_Not really right now I'm lower then a nurse."_

"_What I think you're an amazing doctor."_

"_Well grandma doesn't believe I'm ready. Anyway about you I came to give you the news."_

"_Oh no I thought you came to ask me on a date."_

"_Well it seems I have single on my forehead this past year."_

"_No I just don't give up. Wait could you give me the mane of the guys bothering you."_

"_I have to stay professional right now, you just got thru this by a hair and you have the nerve to hit on me."_

"_Well Doctor tell me what's wrong is it my time."_

"_Hey don't say it like that…"_

"_What?"  
"Don't take it to light you not out of the blue you have only one week from today for life span on that liver."_

"_I am going under the knife?"_

"_Yeah but don't worry the hospital donated already according to grandma it was best at the last moment."_

"_Then what about that unknown illness?"  
"It was all wrong after we fired the idiot who made a mistake we found out the medical papers where messed up. You never need medical help but the pills killed your liver and we need to replace it."_

"_Really then I'm not going to die, I'm not a ticking clock anymore."_

"_We all will die one day."_

"_Yeah but now I don't know the date I won't have to suffer under pills that deprive me sexually."_

_Sakura and Itachi turn around to see Sasuke walk thru the room._

"_I let my girlfriend work and now she has to talk to some horn dog about his lacking sex life."_

"_Sasuke you won't believe it Sakura cured me I'm going to live."_

_Sasuke eyes widen at the shock._

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah He just needs a liver transplant after that he should be getting back to a healthy life."_

"_That great Itachi mom and dad will be amazed."_

_Sasuke had flower in his hands._

"_Those for me brother."_

"_No Idiot why I bring you flowers?"_

_He turns around and hands them to Sakura._

"_so where's you office Doctor to talk more privately."_

"_Hey you two…"_

"_I don't have one I use a lab…"_

"_Well we could just use that or better yet Itachi lend me your bed you wait outside."_

"_Who is the horn dog now?'_

"_Itachi I just think your brother is very happy you healthy."_

"_I knew it you like playing dress up huh?"_

_Sakura looks at her white coat._

"_We aren't in to that kind of stuff."_

_Sakura walks away red blush all over her face._

"_I'm going home."_

_Tsunade was outside the room._

"_Sakura you gave him the news?"  
"Yes."_

"_Sakura you can't stay mad at me."_

"_No I can."_

"_I was wrong you're not me. You will be better than me. I don't see you like a kid."  
_

"_I don't know what makes me sadder that the doctor I admire the most didn't believe in me or that my grandma who raised me thinks I'm still weak."_

_Tsunade let her granddaughter go._

"_I sorry."_

"_Bye Grandma I checking out."_

_Lucky for Sakura they had showers in the hospital._

_After being in the room she needs to wash away the pain._

_Showers had this clean feeling to it._

_I'm weak after all._

_I need everyone for this to work out I had_

_To hold in all the tears of pain I felt to not let anyone know the pain I'm really in._

_It hurt to see Itachi almost die._

_It hurt grandma lied to me._

_It hurts to think I have feeling for someone else then Sasuke._

サクラサスケ

Peace and love

I know I have very poor English but I will try my best to fix this story, sorry

.

.

.


	22. Chapter 22

Sakura walked down the hall.

Itachi room was down the hall.

She opens the door.

"Sakura you're here."

Itachi looked almost too happy.

"Hi, Itachi mind telling me; what you're so giddy about?"

"Doctor Tsunade walked in before you and said I was discharged today."

"But still you're a bit too happy for you own good aren't you?"

"It is early too celebrate but I don't want you to be worried."

"Who said I'm worried about you?"

Sakura crossed her arms.

"You don't need words to tell me how you feel."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

_He must be kidding._

Sakura picks up the bored with Itachi information.

"That aside you still need one more check up."

"Well why don't you give me it? I trust you to know what you do."

Sakura smiles at lest he trust her.

"Okay then…"

Itachi had not been told twice when he was out of bed and next to Sakura the next second.

"Doctor…."

Itachi had a large smirk.

_He looks just like Sasuke or is it Sasuke looks just like him because he was born first._

"Sakura you alright…."

Itachi hands rested at her shoulder.

"Yeah well just remove the top of the gown so I can monitor your heart rate."

Itachi did as he was told.

Itachi was sitting on the bed because she was shorter than him.

Sakura pulled out the cold stethoscope.

Sakura was out of Itachi room in the next ten minutes.

After making sure he looked healthy she let him make the phone call to his house.

To her surprise she saw Gaara at the front desk.

"Gaara…"

Gaara turned around when he saw her but walked away.

"Hey Gaara…"

_What the fuck he ignores me now?_

He turned the corner and ran.

Sakura ran after him.

He was outside in the parking lot.

She almost didn't see the man she crashed into but before she could stop the bumped in to each other.

"Sorry…"

_Ow that hurt this person is a walking wall._

Sakura was knocked down to the ground.

"Oh well if it not the one and only Cherry. How about some pay back?"

Sakura looked with fear up to see Deidara next to him was Sasori.

Sasori looked pissed but Deidara was very happy.

He pulled Sakura up with her arm.

"I like to pay back tenfold what happened to me because of you."

His hand was still tight on her wrist.

Sakura tries slapping him but Sasori stopped her.

"Wait we are comrades now days, both of you can't fight each other. It was boss orders."

Sakura remembers the deal she made with Akatsuki.

"Fine…"

Deidara let go of Sakura's and walked away.

Sasori still had his hand over Sakura's.

She was still a bit pissed Deidara attacked her like that.

"Do they still have plans to use me?"

_I totally forgot about deal I made._

"Yeah if we have the _need,_ Boss will call you up."

"Well I did get my liberty thanks to you guys. I think I never said thank you right?"

Sasori frowns.

"No need it was a mission. I told you already."

Sakura smiles.

"Thank you."

_Did she really forget what happened?_

Sakura had no idea why she kissed his cheek but she felt the need to do so.

When she pulled away she saw before her eyes none other than the red head she was looking for.

"Gaara…"

Sasori surprised face went back to his normal bored face.

"Sasori, where you holding Sakura's hand?"

Sasori looked down to see they were still linked.

Gaara ran up to Sakura holding her away from Sasori.

"I don't like 'little girls'."

He turns around to leave.

Sakura looks at Sasori walk away.

"Sakura did he do anything to you?"

Holding her shoulders a bit too tight.

"No Gaara you're holding too tight…."

"What happened?"

"I was looking for you and bump into some guy Sasori helped me."

Sakura knew better then to get Gaara mad and try to beat Deidara to a bloody plup.

Gaara looked like he was stroked by her hand.

Gaara was about to leave again.

"Wait Gaara why do you run from me?"

He pulled away.

Sakura hugs his back.

It hurt to see Gaara leave her like that.

She still cared for him and didn't want to see him like that.

"You don't belong to me."

"I don't belong to anyone I'm free to do as I like but Sasuke he loves me and I do too."

"I still love you as well, I never stopped loving you."

"Who said I don't love you…"

Gaara eyes looked at his side and scanned Sakura face.

"…"

"But you were too late you confessed when it was too late. Either way I still love you."

Sakura had a light blush on her face.

"You're hurting me with those words. Because I know your heart belongs to Sasuke…"

Sakura was shocked.

"I can't leave you like this I want things to be like before, when we were young. Our friendship was strong. You were my best friend who I thought would never love me back so I moved on thinking it be best. As time passed I found out I can't forget you. I miss you and you hurt me when you walk away like if we never were friends."

"I can't forget that cocky Uchiha he'll never deserve a girl like you. Before you showed up he was a player, sleeping around having one night stands with anyone. He was always messing around never took school serious. I can't be with you will you mess with him. I know one of those days he will slip up again and you'll get your heart broken…"

Gaara turns around to face a miserable Sakura.

"I'm his first real girlfriend so there is no doubt he might mess up but as long as I known him he never makes one mistake, he says and does everything right, his almost perfect. But now for you I don't know what I feel to find out the guy I use to like liked me back was a surprise I almost don't know what I feel for you anymore… I know I still want to hang out with you but I don't know anymore… You're in my head…"

Gaara leans down.

Teal eyes meet apple green.

His eyes seemed to search her soul.

"I must show you what you mean to me."

Grabbing her cheeks with both hands.

Closing the distance he kissed her lips.

They were in a parking lot, so he pushed her against a large truck.

Sakura was still not sure how to respond.

Her hands try to push him away but he was making her feel light.

He pulled away.

"Well then tell me to stop because I will go all the way if you don't stop me."

His beautiful eyes looked almost diminish.

"I don't want to hurt you but I still love him I can't kiss you if my heart still likes him."

"You love him only then…"

"You're my best friend and I still love you but…"

"Sakura?"

Sakura and Gaara turn around to see Sasuke and Itachi.

Sasuke looked like he was just slapped across the face.

"What? Why are you confessing your love to him?"

Sasuke was holding a bouquet of flowers.

His fist made tight balls.

Sasori was right behind them looking a bit shocked

"Sasuke it's just I…"

"I don't really want to know anymore. Look if you're in love with him fine, but if you should have broken up with me first. Here I'll make it easy, it's over I done…"

Sasuke ran off on his bike he dropped the flower on the floor.

"Sasuke wait I'm sorry…"

Gaara grabs her arm.

She looked back been held by Gaara.

"Gaara let me go! Wait, Sasuke."

He bike zoomed away.

Sakura dropped to the floor.

"Let me explain…"

Itachi looked away not knowing what do say.

Gaara was upset she was so sad about Sasuke dumping her.

Itachi bends down next to Sakura.

"Sakura what happen? I know Sasuke has a short temper but what we saw care to explain why did Gaara kiss you and you said you even love him."

Sakura lets her tears spill out.

"How about I take you home?"

Itachi helps her up.

Knowing she could not talk right now.

Sakura looked a bit spaced out still unable to speak.

"Sasori, mind driving me to Namikaze home."

"Sure but we leave right away I have plans…"

"Yeah just to get her home."

"Don't think you're out of this I want to hear you excuse."

.

.

.

Itachi sat down in her living room.

Sasori was sitting next Gaara.

Gaara looked pissed.

"Hey bring me some aspirin I think it better for her to relax."

Gaara nods.

"So what happen?"

"I messed up… Itachi I have feeling for Gaara and Sasuke…"

Sakura explained it all to Itachi.

"So that's why you didn't kiss Gaara back he kissed you."

"Yeah I can't kiss Gaara when I still love Sasuke but I really care for Gaara I can't stand to see my first best friend so heartbroken… Because of me…"

"But Sasuke thinks you where just cheating on him…Why not just wait till he cools down and talk to him again. I'll help you out."

"Thanks Itachi"

Sakura hugs Itachi.

"Sakura not to tight…"

Sakura pulled away.

"Sorry."

Itachi pulled out his phone.

Sasuke still didn't pick up his phone.

"Well he seems to have turned it off."

Sakura felt the tear prick up again.

"It's my entire fault he speeds off in his bike in high speed."

"Wait maybe you could have been the reason but Sasuke really needs to control his anger problems. But don't worry I called my uncle and Shisui to look for him too look for him. In their police bikes so I'm sure they'll get him to cool down. Sasuke has a deep bond with them. Sasori, how about you call boss to see if he knows. I will call Naruto but I think he might avoid him."

While the guys were on their phones the door bell rang.

Sakura walked to open up.

It was Ino, Temari, Hinata, and Hotaru.

"Sakura we just saw Sasuke run a red light so we thought he must be getting weird again."

Sakura felt the tears prick at her eyes again.

Sasori and Itachi ran in the room to see what made Sakura cry again.

The girls were hugging Sakura.

The girls look up to the guys like giving a 'what the hell happened here look?'

Gaara was next to come out.

Sakura mumbled a few things.

"Saki how about we sit down and talk, we can't understand a thing you're saying."

Itachi spoke up. "I have to go girls. Bye Sakura I'll bring him when I find my brother."

Sasori nods and says.

"I just got called by boss have to leave now, come on _Gaara if you stay the girls will kill you_."

Gaara was going to protest but Itachi gave him a warring nod.

"Yeah I'll go help you too." . . . Itachi was outside when he let it go.

Grabbing Gaara from his neck collar, Itachi pulled him up in the air.

"Look Gaara I don't want to have to say things twice but if you make this any worst I will hurt you to the point that you will wish for your death as the only way out…

Sakura has problems as it is right now, leave her alone stop messing with her feelings.

To put this simple if she picked you over Sasuke I doubt she be crying like that.

" Sasori placed his hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"You say your brother has anger problems, but I think you're even worst."

Itachi let Gaara go dropping him to the ground.

Sasori and Itachi walked away from Gaara.

Trying to regain his breathing back to a normal rate.

**Leavening the Namikaze home. . . . **

**One week later. **

Sasuke had never come home nor did he show up to school but he called his parents to tell them he was at a friend's house. His parents were upset but let him because he said he needs a small break.

**School yard. **

Sakura looked at Sasuke locker. Everyone passed by looking at the girl waiting at his locker.

Ino placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura are you still here come on let head to class Itachi said Sasuke said he come back when he cools down."

Ino pulled her pink haired friend to class. . . . Kakashi walked down to Sakura's desk.

"Sakura I said do you have my homework done yet." Sakura was still a bit quite.

"Sakura?"

"Oh I forgot to do it."

The whole class gasped.

"What did you say you forgot?"

The whole classed mumbled.

'_Sakura has the highest grades in freshmen year._ _She forgot? She never forgets.'_

"Everyone please be quite. Sakura I expect that work in Monday morning. I've disappointed you're my best student so far. I don't expect 'things' like that to change a person like you, who could do so much better."

Kakashi went back to the board while everyone gave Sakura a questing look. . .

**. Sakura in P.E. **

"Lap 2 Sakura move it you're lacking right now." Sakura ran faster. Some girls ran pass Sakura.

"I heard Sasuke dumped her."

"Shh, she might hear us."

"I don't care what she'll do to me…"

"Well now she is out of the way we can get close to Sasuke."

They both giggle.

"What a loser."

Ino, Hinata ran next to Sakura in P.E.

"Sakura how about we go to my house today?"

"No I'm kind of tired." Sakura ran ahead.

"Wait, no you can't mope all your life Sakura. I won't let you."

"Ino's right Sakura you have to face this." Sakura stops.

"How do I face this, It's my fault I had a good guy and then I messed up because I let stupid feelings get in the way."

"Well getting all down and crying at night won't heal your pain."

"I don't want it to heal I want Sasuke to come back and love me again not heal and get over this."

"Well then remember today's date then and tell me is this how you plan it to be?" Ino walked away.

"Ino wait what about Sakura…" "I don't really know what to do anymore Hinata sorry I can't see her like this."

Hinata ran after Ino. Sakura looked at her phone after it was vibrating. It was a message from her mom.

"Happy birthday Saki sorry I'm not home but I will send your present over soon. Love, Mom."

There was a second message from her dad too

. . . .

Sakura saw Naruto outside her school gate.

"Hey Naruto did you find anything out?"

"No he won't pick up my calls."

"Oh."

"Hey need a ride?"  
"Yeah." Naruto had his black Benz.

"Hey How about we go somewhere…"

"I just had P.E. I just want a shower in my bath…"

"Okay then if you shower we can hang out…." Ino and Hinata's faces came up.

"Okay then…" . . .

After the shower Sakura ran down stairs in her normal jeans and plain t-shirt.

She thought she let her hair air dry. "Okay you look and smell better…"

"Hey I don't stink…" Slapping Naruto's arm. Naruto was about to say ow when he noticed she hit him the first time in a whole week. Letting it go.

"Let's go then right…"

"You know I don't feel like going out anymore."

"No we are going out I can't let my little sister be like this anymore.

You been sad all week just let's relax a bit and forget Teme." .

. . Naruto took Sakura to the sushi shop.

"You know this is the first time you took me to eat Sushi every time we ever hang out you only take me to a Ramen shop."

"Well it's you favorite shop I can't deny my only sister this on her birthday."

Naruto smiled his toothy grin. Sakura smiled back.

"Your first really smile all week."

"Yeah…"

Sakura felt herself get teary.

"NO DON'T CRY…"

Naruto paniced a bit but hugs Sakura.

Sakura let her tears still a bit.

"Thanks Naruto."

.

On the car ride Naruto and Sakura talked a bit. "So you had it bad too?"

"Yeah Hinata's Dad doesn't like me at all. He thinks I'm a player."

Sakura burst out in giggles. "Hey I'm good looking I could be a player if I wanted to."

Naruto parked his car they were at the mall's parking lot.

Opening the door Sakura felt something yanks her long hair.

"Ow!"

Naruto rushed to her side.

"What?" "I got my hair stuck in the seat belt…"

Before Sakura could protest Naruto pulled out his pocket knife and cut her hair.

"Naruto! My hair…."

He had only cut a piece but Sakura had liked her hair long.

"Sorry Sakura but the hair was a lost the second it got caught it would have pulled you in till it ripped it all off."

Sakura made a face at the car.

"That is the worst car I ever seen." Naruto put his knife back away. "Hey why do you have a pocket knife at hand so easily?" "You want the truth or a lie…" Sakura raised an eye brow.

"Well just be happy I had it with me, plus I had it to protect you as well when we go out. Been who we are there are people out there waiting for us to bring our guard down. Bottom line is Nagato gave it me he was always like an older brother to me. Even before Akatsuki formed he help me." "Well I guess but your still young to be like this and my hair I always wanted my hair long like mom to look like her a least in that."

Pulling the ends of her hair. "Come on its not bad your hair was long, you could just get a new hair cut right now that we are at the mall." Sakura looked at her uneven hair. One part of her hair was at mid back the other one passed her ass. "Yeah well you right Sasuke like long hair anyway this could be a sign." Naruto stares and nods anyway. "You won't pull a Britney and shave it off right?" "Maybe…" "No don't do it Saki." Sakura ran up ahead.

Naruto ran after. "Saki…." . . . "Wow the mall got so much better." "Yeah they upgrade it a bit here this way is the hair shop." Sakura looked around. She stopped in front of the window. Looking at a dress that caught her eyes. "You like the dress?" Naruto ran next her and looked at the dress. "Yeah it so nice but I just don't have anywhere to wear it to so no." Sakura walked to the beauty shop ahead. Naruto looked at his sister. _Sakura._ .

. . "Hello miss what may I do for you?" "I like to get my ends fixed and mind drying it still wet." "Okay right this way…" "I think some highlights would work too." "Okay what color?" . . .

Naruto walked in the beauty shop. "Wow Sakura your hair looks good." "Yeah I think so to I added a few light blond highlights." "Yeah it looks good on you." "I didn't add a lot it might look to colorful." "Hey I got you something to see." "What?" Naruto pulled out the dress from before. "But…" Sakura was speak less. "Why…." Behind Naruto were all her girlfriends. "Sakura we have a party to head to." "You mean my party?" "Yeah Idiot but it not a sweet sixteen without the girl turning sixteen." Sakura was groped by all the girls in a bear hug. . .

. Thank you for the reviews. I didn't go back to edit so sorry.

I thing this story is about almost done just a chapter or so.


	23. Chapter 23

Sakura had just got her makeup done by a professional.

It looked perfect she even gave her tips.

All her friends had they dress as well but Sakura dress stood out the most. It was a green dress short but puffy from the waist down.

With a built in corset in the back giving it an old fashion taste.

Sexy olive green color with gold color roses sowed in a nice pattern.

Gold heels with straps.

Red lip stick and a natural but pretty foundation and makeup.

Black eyeliner on her eye lids.

They bought a limo Sakura had no idea who it belong to because about everyone had one. It didn't matter everyone smiled on the ride.

Even Naruto had a tux on. "Hey guys do you all plan this out…"

"Well yeah we thought about many ways to surprise you and Naruto thought he could handle you."

Sakura gushed happily. "Well I like it thanks guys."

Hinata surprisingly yelled. "Group hug…"

Sakura and everyone entered the mansion.

Ino pulled her hand.

"Sakura this way…"

Everyone was there, all her school friend's.

"Wow everyone here for me?"

Sakura was about to run out.

"Wait, why are you scared?"

"It's just so scary…"

Sakura covered her face.

The whole week everyone's topic was speculations about Sakura and Sasuke break up.

So she felt the shame a bit.

"Even one came they all dress up brought you presents and even cared to ask about you. Come on we all are friends here."

"Right."

Sakura got back in.

Everyone seemed very happy and even smiled as she came in the large ball like room.

People walked up to her giving her a hug kisses and presents.

Everyone was acting as if it was just a party for a friend.

Time passed.

Everyone ate and chatted freely around.

The party seemed to give everyone energy to burn. The tables were filled with food bars.

Of course being the rich teen's they where they even had an alcohol bar. Everyone was so happy with the food and drinks.

Ino grabs a mic. She was a bit drunk and slurred out her words.

The mic rang.

Everyone covers their ears.

"How about we sing the beautiful Sakura, a happy birthday song?"

Everyone cheered.

Everyone else seemed to be a bit drunk too.

Sakura saw as everything looked so pretty.

Lights were dimed.

A large chocolate 16 story cake was wheeled in.

They sang and Sakura blow out the candles.

Ino still had a microphone in her hand."Let's dance I thought we might open presets but they are too many to open even all night long so let's get the d-jay to play some loud music…"

Music was blasted up to party volume.

Everyone was down in the dance floor partying away.

Well everyone who could most of them were already drunk.

Sakura was still dancing when her eye caught a spiky dark hair.  
At first she stopped and thought she was just seeing things but then she knew who it was.

Sasuke Uchiha walked thru the door.

She had the erg to run at him and hug him tight.

Seen his face made all the emotions come back.

But reality hit her he had dumped her already.

He had his tux hair looked a bit longer but he was looking good as ever. But what had everyone in shock was what was next to him.

Sakura could almost cry at the sight.

She is approximately the same age as Sasuke with bright, red hair and head band with two small horns on her head.

Her eyes are the same color as her hair.

Her hair style looked similar to Hinata's with bangs but a bit shorter.

Her skin was plain white like Gaara.

A light green medallion hung around her neck matching her short skirt.

She wore a white tank top.

Ino was next to Sakura in second.

She even seemed to have gotten solver again.

Ino grabs Sakura arm.

"Look I'll kick him out right now and that red haired slut as well…"

Sakura shook her head lightly.

"No it's okay I'm fine…."

_Strong I got to be strong._

_Sakura felt her chest pains._

It hurts but I have to be strong not a burden to anyone.

Ino eyes widen but she shrugs.

"Fine it's your call."

Ino shook her head. But she was not going to hurt Sakura anymore.

Itachi who also noticed his younger brother was also next to Sakura soon, Gaara walks closer as well.

Gaara looked at Sakura eyes.

"I was going to ask you if you like me to talk to him."

"No it fine."

Hinata grab Sakura hand "Did you know who that is?"

Sakura was not really a person to forget people and pretty people like her seemed one of them.

"Not really."

Hinata let a low sigh thru her lips.

"Akari Tatsushiro she is world famous but why would Akari, come here to a small high school party?"

Hinata of course knew many people she was always at parties with her father.

Ino responds. "I don't know but they just looked at us and are walking this way."

Sakura didn't know what to say.

_Sasuke just walked in with a red haired girl who even Hinata knows._ _Did he come to crash the party as revenge?_ _He didn't pick up his phone never came back to school but now he comes back to her party with a new girl._ _He came to rub in he too could move on._

Sakura felt she faint before they walk closer to her.

Sasuke and Akari stood a foot away from Sakura.

She had a present in her hand.

"Hello Sakura."

_She knows my name._ _No shit Sherlock she's with Sasuke how else._

"Hello, Akari."

"Oh you know me? Wow the famous Sakura Namikaze."

She smirked.

"Famous? Here you're more famous."

"Here I got you a present."

"Really thank you."

Akari turns to Sasuke. "Hey you're present."  
Sasuke shrugs. "I forgot to buy one."

"Sasuke…" Sakura held up her present.

"It fine I don't need anymore." Sasuke looks at Sakura green eyes with anger.

"Her _boyfriend_must have given her one already.  
Plus you're my_girlfriend_I don't want you to get mad for giving other girl's presents."

Akari giggled hugging Sasuke.

Sasuke eyes looked at Gaara.

Akari noticed the tension and says.

"Well Sakura happy birthday. See you around."

Sasuke and Akari walked away.

"Sakura why didn't you tell him…"

"What is there to tell right he moved on it's too late."

Sakura walked away.

Unknown to everyone Sasuke turns around.

Looking right at Sakura who walked away.

Sasuke thoughts. _Sakura Happy birthday. _

_Be Happy without me_ Sakura thoughts.

_I messed up Sasuke. You don't disserve me, be happy._Both walk away. Away physically and emotionally.

Unknown to both they weren't happy at all.

Gaara walked up to Sakura. "Want to dance?"

"Okay." He grabs her hand.

The classmates looked back from Sasuke to Sakura. Naruto could tell they both were in pain.

The d-jay plays a slow song as night fell.

"Next is 'that should be me'."

Sasuke was on the dance floor with Akari dancing.

Everybody is laughing in my mind**  
**Rumors spreading**  
**About this other guy

Do you do what you did**  
**When you did with me?**  
**Does he love you the way I can?

Did you forget all the plans**  
**That you made with me?**  
**Cause baby, I didn't

Akari had her arms around Sasuke.

They twirled around.

Sasuke hands had circled her waist.

On their opposite was Gaara and Sakura.

Gaara was holding her tight as well.

Holding her hand.

That should be me, holding your hand**  
**That should be me, making you laugh**  
**That should be me, this is so sad**  
**That should be me, that should be me

That should be me, feeling your kiss

*****  
**Sakura saw in a second Sasuke kissed Akari.

You said you needed**  
**A little time for my mistakes**  
**It's funny how you used that time**  
**To have me replaced

Did you think that**  
**I wouldn?t see you out?**  
**What you doing to me**  
**Now if you're trying to break my heart**  
**It's working, cause you know

Sasuke and Akari left the dance floor and walk away from the crowd.

Walk up stairs to the rooms.

Akari was smiling and giggling.

That should be me, holding your hand**  
**That should be me, making you laugh**  
**That should be me, this is so sad**  
**That should be me, that should be me

That should be me, feeling your kiss  
***

They walked into the room.

Sakura put her head into Gaara chest she couldn't look anymore.

She felt her heart break.

_This is how he felt when he saw me with Gaara._

_I should move on if he did._

I need to know should**  
**I fight for love or disarm**  
**It's getting harder to shield**  
**This pain in my heart, oh

That should be me

Never should've let you go**  
**I never should've let you go**  
**That should be me

Never should've let you go**  
**That should be me**  
**Never should've let you go?

_I should have run with all my might then maybe that be me._

Running thru Sakura mind the lyrics just like what she was thinking. All she could think was that should be her.

Monday at school. Konan was smiling when she walked up to Sakura.  
"Hey, Konan what up?"  
"Well you have a call from you cousin Nagato he wants you to come over after school to the base."

She walked away. "Okay." After school she got a ride from her driver.

"Thank I'll be fine now."  
"Sure."

Sakura walked in. Sasori, Deidara, Yahiko, Konan, Itachi, Hinata and Naruto were already in the room. "Hey Nagato what am I good for you."

"Well we made a deal right it's about time you have you mission now, right."

"Right I plan to help out, tell me what my mission is it."

"Well to get information from the Tatsushiro family. Well at first we thought you be good at a seducing mission's but Sasuke didn't let me give you the mission. So lucky for him Tatsushiro Kuroma has a younger sister. Sasuke spent his time trying to get the sister fall in love with him."

_Tatsushiro where I hear that name before…__  
__Akari Tatsushiro that's the girl…._

"Sakura this is a picture of Kuroma. He is a young man with grey hair and green markings on his face. Like Akari, his younger sister, he has red eyes He has numerous tattoos on his body. The light green medallion on his belt matches the one Akari wears around her neck, and, presumably, is a symbol of the Dragon Guardians."

"Dragon Guardians you mean the world famous gang?" "Yeah if rumors are right they plan to attack Konoha city."

"Why?"

"Well they think they will get information off Sasuke while at the same time we get information about them. Even if the girl is young as seventeen she has a large role in attacking the city so she can't be taken lightly."

"Well what will I do…"

"Everyone is going as well we will all inflate them.

Song that should be me.

By Justin B. did I spell his name right? I don't know….

Anyway don't hate me for this song.

Okay Sasuke and Sakura feelings are being tested.

I'm about done with this story people. I feel really happy…

Sad I will miss you guys….


	24. Chapter 24

Sakura walks out of the room.

"This it."

Itachi grabs Sakura's arm.

"Hey are you sure you want this?"

Sakura slapped his arm away.

"Itachi I can't be a kid forever I have to grow up right I don't need your pity or any else I can handle a mission."

Itachi sighed and walk off with Naruto, Hinata and the rest.

Sasori had just walked into the room.

"I think you're just really happy. Right? I mean Sasuke is going out with that girl right just using her for Akatsuki needs. So he really only used the excuse to break up with you for Gaara to protect you."

Sakura eyes widen in realization.

"What how do you know that?"

Sasori sighed as he recalls the day.

"Well I called the boss that day asking For Sasuke. Nagato seemed really content. I asked and he said Sasuke had agreed to a mission he would normally reject. He explained that just a while back he had not ever done a mission like that while he was going out with you. But when he saw you still close to Gaara he knew that you be off better safe with Gaara then with him. He thought it was best for you as how Sasuke is taking the biggest risk in the team."

Sakura felt like if someone had just knocked the air out of her.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Well boss told me to keep the secret till it was prudent to say the truth you know so that in the party when Sasuke showed up people would not like Sasuke making it look as if Sasuke was not with us but with them. The part Sasuke is playing right now is very dangerous if anything is messed up we could loss him."

Sakura felt rage built in her head.

She grabs Sasori shirt pulling him.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Sasori.

"Then how about Sasuke how is he going to stop them then we sent him on a suicide mission?"

Sasori eyes widen she was stronger than before.

_So this is the strength that Nagato was looking for?_

"Tell me before I get mad…"

"Well he took the mission on his own risk saying he didn't need anyone to mess him up."

_Sasuke had done it all to protect us._

"I'm such an idiot this is my entire fault."

Sakura let Sasori go.

"Well he was sure he took the risk believing he is the only one who can stop them call it Uchiha pride or whatever he was always like that."

"…"

Sakura ran back in to Nagato's office.

"Sakura I said you are not needed for now."

Sakura placed her hands on his desk.

"Nagato I want to fight in this mission in the front lines I want to help Sasuke."

He kept his cool even if he was interested in what she was angry about now.

"I can't give you that…"

He clasped his hands together bowing his head.

"Fine then who is front line right now? Let me fight him then I will take their place."

Nagato raised an eyebrow.

_This feeling she using her family's rage._

_This will be fun if she gets mad she will be more useful then time to prove her pride._

"Really you think you a little girl will be useful?"

"Nagato you know very well what I can do…"

"Yeah I heard the story from Uncle."

"Well then let me do it."

"First you must undergo the training."

"What training?"  
"Follow me."

Nagato walks up to his cousin.

Sakura was a bit taken back he agreed with her so fast.

"Where is it?"

Sakura's puzzled face looked at the red head.

"Under ground."

**One month later.**

Sakura felt good.

After the first week she had gotten use to the soreness.

"Sakura I see that your eager but you need not to forget your team work with the rest."

Sakura felt a bit of satisfaction build in her chest.

In his own way Nagato complimented her; with he never did to anyone.

"Well they are a bit too slow."

"Well you have perfect position but you are lacking…"

Before Nagato could finish the whole gang walked thru the door.

Most of the boys were shirtless.

Hinata and the Sakura were in shorts and tight shirts too.

"Whoa why is boss giving Haruno pointers?"

Nagato glared at Deidara.

Sakura looked up to see the stare off.

"Why are you all shirtless?"

Sakura couldn't help it all the guys were ripped with six packs.

_Which one was going to fight me?_

"Well we just ran around the upper grounds for a warm up for training."

Sasori answered.

Sweat dripped down their body's it almost glazed.

"Anyway you look good Sakura."

Sakura felt blush run in her face.

"Well the warm ups are over then lest get ready."

Yahiko, Konan, Itachi, Sasori, Naruto, Hinata, Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, Nagato and Sakura made a circle.

"Well then plan have been read over right?"

Everyone nods.

"Then who do I fight?" asked Deidara.

"Sakura."

"What?"

"No what do I fight the girl let her fight Karin."

"Karin lost already to her plus Sakura wants your place in the fight."

"Bombing?"

"No fighting."

"But I always have front lines."

"Well then prove you will again then."

Sakura and Deidara stood up.

"In this fight you can use whatever you like. Knives, guns, weapons on the wall floor your opponents."

_She beat Karin?_

_Karin is one of the most savage girls she is after all Nagato's sister._

Everyone looked in fear.

"Wait Sakura you can't risk fighting him." Hinata had couldn't help say.

"Don't worry about me"

"Rules are there are no rules."

Sakura grabs her sword.

"Fine me too."

Deidara pulled out his own sword from the wall.

"Let go give what you got princess."

Deidara smirked.

Nagato slapped his forehead.

"Idiot."

Sakura didn't even flinch but everyone knew she hates to be teased.

They were at least five minutes in the fight when Sakura pulled back.

"What you give up?"

Sakura frowns.

Sakura did a jump using her lightness to bring herself up.

Deidara was caught off guard.

"What the hell?"

Sakura lands a kick on his shoulder binging him down.

Sakura use this second to get on his back and place a sword on his neck.

"Done. I give…"

Sakura got off.

Drops her sword side.

Deidara use this to get back up.

_The rules are there are no rules._

"Sakura…" Hinata could not help but yelp.

Itachi and Naruto didn't say anything.

At least she won't fight in the front lines.

Sakura was only able to see thru the reflection that Deidara was going to attack again.

Sakura drops to the ground doing a low side kick knocking Deidara off his feet.

She pulled out a knife and thru it at his neck.

It missed but a centimeter.

"Sakura wins."

"Deidara almost fucking pissed his pants." Hidan was on the floor.

Everyone looked in shock.

"Hell no."

Shock was soon gone and replace with cheers.

Sakura felt a small smile move stealthily thru her lips.

Nagato placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Good job you got it."

"So who will I fight then?"

"Akira the girl you met at the party."

Hinata spoke up. "What her?"

"Hinata come on Sakura got Deidara in one round."

Yahiko nods.

"No you don't know who she is do you really."

"Of course she is the rich girl…"

"No my family had a fight with them because they are the world famous for there fighting skills use to kill at cold blood."

Everyone was silent.

"I might now look it but I fought her and Neji fought her brother. Neji was in the hospital a whole six months at a near death experience. Sakura you're not a killer from your fighting skills are good but I saw that your still flinch before you hit someone."

"Don't worry she won't go alone she has everyone as back up plus this only training of course she flinch we are not enemies here. The real fight begins at the party site."

"Party!"

"Yeah we are going in as guest but we will attack before they know what hit them."

"Wow but how will we bring in our weapons?"

"That what our inside man is there for Sasuke gave up the information. With him as a distraction we get our 'tools' and bring down the palace. If we do it right we will have everyone fight but safe that includes Sasuke."

Fear, hope, blood rushed thru everyone veins in anticipation.

"Alright everyone let's see who fight next…"

.

.

.

Namikaze home

"Sasuke please be safe."

Sakura had kept a brave face in front of everyone but now alone in her room she could let her tears out.

Sakura hugs Sasuke sweater. It still smelled like him.

Before the big fight he had forgotten it in her room.

Her hair was still a bit wet.

"Sasuke I miss you but I sure as hell won't let you die in that place even if my life is risked I'll save you."

One week seemed so far away.

Sakura then heard her window open a bit.

Someone was trying to brake in.

Nagato said that Akira's family had a big grudge against the Namikaze's it be possible they attack.

Sakura pulled out her knife for her pillow.

She lays low in her bed.

Sakura was pretending to be sleeping.

Now days she knew better then to wait for the enemy to attack.

But it was best this way.

She heard a rustle next to her bed.

His shadow was big and tall.

"You're asleep just perfect."

His head reach out.

He going to strangled me?

Sakura pulled out her knife.

The guy seemed surprised but pulled back.

He then reached for her to attack.

Sakura was ready she was able to jump the guy and bring him to the ground.

Sakura pulls knife against his neck.

"Wait Sakura don't it's me…."

With all the noise the lights sensors went on.

Sakura could not believe it.

"Sasuke…"

"Hey could you bring the knife down its cutting me a bit."

Sakura at once dropped the knife.

"Sasuke…"

Sakura bent down to hug him.

"_This is a dream I'm dreaming."_

"No this real I'm here."

Sakura felt Sasuke hug her back.

Tear rolled down her cheeks.

"But you suppose to be with that girl Akari..."

Sakura pulled away.

She got off him.

"Why would I be with her?"  
"For your mission."

"Well I had to sneak out a least once I could to see you."

"But your risking your life what if they followed you?"  
"No I had my 'clone' take my place in bed playing sick."

"Sai? That pale ass."

"Yeah he plays sick in bed they will leave him alone to rest."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course plus why did you back away from me."

Sasuke reached out for her.

Sakura slaps his hand away.

"Well I'm kind of pissed."

"For?"

"Not telling me you knew."

"Knew? Oh yeah well it was for your safety."

"Really? Not even one call or anything."

Sasuke made an angry face.

"Hey I was just was pissed you kissed Gaara."

"I didn't kiss…"

"Then when I walk in one was…"

"I DIDN'T KISS…"

Sakura got angry he didn't believe her.

Sakura push Sasuke down straddling him with her legs on his sides.

"I know sorry I didn't call you."

_Sasuke believes me?_

"Sorry don't cut it idiot."

Sakura slaps his face.

"That's for making me worry."

Sasuke felt the sting.

His eyes darken.

Sakura then bends down to kiss his lips.

Sasuke was a bit surprised she kissed him.

"That because I sorry I let Gaara kiss me."

Sakura felt tears run down her cheek.

"Sasuke please don't think I don't love you. Gaara is just a friend I love you more than any man. I missed you so much."

Sasuke sat up hugging Sakura.

Sakura face was in his neck.

"How long are you staying?"

Sasuke got a bit stiff.

"Only tonight, I leave before sun rise."

"Then you know about the plans right?"

"Yeah Nagato told me."

Sasuke had a new smell.

"You just shower?"

"Yeah I took one just to see you again. Those people really like to party."

Sasuke smelled her as well

"I love your smell it, I missed it the most."

"What else did you miss?"  
"Your voice not that much."

Sakura hit his shoulders.

"I don't miss that either…"

"I didn't miss your voice because I listen to it every day."

Sasuke pulled out his phone.

"Sasuke it me Sakura baby I love…."

Sakura pulled his phone.

"You listen to this?"

"Yeah every night."

"Oh my God I so regret saying all those things now."

"But what I missed the most was you."

"I missed you too."

Sasuke got up from the floor and carried Sakura in her arms.

"Sorry I was an ass at your party babe."

"It's alright it was for your mission. I heard you did it for me."

"Nice your well informed just as I expect from my great love."

Sakura kissed Sasuke's cheek.

Before they had kissed they both had not had this kind of bond it was like if he was never gone but then again they before felt like a new passion burned in side.

"Sakura let's make love tonight."

Sakura nods.

Sasuke had never said it like that before.

His voice was more serious than before.

Sasuke ran his lips over her neck kissing her everywhere.

Soon they both didn't have anything on.

Stripped naked on Sakura's bed.

Sasuke looked down at her body loving the curves his missed so much.

"I see you been working out more."

"How you know?"

"You're busied a bit."

He kissed her arm and finger with tenderness.

Sasuke had not lost one muscle from his body he looked great.

He even seemed taller.

"Who's home?"

"No one Naruto went to Hinata's house."

Sasuke smiled.

"So it's alright if we get a bit wild?"

Sakura blushed.

Sasuke placed his hand on her legs.

Sakura shut them.

"Why did you close them?"

"I hate when you tease me."

"I'm not teasing you. I really want to go all out tonight. Make love to you till you're exhausted. Fast, hard, slow and the pace you like as many times you ask."

Sasuke kissed her toes then ran up the kisses to her pussy.

"Sasuke wait not..."

Sasuke open her legs.

He kissed her lips.

Placing a finger at her entrance.

Sakura moans she was wet.

It felt good.

Sasuke pumps in and out.

Sakura felt heat in her belly.

As her did this he sucks her nipples.

He adds a third finger.

Meows left her mouth.

"Sasuke, Faster…"

"Yes as you wish."

Sakura felt her walls tighten.

She climaxed spilling her juices on his hand.

Sakura's eyes glaze light green as pleaser rides her body.

She feels her body grow light.

Looking again she sees as Sasuke licked his finger.

"It's not going to taste good I mean my cum."

Sucking one by one.

"I said it before right I don't like sweets. So I mind don't as long as it's your cum you spill for me."

Sakura blushed him eating her was a bit too much she felt herself get more wet.

Placing his penis at her entrance he looked at her eyes.

"Ready?"

"Yes."  
Sasuke entered her in one second she got use to his size before she moved.

It was weeks since they had made love she was not use to the size anymore.

"Are you fine?"

"Yeah go ahead."

Sasuke sensed her pain and moved in slow thrust.

For some reason it felt right he took it slow it was like they were one.

Moving together.

But even if it felt good when he was slow Sakura wanted Sasuke to enjoy it as well.

Sasuke felt as she turns them around.

"Can I ride you?"

"Yeah."

Sakura pulled out and in one go she made sure he was inside her all the way.

Sasuke moans.  
"Why are you going in so deep?"  
"I want to take you all in."

Sasuke moans as she moved faster.

"Sakura…"

Sakura moved faster.

Sasuke grabs her breast with both hands.

Sasuke felt himself cum.

Spilling his hot sperm inside of her.

His body rocked with his climax violently.

Sakura did as well and fell on top of Sasuke.

She rested her head on his chest.

Sasuke hugs her body closer to him.

After they gained back their thoughts right.

Sasuke kissed her in a deep kiss.

Sweat was all over them.

"Were not done huh?"

"I will fuck you as much as you like or moan."

"Okay but I like it on top I love your face when I control you."

"I knew you were like that. It work I lay back enjoy the view and you the ride."

Sakura giggles.

Her hands rub at his chest.

"Sakura I love you."

"I love you too."

Lip Locking they closed their eyes and made more love.

.

.

.

No matter how many times they had sex Sakura could not believe it.

Sakura felt weight fall on her as she felt herself cum.

Hot sperms filled her.

Sasuke let out a grunt.

Sasuke hear her gasp as his weight fell on her.

Sasuke got up to pull his dick out of her core.

"Wait don't pull out…."

Sakura wrapped her legs around him.

"I want to be like this all night."

Sasuke nods.

"Okay."

Sasuke flipped them over so she was on top.

"Sasuke you better try your best to come back."

"I will."

"No but my cousin said you are risking your life the most out of all of us. When you came tonight you came at night but who knows you're here."

"Naruto, Nagato, Sai, Gaara…. and my brother."

"Gaara knows?"

"Yeah he gave me the ride."

"What? Gaara why?"

"He called me and explained the whole thing, he said you rejected his proposals and how the whole time you had been very upset about the brake up. He said that he couldn't allow seeing you suffer anymore."

"Really?"

"Yeah he said your friendship was more important than your unhappiness."

"So how is he now?"

"He said he will move on sooner or later but he said if I hurt you he kill me."

"I hope he finds a girl who loves him."

"Yeah his a good guy he'll find someone too."

"I hope we can all hang out soon."

"I know, but we have to prepare for this week."

"Yeah I know everyone is on their toes, everyone promised they help out for you to make it back safe."

"Hn."

"Even if you don't believe me their all worried about you. Everyone really understands that this will only happen if we all work together."

"We have to protect the whole town; innocent lives are at stake now. Hanging out with people like them I came to understand a few things."

"What?"

"To never forget about your family."

"You mean your parents and brother?"

"Not just them but my friends and most of all you."

Sasuke grab Sakura hand kissing it.

"Sakura you're my family too. Naruto is my brother."

"Sasuke…"

"I mean it Sakura will you be my wife."

Sasuke pulled out a small black box.

"Sasuke…"

Sakura opens the box a golden ring was inside with a diamond in the center top.

Sasuke was now sitting up Sakura sat on the bed next to him.

Sakura felt speechless.

"If you're not ready I can wait…"

"Yes…"

Sasuke eyes widen.

He smiled.

"…"

"Yes I will be your wife."

Sakura smiled back.

"You better come back Sasuke."

"I will."

Sasuke got up and spins her around the air.

"I so happy, I love you so much."

"I love you too Sasuke."

Kiss again they got lost in the night.

.

.

.

It was still not even dawn when Sasuke looked at his side to see Sakura sleeping soundly.

He was able to get up.

Sakura was still not awake.

She seemed to have grown cold and reached out.

"Sasuke…don't… leave…"

Sasuke looked up but saw she was still asleep.

Tear rolled down her eyes.

"Sorry I have to go my love."

Sasuke bent down kissing her lips.

He dressed and jumps out the window.

.

.

.

Sasuke pulled out his phone.

"Hello yeah I'm on my way."

A black car drove in front of him.

"Sasuke hop on."

Gaara had a cigarette I his hand.

"Gaara. Your fast."  
"Yeah you said to be here early."

Sasuke stepped in.

Sasuke put his seat belt on.

"So did she let you go?"

"She didn't see me leave."

"But you told her right?"

"Yeah…"

Sasuke grabs one of Gaara cigarettes and lights it up.

_He smokes again?_

"What?"

"I haven't seen you smoke in a while."

"I smoke when I fell nervous."

The drive was long but after a while they had reach the place.

Before Sasuke was about to get off he closed the door again.

"Hey Gaara, watch over Sakura while I'm gone."

Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Don't have to tell me."

"Thanks man."

He nods.

"Yeah go on."

"If anything happens take care of her for me idiot."

Gaara could not even say anything because he just thought he had nothing to say.

Sasuke was out of the car and left to the dark sky.

.

.

.


	25. Chapter 25

Sakura woke up that morning felling like something was missing.

_Sasuke._

The bed room was empty.

"It was a dream?"

Sakura looked at her hand.

Sasuke ring was still on her hand.

He was gone back to fight.

_Sasuke please be safe._

.

.

.

After that the whole week had passed by in a breeze.

School was out for spring break, making it perfect for the undercover mission.

The whole squad had been organized from day one.

The limo was just less then minutes away from the grand party.

"What why can't I?" Deidara asked.

Yahiko laid back and let out a low sigh before he spoke up.

"Like I said we have our invitation. There will be no need for us to brake in we have our own personal pass."

"Damn it." Deidara was upset he was not allowed to use his bombs yet.

"Well then but what about the tux we have to wear."

"This is just to blend in with the rest. Deidara everyone has to pull out that rich snobby kid tonight play your part."

"Fine, anyways what about the girls when are we going to meet up with them."

"They have their own ride. Konan is with them."

Hidan had just popped a bottle of wine open.

"Fuck yeah the type I LIKE."

"Hidan I forbid you get drunk tonight our lives are at stake tonight."

"Fine…_Fuck."_

The drive stopped giving they the okay to get off.

When the guys got off the Limo then heard Naruto call them.

"Hey guys over here."

Naruto had his black tux on as well.

Yahiko say Konan and smiled at her.

"You guys got here before us."

"No just barely."

Then just before they could say anything else Naruto called the girls over.

"Sakura, Hinata over here."

The guys turn around to see the girls.

Hidan spits out the wine in his mouth.

"…"

They were speechless.

Sakura noticed the looks they gave her.

"What does it look that bad?"

Hinata blushed a lot.

"Hey don't look at Hinata or my sister with your lusty eyes you pedophiles."

Naruto spread his arms around the girls.

"Okay then we are all here then let go."

Hidan regained his composer and drank wine again.

"Fucking sexy girls are always taken shit."

Itachi chuckled a bit.

At the door they were greeted by the butler.

"Welcome please come in the party has begun."

The party had begun.

"This is a real party. Look at the famous people in here."

They had all grown up rich of course they had all been in there share of parties.

But tonight they where risking their own lives to save their town from evil.

Sakura felt like everyone one was just too calm.

They split up and acted normal.

Sakura was now a bit nervous.

This was her first mission.

Hinata was with Naruto walking around as planned.

The rest of Akatsuki all drank and danced like it was a normal night.

Sasori was next to her tonight he was her 'date'.

"Sakura you can relax now, okay it just dawn of the plan the hard part was getting thru unnoticed."

Sakura smiled.

Over this time she had grown closer to the whole gang they all acted like older brothers to her.

"Sakura, should we act our part and 'dance'?"

"Right."

Sasori lend his hand.

"Follow me."

.

.

.

Sakura had studied classic ballroom dance but never had she danced in such large party.

For her protection she had never been allowed to attended parties.

This was her first 'criminals' party.

But as far as she could see everyone seemed normal.

Sasori held her hand and waist.

"Hey Sasori, how will we know who is innocent here?"

Sakura whispered in his ear.

"No one is innocent here Sakura they all know very well why they are here."

Sasori face was almost blank.

Sakura could feel his heartbeats normal.

This closeness was just a normal thing to her but she could not help but notice his skill.

"Your dancing is very good."

He just kind of nods.

"Yeah."

Sakura almost felt like hitting him.

"What about me?"

"Fine."

Sasori was always cold since day one.

Sakura didn't really understand how when they saw each other every day.

"Well I just hope your right about everyone been 'evil' here because I don't want to hurt any innocent people tonight."

"Look you just a bit nervous but remember Sasuke is here tonight as well of it all goes right you two will be together again."

"…"

"Plus remember what Hinata said about Akira."

Hinata was not a person to bad mouth people but Akari had done something to lose Hinata trust.

"Yeah."

"Hey don't turn around yet but the 'person' is walking our way."

Red hair, red eyes the same bloody combination.

"Oh hello Sakura I'm so glad you made it."

Sakura turn around to see Akira.

"Akira long time no see right."

"Yeah."

Sasuke was next to her.

His eyes looked pissed.

_I know we are acting but the way he looked at me was kind of scary._

"Hn."

He looked at Sasori and smirked.

"Sakura I'm going for a drink, I'll be back."

"Okay."

"Sasuke could you bring me some wine too."

Sasuke gave a nod and was gone.

Akira smiled as she saw the guys walk away.

"So that hot guy is your boyfriend."

Sakura was still looking at Sasuke.

"You mean Sasori ah yeah."

"Well you were dancing with him right."

Sakura just wanted to see normal so she asked.

"Your boyfriend looked really mad is he alright?"

Akari whispered in Sakura's ear.

"Oh yeah he only moody to other people but don't tell anyone but he is really passionate in bed."

Sakura felt like a knife was stabbing her heart.

_Sasuke slept with her?_

_Calm down it was for the mission._

"Oh, really?"

"Sorry I must have said to much it just he is the best boyfriend. Sakura I wish we hang out more."

"Excuse me I have to use the rest room."

"Okay."

Akari dropped her smile.

"I hope it hurt Sakura feel the pain you bitch."

.

.

.

Sakura walked down the halls.

_I hope I find it._

A strong arm covers her mouth and pulls her in a dark room.

_Oh shit._

_Did I get caught?_

"Hey calm down Sakura it's me."

Sakura looked back to see Sasuke.

"Sasuke you scared me."

Sasuke smiled and kissed her lips.

Sakura then remembered Akari words.

Sakura slapped him away.

"Hey what wrong with you?"

"Nothing it's just we have a mission right now."

"So you didn't miss me."

"I did but you and that girl…."

Sakura looked away in shame.

"What Akira? What about her?"

Sakura had her back at him now.

"You made love to her so don't touch me right now."

Sasuke looked hurt.

"I can't stand the thought of you doing that with someone else then me."

Sakura felt tears prick her eyes.

"I never had sex with her."

"What? But she said you."

"I never did sleep with her, I told her we should wait take it slow. Believe me I never dream of sleeping with anyone but you."

Sasuke hugs her from behind.

His arms circle her waist.

He kissed her neck.

"Why would she lie?"

Sasuke looked a bit upset.

"She has a thing for you, whenever she sees' you she looks pissed. But forget her right now."

Sasuke pulled her closer to him.

"Right now let's forget everything about them and enjoy this alone time."

Sasuke kissed her again making sure she was enjoying herself.

"You always have to look so sexy in a dress right I can't help but want to fuck your wits out right now."

Sakura felt shivers run her spine.

Sasuke groped her breast.

Moans escaped her lips.

"Sasuke we can't…"

The door open wide.

Itachi.

"Oh so here you are."

Itachi looked really upset.

"Seriously every time you see her you want to fuck her right."

Sakura felt a little disappointed.

"Itachi don't say it like that."

Itachi pulled Sakura's arm

"Idiot, give us a few minutes alone."

Sasuke held her tighter.

"No we have to get ready right now the time limit is now."

Sakura bent down escaping their grips.

"Let's go then."

Sasuke and Itachi looked in shock.

"Where did she learn that?"

"She has been training with the Nagato and Sasori."

"Really?"

"Yeah she already kick everyone's ass well except me."

"Hn."

Sasuke wanted to see what else she had learned.

He could see her working out had paid off her body carves had gotten better.

.

.

.

Sasuke, Sasori, Itachi and Sakura walked in the room.

"Nagato did everyone already leave?"

"Yeah you four are late, hurry up and just go along with the plan."

"Okay."

Sasuke place his guns and weapons in his pockets.

Sakura had to place the gun in her dress.

But she strapped some other weapons on her body with a strap.

It was okay if anyone saw the weapons because they were in to kill now.

"Okay Sasori Sasuke and Itachi you two will cover for Sakura make sure she get the target."

They all nod their heads.

"Sakura make sure you stop the old man."

"Yes."

"Just as long as he is caught dead or alive but if possible alive."

They all run out of the room.

Lucky for them the halls where empty.

They all ran down the hall.

"Sasuke you lead the way since you know where the father is at."

"Okay."

They ran thru the stairs.

Then a large explosion was heard.

Everyone was shaken by the small quake.

"What was that?"  
"Bombs aren't supposed to off yet."

Sasori looked around.

"That explosion doesn't belong to us."

"They found out we are up here."

"Well here I thought Sasuke was in the grip of my palm."

Everyone turned to see a white haired man he was young but about 20 years old.

"That Akira's brother."

Sakura looked at the man she had seen his picture before.

He looked at Sakura.

"Sakura Namikaze, well nice to see you grown up."

Sakura looked taken back.

"You know him?"

"No…"

His green eyes looked with hers.

The man smirked.

"It doesn't matter if you know me the person I'm looking for is here that's all that matters."

Men appeared behind him.

"Sakura come with me or all your friends die right now."

Sakura felt like she heard this before.

Itachi and Sasuke stood in front of Sakura.

"You're not getting your hands on her."

Sasuke looked pissed.

"Sasuke you escort Sakura well take care of this one."

Sasori nods.

"Yeah remember plus she is safe with you."

"No something is just wrong they never said anything about Sakura before."

Sasuke was not willing to risk it now.

"We can handle this just go."

Sasuke nods he grabs Sakura hand and run down the hall.

"You three are idiots if you split up its most likely you will all die."

"Well let's see about that."

.

.

.

Sasuke ran down the rooms.

He looked a bit worried about his brother.

"Sasuke how about you go back and help them."

"No I can't leave you alone."

Just as they entered the last room.

They heard yelling.

"Hinata!"

"That was Naruto."

Both ran into the room.

Hinata was on the floor.

Naruto was fighting a guard he knocked him out and ran to Hinata.

"Hinata…"

Hinata looked a bit bloody.

Sakura and Sasuke ran to the couples on the floor.

"Naruto what happened?"

Sakura felt for her pulse and she still alive.

"She has a pulse it should be fine if we stop the bleeding."

"Naruto who did this?"

"Akira she almost killed me she wanted to kill me but Hinata blocked the shot with her body."

Naruto let tears come out.

"You need to get her out of here. Naruto use the emergency car."

Before anyone could say anything else.

The white haired guy from before, walked in the room.

Sakura eyes widen.

"Itachi and Sasori are gone."

"Oh you mean the red hair and your brother well they got kind of annoying so I just ended it."

Sasuke pulled out his Katana.

"I will fuckin kill you."

Akari walked in as well.

"Father look their here."

Akari pointed at the two Namikaze.

"Well I see the Namikaze made it out alive amazing."

Sakura and Naruto looked up.

He had red hair and blue eyes.

"Uncle…"

Sakura and Naruto were in shock.

"So you two know who I am still."

"How the hell would we not your our Uncle who was said to be dead."

"What else do you know?"

Naruto gritted his teeth.  
"You tried to kill us when we were younger to take over the company. Because it was in grandpas will that the youngest child will inherit the company once they come of age."

"So you know why I'm here then."

Sakura realized she was the youngest in the family.

"You're not going to lay a hand on Sakura even if I die I will protect her against you."

Sakura looked at her brother draw a sword.

"Naruto don't say that."

"Sakura run away from here I'll do the rest."

"Hey I'm able to fight too."

Akari and her family pulled out swords.

"Hey who said we let you run. Here we fight till the end. It's just as we planned."

Sasuke and Naruto frown.

"You see I have to fight too."

"Well then we know why where here now stop this stupid chat and fight."

Naruto and Akira brother fought.

Sasuke fought the uncle.

Even if he was of old age he was skilled with his sword.

The young red head girl ran up to Naruto trying to hit him while he was fighting her brother.

Sakura was fast to block her and almost land a blow on her.

"You're fast, lucky because I was just about to kill him."  
The red haired girl smirked.

She lunched herself at Sakura.

Sakura was able to block all her hits.

"Come on give up if you do we save your boyfriend and that girl right there before they die."

Sakura looked back at Hinata who was still in a pool of blood but she had stopped the bleeding.

Sakura got her chance to hit Akira but stopped her herself.

"You're still too weak anyway you're not willing to kill your own family are you huh?"

Sakura looked back.

If I don't attack with all my might we might lose.

She and Akira had almost equal power.

But one thing that Sakura knew was how to read people after a while of fight she can tell what attack they might use next.

Sakura saw that she was going to hit her arm.

She was open so she turns around and knock her on the head.

Akira was right she could never kill her family but she could always knock them out.

Being a smart as she was she knew where to hit a person to knock them out.

Akira yelped in surprised and was on the floor.

Naruto and Sasuke turn around to see Sakura won.

Everyone was in shock but looked overjoyed.

Sakura ran after Hinata.

"Hinata are you wake?"

Hinata groans.

Her purple white eyes look at Sakura.

"Sakura…"

Sakura help Hinata up.

Naruto and Sasuke looked a bit worn out but they fought anyway.

Just they before Naruto lands the last blow both his Uncle and cousin run out of the room.

They look in surprise but before they could stop them they throw a smoke bomb.

The smoke cleared and they were gone even Akira.

Itachi stood at the entrance.

He looked a bit beat up.

Sasuke ran to his side.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah I just got a large cut in my back."

"What happened to Sasori?"  
Sasuke put his shoulder under Itachi for support.

"He went with Deidara to set the bombs off."

Naruto had Hinata in his arms.

"We have to leave Hinata and Itachi need medical help."

Everyone nods.

"We meet up outside."

"What about that family who knows what they will do if they aren't stopped."

"Yahiko, Nagato and Konan said they are after that. Hidan got his hands on the blue print and burned everything he found; now all we do is depart before the bombs go off."

"What about this?"

Sakura held out the green medallion that her cousin and uncle had on."

"Where you get that?"

"Akira had it on she most have dropped it."

Naruto looked at it.

"That is key."

"For what?"

"To the lowest floor."

"We could leave with the cars down there."

"Yeah we just get the elevators without going thru the whole mansion."

.

.

.

As soon as they got out everyone was tighter again.

Escape cars for everyone and only Nagato and Yahiko still had to exit.

Hinata was awake again and fine.

Itachi was fine as well.

.

.

.

Then just in time they exit the mansion as well.

"Nagato Yahiko over here."

Konan waved them over.

Naruto smiled at his cousin.

"Hey what happened to Akira and her family?"

"We try to bring them with us but they didn't trust us before we could help them the stairs fell and they were buried under the concrete."

"Even if they tried to kill us we wanted to get them out but they ran off. Akira was my cousin I don't know why she go so far to kill us."

Sakura saw the look of disappointment in Nagato and Naruto.

Sakura also felt bad but it was all for greed that they chose to live like that.

"Are you sure they died?"

"Well we heard they yell the after the bombs when off they stop and everything went quite."

Nagato frowns.

"You know our family has plenty of money I don't know why they wanted too much money."

Naruto placed an arm on his shoulder.

"I asked myself that for years. All I ever wanted was to play with my cousin's before"

Sakura felt Sasuke hug her.

"I glad you alive If was you over them I chose you."

"Sasuke I can't believe you had to take a mission like this."

"I didn't want you to see your family like that not even Naruto…"

The police sirens went off.

"It's about time we leave."

They all enter their car's leave into the dark night.

That night Sakura looked around at her friends.

They had fought to help her out.

Her own family had tried to kill her for money.

According to her family was in the car with her at that moment.

Naruto held Hinata in his arms.

Sakura could see he cared for her with all his heart.

After they had wounded her he fought with all his might to protect her.

Sasuke fell asleep on her shoulder.

The guys had fallen asleep too.

From now on she would help them just as they had helped her.

Sakura fell asleep as well.

.

.

.


End file.
